Friends, Family and Boyfriends
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: Shane Grey and Matt Torres are Captains of opposing football teams and because of that have never seen eye to eye so what happens when Shane finds his soul mate in Matt's twin sister? Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I'm back! lol So I am officially finished high school :) but I couldn't leave the drama of high school behind in my newest fic. Hopefully you's like it, I'm sorry if you's think I'm one of those repetative authors cause most of my stories are all romances with happy endings but I just can't write sad endings lol**

**Anyways let's get the "I don't own anything" part over with. I don't own Camp Rock or it's characters (onli in my dreams do I own the Jo Bros) I also make references to a few other famous people in this story so I just want you's to know I don't own them either lol**

Shane's Prov

I smiled as I pulled into the parking lot of Jefferson High, most kids hate the sight of school but not me, not because I'm a nerd or anything, god no, but here I'm practically a hero because I'm the Captain of the football team.

Nate shook me out of my thoughts, "C'mon Captain, we're gonna be late." He smiled before he exited my Jeep.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked as he exited the car from the front passenger's seat.

"Nothing's wrong with him he's just preparing himself before the undying admiration begins." Nate laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him, just then a couple of cheerleaders walked by with a chorus of "Hi Shane" and giggles.

"There goes my point." Nate said gesturing to the group of girls.

I shook my head but he was right I usually got more girl attention because I was the Captain of the football team. I chose not to date most of the time because I thought that girls only wanted to date me because they wanted to become more popular.

"I don't get it." Nate moaned.

"Don't get what?" I asked.

"Why you get all the attention? We're triplets for crying out loud we're not that different." Nate complained.

I laughed at him, "Nate, we aren't identical triplets."

It looked like he was contemplating this for a while, I didn't see how he thought we were alike sure we had the same eye colour and we all played football but as well as the physical differences our personalities couldn't be more different I was the closed, sporty guy, Jason was the musical, caring guy and Nate was the smart, honest guy.

Nate finally shrugged, "I guess you're right, I mean I am way smarter than you guys." He laughed saying the last part.

Jason and I looked at each other, best thing about triplets we usually knew what the others were thinking, unfortunately our smirks gave us away and Nate ran.

We ran after him, I was close on his heels with Jason a few steps behind when Nate came to a sudden stop making us crash into each other.

"Wow, Nate maybe you should have brake lights." Jason laughed. "What's the hold up?" Jason asked looking around Nate to see what obstacle was in his way. "Wow."

I took more interest hearing my brother's tone; I moved to look around them to find the entire entrance of the school blocked by a large group of students and facility.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

I shrugged, "Jase, can you see anything?"

"Nothing."

"Wana give me a leg up?" I asked Jason.

"Sure. Nate give me a hand."

Both my brothers clasped a foot and helped me into the air; once I was steady I searched over the sea of heads to see what was happening.

I let a gasp escape my lips, beyond the first row of heads the entire corridor was completely trashed and there was graffiti on every locker I could see.

"Wow, you guys have to see this." I said looking down at the two boys holding me up.

They let me down and we barged through the crowd, my brothers' reactions were the same as mine.

"Who would do something like this?" Nate said disgust filling his voice.

"Um...guys I think I know who did it."

The entire crowd looked at Jason, who had wandered further down the corridor through the rubbish, and was now staring at a row of lockers.

"Grey!" A man's voice boomed from behind the crowd. All three of our heads swung around and the crowd separated, revealing Mr Mason our principal. "Just how do you know who done this?" He asked walking towards us.

We all looked at Jason waiting for the answer even the crowd until Mr Mason dismissed them all and they all hurried away, he may have been a short man but he was a scary one.

"It says here, sir." Jason said when the hall was finally clear.

Mr Mason made his way towards Jason closely followed by Nate and myself.

Simultaneously all our eyebrows furrowed as we read what Jason was pointing at, "Jefferson High Sucks! Go Madison Mountain Lions!"

My jaw locked, "Those brain dead Mountain Lions did this, revenge will be had."

"Mr Grey there will be no retaliation!" Mr Mason frowned at me. "I will call Madison Model School and explain to their principal." He said walking away. "Oh and Mr Grey." He said turning around. "If I hear of anyone pranking Madison, they will be severely punished you may wish to spread that around your team."

I growled with frustration when he was out of sight, "This is so not fair! Those idiots get away with everything."

"Relax, Shane." Jason said.

"Yeah they'll probably get punished when Mr Mason tells their principal." Nate added.

"Well, that's not all they'll get." I smiled facing my brothers. "Spread the word team meeting after school in the gym."

***************************************************************************

"Alright team, I suppose you've heard who the prank was carried out by." I said in my authoritative voice (I used this when I was talking to my team).

There was a few mumbles as people filled in those who didn't know.

"It isn't right that those Model school lunk heads get off easy."

There were nods of agreement.

"Well, then it's time we got even." I smiled.

"But Shane what about what Mason said." Nate asked from the front row.

"He said we'd get in trouble if he heard about anything, are any of you's gonna tell him?"

There was a chorus of no's.

"Good, then let's get planning."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I just checked my e-mail and it's amazing that so many people have this in their alerts already as well as the really nice reviews, thank you's so much for the support. Anyways enjoy the second chapter :)**

Shane's Prov

Jason's foot tapped impatiently on the wooden floor of my bedroom.

"Jase quit it." I hissed.

"Why are we doing this again?" Nate frowned.

"To get even." Jason answered. "Jeez and you's call me the slow one."

Nate rolled his eyes, "We're gonna get into so much trouble."

"Well, if you don't wana be a part of it then don't come." I said.

Just then a light tap came on my bedroom window, I pulled back the curtains and looked out Will, another member of the team, was throwing pebbles up at the window.

I waved down at him and opened my window carefully so it didn't squeak. I let Jason go first he stepped out on to the porch roof then walked to the side and climbed down the trellis.

I had one leg out the window before looking back at Nate who was shifting back and forth on his heels. "Are you coming?"

He shifted uncomfortably again and let out a sigh before rolling his eyes as he squeezed past me and began climbing out the window. He stopped mid way, "I swear if mum, dad or Mr Mason finds out I'm telling them it was all your idea."

*******************************************************************************

The giggles started as we came to a stop in the parking lot of Madison Model School.

"Sssh." I said, quiet automatically swept over the group. "Who has the locker info?"

"I do." Will smiled. "Courtesy of the Model School website, it tells us exactly whose lockers who's."

"Awesome, you take the guys from the Junior Varsity squad and Nate to do the locker booby traps. Jason you and the guys from our squad do the toilets in the locker rooms." I said handing them a small bag of cherry bombs. "I'm gonna do the fountain booby trap."

With that everyone went in opposite directions.

O.k., so Will said the water pump was in the basement, so I just need to find the basement I thought to myself as a roamed the empty hallways with the washing detergent and wrench in hand.

When I finally found it the door was locked so I picked it using my bank card, I laughed silently at myself I could be a spy instead of a football player when I'm older.

Behind the door, the movement sensitive lights flickered awake lighten up a long stairway. I walked quietly down it and came onto a one way corridor I followed it and soon I was at a dead end that had at least three electricity boxes and a large pipe coming out underneath them.

I knelt down by the pipe above it was a small yellow sign, "Fountain pump." I felt the corners on my lips pull up into a smile as I began to carry out my part of the plan.

*****************************************************************************************

I grabbed my tools and now empty bottle of washing up liquid before making my way back the way I had come.

I was at the top of the stairs when my phone started vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out of my pocket with one hand as I closed the door with the other, the caller I.D said it was Nate. What did he want? But before I could pick up and ask a strong hand planted me to the spot.

CRAP!

*******************************************************************************************

_Next Day_

_Flashback _

"_Good Evening, Mrs Grey?" The patrol-tech guy asked into the phone._

_I cringed slightly as I heard my mother's sleepy response._

"_Your son was caught carrying out an act of vandalism in Madison Model School." _

_I bit back a giggle this rent-a-cop wasn't expecting my mum to ask which one._

"_Shane." He clarified. "I need you to collect him."_

_I heard a mumble on the other end of the phone before the line went dead._

When my parents finally got me the ride home was silent but when we entered the house the ear bashing began.

"_Shane, what were you thinking?"_

"_Do you realise that this could go on your school record? No college will want a criminal."_

"_I know I'm sorry I really am." I pleaded. "But those lunk heads got us first."_

"_Shane, really? What sort of argument is that?"_

_They were right of course and after a number of apologies I was sent to my room as we had a meeting with Mr Mason in the morning._

_My brothers were awake and waiting outside their rooms as I made my way upstairs, sorry clear in their eyes. I just smiled weakly at them both before walking into my bedroom and throwing myself on the bed._

_End of Flashback_

I replayed the night over and over again in my mind as my parents and I sat quietly in the reception area, the disappointment radiating off them. I hated disappointing them.

Mr Mason's chubby face poke around his office door, "Come on through." He smiled, like a shark must smile at its prey before it devours them I thought.

There were three leather seats in front of the huge mahogany desk Mr Mason sat behind. My parents took the two outer seats putting me in the middle.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, I take it you know why you're here?" Mr Mason started.

"We do, we were after all called at twelve last night to pick him up." My dad answered.

"So, you do understand it is my responsibility to punish Shane?"

Both my parents nodded.

"Now before I enforce this punishment, Shane was there anyone else from this school involved?" Mr Mason addressed me for the first time.

My punishment would have been more lenient if I threw my brothers and the rest of team in it but then what sort of leader would I have been? I would have been a hypocrite I was always telling the guys how important it was to be there for your team mates.

"No, sir there wasn't."

"I see" He said looking away from me. "Well your punishment is janitorial work at Madison Model School, for five weeks starting tomorrow after school till five in the evening."

I was about to argue but I held my tongue, "That sounds fair."

He nodded, "The care taker over there will be given myself and the principal of Madison a full report of your work each day. Good bye Mrs and Mr Grey." He smiled standing and shaking my parent's hands.

"Mr Mason." I said turning back around at the door.

"Yes? Mr Grey."

"I'm sorry for going against your wishes."

He nodded and offered me a weak smile before I closed the door behind me.

I walked my parents to the exit of the school.

"Shane." My mum smiled as we got to the exit all traces of disappointment had disappeared. "You handled that very maturely."

"Thanks, but I'm still really sorry for putting you guys through this."

"Don't worry about it." My mum smiled kissing my cheek. "We'll see you at home." She smiled again as she walked towards their car in the parking lot.

My father stayed behind her before whispering to me quickly, "To tell you the truth son I would've done the same thing." He winked at me before following my mother quickly.

I smiled after them before wandering through the empty corridors to the gym might as well run through some plays before school actually starts.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's Prov

I groaned inwardly as I pulled into the parking lot of Madison Model School. Well at least everyone is going home I thought as I watched the mass of students make their way to their cars or buses, guess that means less humiliation.

Just then a large thump on my Jeep window pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey loser." Matt, the jerk captain of the Madison football team, smiled.

"What do you want?" I scowled as I got out of the car.

"I'm your welcome committee." He grinned fakely.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever dude."

"I volunteered, I had to see you go through this, it's hilarious that you got it worse off than we did for trashing your school."

I felt my hands clench into fists, "Matt, why don't you..."

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here?" A tall, dark haired man asked coming towards us.

"No, sir." Matt replied.

"Good, Matt should you not be in the drama department painting sets?"

"Yes, sir." Matt said before walking back towards the school.

Painting sets? Matt was right they did get off easier.

"And you must be Mr Grey?" The tall man looked down at me.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Mr Smith, principal of Madison."

I suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry we aren't meeting under better circumstances." He eyed me sending another blast of embarrassment through me.

"I'm so sorry about the prank." I put in quickly.

"I know you are and if it was up to me this punishment wouldn't be your punishment as you were only defending your school after all, which I admire by the way, but Mr Mason was set on it. I'm not a firm believer in punishment I think the guilt afterwards is punishment enough, don't you agree?" He eyed me again.

I nodded in response; I wish he was my principal.

He smiled again before leading me into the school building and down a long corridor and into his office.

"I've made out a schedule for you, making sure you and Matt are never in the same place, I know that would be just asking for World War three. Even though his punishment ends at the end of this week I don't want to be taking any chances." He chuckled to himself as he handed me the bit of paper. "You'll just be doing the normal stuff changing bulbs, mopping floors, vacuuming sometimes painting sets nothing to big."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ah Mr Evans, this is your new assistant Shane. Shane this is Mr Evans our janitor."

"Hello." Mr Evans smiled.

He looked like the monopoly guy except slightly older.

"Hi."

"Well, I hope you have a good first day Shane." Mr Smith smiled, as I got up and followed Mr Evans out of the office.

************************************************

"So, I'm just going to get you to vacuum this room first." Mr Evans smiled as we stopped outside a classroom.

"No problem Mr Evans."

"Don't call me Mr Evans, call me Brian." He smiled. "After this you can come up to the third floor and help me change light bulbs in the science labs then you can go home after that."

************************************************************

"There we go." Brian smiled down from the ladder as he screwed in the last light bulb. "You can take off if you want."

"Thanks." I smiled before turning around and making my way out of the classroom. I stopped in the door frame, "Um, Brian?"

"Yes?"

"How come you and Mr Smith are being so cool about what I did? I thought you's would be treating me like I had leprosy or something."

Brian chuckled slightly, "I think it was about time someone got their own back on those jocks and Mr Smith is just very laid back."

"Oh...um...o.k., I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled trying to cover my confusion still. Madison Model School was weird.

*******************************************************************

After 4 days of manual labour I was nearly sleeping on my feet so on Friday Brian let me leave earlier.

I'm never going to be ready for Saturday morning practice I thought. The Junior Varsity players are gonna be running circles around... But I was brought out of my self-pity spiral when I heard the most beautiful voice.

I followed the voice, and ended up in the door way of the theatre, the beautiful voice was coming from a really pretty brunette that was standing centre stage singing with all she had. I was about to make my way into the hall when the music ended and applause started, making me jump back behind the door frame.

"Beautiful Michelle, simply beautiful." A blond short woman smiled as she joined the girl on the stage.

Wow, Michelle, it was so elegant and pretty I admired the way it fitted the girl perfectly.

"Can we help you?" The voice behind me made me jump out of my skin.

I turned around to come face to face with a short curly haired girl and a taller girl with long dark hair.

"Um...ah...I was just leaving." I stuttered out before practically running down the corridor to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the reviews so far and to everyone who's put this story on alert or in their favourites I just hope the story lives up to everyone's expectations now lol But anywayz I'll stop talking now and let you's read in peace :)**

Shane's Prov

All weekend the girl's voice had stayed with me. I found myself even wanting to be back at Madison Model School just to see her.

By Monday all my patience had left me and became more like frustration as fate had decided to make this day drag.

"Mr Grey, do you need the bathroom?" My English teacher asked as she eyed my foot tapping rhythmically off the ground.

I felt myself blush slightly as I stopped my foot, "No."

Once she went back to teaching, I felt myself drift off into another daydream. Should I talk to her today? How should I approach her? Would she want to talk to someone that vandalised her school? Wonder if she has a boyfriend?

_Brrrrriiiiiiiiigggg!!_

I nearly jumped out of my seat and ran down the corridor, she was only minutes away.

"Dude, where's the fire?" I heard Nate call after me.

I chose to ignore him though I could always talk to him at home.

Trying to obey the speed limit, I found harder than normal, since I was nearly buzzing with excitement. It's strange; no other girl had made me feel like this now this girl I don't know and haven't exactly met has me under her thumb without even knowing it.

Once I pulled into the parking lot I tried to subtly jog to Brian's room to clock in with him before going to the English department and vacuuming the rooms.

"Hi, Brian." I smiled.

"Hey, Shane you're early."

"Yeah, you know me can't get enough of vacuuming." I giggled slightly. "Will I meet you back here when I'm finished the English rooms?"

"Sure thing, Shane."

Of course I took the long way to the English rooms so I could pass the theatre. But to my disappointment the theatre was completely disserted.

I frowned inwardly, this sucks!

Just as I was about to leave a clatter made me jump back around.

"Hello!?" I called as I walked further into the theatre.

"Ow." Someone moaned.

I rushed toward the moan and found what I guessed was a girl, as I couldn't tell exactly as their hair was swept over their face, trapped under two music stands. I swiftly removed the two stands and helped the person to their feet.

"Thank you." Her voice confirmed she was a girl and as she threw back her hair so it wasn't in her face anymore it felt as if I went into a state of shock.

"Wow." The word had came out before I put much thought into it. She was a lot prettier than I remembered, her chocolate brown hair framed her face perfectly, her large brown eyes sparkled under her long eyelashes and her lips were a lush pinkie colour that matched the shade of pink that had washed over her cheeks.

"Sorry, what?" She asked looking slightly confused.

I collected myself quickly, "I meant are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine." She smiled shyly as her cheeks went a darker shade of pink. "Thanks for helping me I thought I'd be stuck under there till everyone came back to school tomorrow." She smiled again and I couldn't help myself as I smiled back and handed her, her backpack.

We started towards the exit together in silence until her curiosity chimed in, "So, what are you doing here still? Are you going to one of the after school clubs?"

"Not exactly, you see..."

"Shane?" Brian's voice interrupted as I was about to respond. "What are you doing in there are you not supposed to be vacuuming the English rooms?"

"Yeah I was just on my way before I heard something fall in here." I said looking back at Michelle, who looked like realisation had set in.

"You're Shane Grey, aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded slowly; crap she hates me already, stupid prank.

"Oh." She said quietly before looking at her watch. "Well, I'm late for a thing, so I'll see you around." And with that she was gone.

Right then and there I wanted something hard to smack my head with.

Michelle's (Mitchie's) Prov

I walked quickly towards the red BMW in the parking lot and put my back to it and rested my head on its roof.

So he's Shane Grey? Wow.

"Hey Mitch." Matt's voice made me jump. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." I lied quickly, I don't know how comfortable Matt would be with me explaining that I just met Shane Grey and holy cow is he hot! Those large brown eyes, the hair I wanted to run my fingers through and that smile, wow.

"Mitchie, are you getting in the car or not?" Matt eyed me suspiciously.

I giggled slightly. "Sorry, these call backs have me all frazzled." Another lie, god I hope I didn't make this a habit.

*********************************************************************************************

Shane's Prov

I just had to pull that stupid prank, grr. I'll never get that look in her eyes out of my head when she found out I was Shane Grey, I couldn't tell if it was hate or disgust maybe it was both rolled into one. I let out another groaned as I parked outside my house.

"Hey buddy." Jason smiled opening the door.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Well isn't someone a ray of sunshine?" Nate laughed coming beside Jason.

I glared at him before pushing past both of them and walking towards the front door of our house.

"What happened you?" Nate asked. "You seemed excited enough earlier."

"This is a prime example of girl trouble." Jason commented.

We both looked at him in disbelieve.

"How would you know?" Nate asked.

"Hello, why else would Shane or anybody really be excited to go clean stuff up?" Jason's toned made me laugh slightly; it was like he was speaking to a five year old.

"Is he right?" Nate asked.

"Sort of." I said over my shoulder as I made my way up to my room.

"Aren't you gonna tell us more?" Nate asked as they followed me into my room.

"I wasn't planning to."

"Well, you have to because I'm playing the triplet card." Nate smiled.

I rolled my eyes, when we started high school and the dramas of teenage life began we invented this game each of us had five imaginary cards every year and when we used them on which ever brother they had to tell us what we wanted to know. The game was purposely invented so we could help each other but over the years it was mostly used to get secrets from one another.

I let out a defeated groan, "O.k., so I met this girl on Friday and we were talking today but when she found out who I was she couldn't get away fast enough."

"Because of the prank?"

"I think that's why." I sighed.

Both my brothers' brows furrowed, they were just as unsure as I was about how to deal with this situation.

"Boys! Dinner!" Our mum called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shane maybe you should just talk to her again, you know charge the mountain." Jason said as he led us out of my room and downstairs.

"Did Jason just say two smart things in one day?" Nate asked looking slightly confused and concerned, before he let out a small yelp, "Oh no! The apocalypse is coming."

Nate and I began to laugh but Jason was less than impressed.

"Oh you're just hilarious."


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie's Prov

"I wonder if he'll be here today." I spoke my thoughts out loud not realising.

"Who?" Caitlyn peered up from the Maths problem she was working on.

"Ah, no one." I lied quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Miss Torres. You've been completely out of it all day. So who has taken over your mind?"

I sighed defeated, "O.k., I met Shane Grey yesterday and he's sort of, well more like a total hottie."

Caitlyn's mouth made an "O" shape, "Matt won't be happy about that."

"I know." I winged before throwing my head back and accidentally hitting it off the filing cabinet that stood behind me. "Ow."

Caitlyn giggled quietly. Once she contained herself she spoke again, "How did you meet him?"

"I got into a fight yesterday with a few music stands and he saved me."

"Ha-ha, another accident jeez Mitchie we'll have to wrap you in bubble wrap soon."

"Ha." I said sarcastically.

"But seriously what about Matt?" Caitlyn asked looked slightly concerned.

"Guess we'll just have to see how it goes with Shane first."

Shane's Prov

"So, I just go up to her and ask how her legs are after the accident yesterday and if she blanks me that's it no more thinking or talking about her, if not then...we'll see." I smiled hopefully at my two brothers as I got into the Jeep.

"Break a leg, dude." Nate smiled.

"Why would you want him to break a leg?" Jason asked in a spacey tone.

I giggled slightly before shutting the door and backing out of the parking space Jason's clever streak obviously ended yesterday.

**********************************************************

I looked at my watch, ten to three, people would be getting out of their classes soon so if I just linger about the entrance maybe I'll spot her if not I'll just see her some other time...please let her be here.

I wandered over to the wall by the steps to wait and soon enough, herds of pupils were making their way out. I scanned the passing crowds for her chocolate brown hair

"Shane?"

It was like hearing an angel say my name.

"Hi." I smiled shyly standing up and turning around to face her. Was I blushing?

"Hey." She smiled, a light pink colour filling her cheeks as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about running out on you yesterday, it's just I was sorta late for my ride home as it was."

I felt a warm tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach, "That's fine, to tell you the truth I thought you were running out on me because of who I am and what I did." I found myself confessing. "Which I wouldn't have blamed you for." I added quickly.

She giggled slightly and shook her head, "Actually I think the football team had it coming I was sorta impressed you just targeted them instead of the whole school unlike what they did to your school."

"Actually we did put fairy liquid in the fountain that was like targeting the whole school."

What was with this girl that made me want to confess everything to her?

She giggled again, "That wasn't so bad it was fun running through all the bubbles."

"I'm glad you liked it." I smiled widely at her getting lost in her large liquid brown eyes.

"So, how come you're hanging around out here?"

"Um, I was actually looking for you to see how the legs were after yesterday, but I guess since you seem to be walking..." More like gliding. "...perfectly I guess your fine." I smiled.

"Yeah, no harm done just a bruise or two but then again I can never be too sure what accident that happened on." She giggled slightly.

I laughed with her, "Bit of a danger zone?" I smiled.

"Something like that." She agreed.

"So, I was thinking maybe..."

"Hey Mitchie." I heard Matt's stupid voice before I seen him appear at Michelle's side. "Oh, hey loser." He grinned stupidly before swinging his arm around Michelle's shoulder.

The warm tingly feeling in my stomach was quickly replaced by a horrible sick feeling.

"Hi Matt." I said through my teeth.

"Mitchie we have to go or we're gonna be late." Matt said totally ignoring me now.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot." She smiled at him.

A spark of jealousy ran through me, I wanted that smile to be for me only.

"I'm sorry Shane I gotta go." She smiled weakly at me as she followed Matt across the parking lot.

I should've known Matt would tarnish the only pure, beautiful thing in this school. God I was so stupid to even think a girl like that would be available.

"Eugh!" I groaned loudly as I pushed the door opened roughly.

*****************************************************************************

"So did you talk to her?" Jason asked bouncing up and down with excitement as I got out of the car.

"It's a no go." I scowled.

"Huh?"

"She's seeing _Matt_." I inwardly cursed his name.

"Wait Matt, Captain of the football team?" Nate asked.

"Mm hm." I mumbled.

"Why?" Nate scrounged his nose up at the thought.

"Well, we didn't really talk about it since he came along and whisked her away." O.k. bit of an exaggeration but still...

"What would she see in him?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I frowned before making my way upstairs; sensing my mood my brothers did not follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's Prov

Oh crap, I'm late, I'm late! I yelled in my head as ran through the corridors of Madison Model towards Brian's room.

"I'm sorry...I'm late...there was a pop quiz and..." I stuttered as I tried to gasp for air when I entered Brian's room.

"It's fine." Brian chuckled. "You're in the theatre replacing light bulbs." He said pointing at three boxes of bulbs.

"Sounds easy enough." I smiled. "I'll come back here when I'm done."

"Sure." He smiled looking back at his newspaper.

Ever since I got here Brian got a cushier life by the look of it I thought to myself as I made my way to the theatre.

My thoughts were interrupted as voices radiated out of the theatre, but one voice was clearer than the others.

Oh no.

I stood at the door way and peeped in, there she was with two other girls smiling and giggling.

I'm not going in there I thought to myself as I went to turn around.

"Hey!" A voice called. "Are you here to change the stage light bulbs?"

I could run I thought to myself they'd never be able to keep up I'd just have to deal with whatever punishment I was sentenced to for running out on my current punishment.

What am I saying? Run from a girl? I'm Shane Grey, Captain of the football team for crying out loud.

"Yes I am." I said turning back around to whoever asked the question.

My questioner was now a meter away from me, a short girl with loose curly hair, the same girl who caught me peeping last Friday. It was just my luck she'd be friends with the one I was peeping on.

"Shane?" Michelle's voice carried across the theatre to me from the stage.

"Shane." The girl closest to me whistled but I chose to ignore her reaction to my name.

"Hi, Michelle." I said putting on the best smile I could.

"Wow, only teachers and my parents call me Michelle." She giggled making her way towards me. "Just call me Mitchie." She smiled coming to a stop in front of me.

Her smile was contagious and we both stood in silence for a moment just smiling at each other before the girl that followed Michelle...Mitchie off the stage cleared her throat.

"Oh, Shane these are Caitlyn and Ella my friends." She smiled gesturing to each one in turn. "We were asked to wait until someone came to fix the lights so we could show you which lights needed new bulbs."

"Actually." Caitlyn the short curly hair girl piped up. "Ella and I have...um...a ballet class we need to get to so Mitch could you show Shane the lights that need replaced."

"Huh?" Ella said as her face took on a confused expression.

"C'mon Ella, we wouldn't want to be late." Caitlyn said grabbing Ella by the arm and practically dragging her out of the theatre.

I laughed quietly, "They aren't the best liars in the world are they?"

"Not really, considering Caitlyn quit ballet when she was ten." Mitchie laughed. "I'm glad that I brought my car with me now, otherwise I'd be stranded." She smiled when she stopped laughing and started towards the stage.

"Why? Could Matt not pick you up?" I heard my tone go slightly icy. I was only annoying myself bringing him up but my curiosity was eaten at me.

She must've noticed too as her tone got slightly harder also, "No, he coaches little league baseball Friday afternoons."

We were quiet as we walked across the stage to the back of it where four rows of stage lights lay on the ground.

"They're the lights." She said pointing at them before turning around about to walk back the way we came.

"Wait, Mitchie." I called after her. "Can you stay? I wouldn't mind the company."

She looked at me confusedly, "Are you sure you want my company?"

"Please." I pleaded.

"Fine." I think she meant it to sound as if she were agreeing against her will but her small smile gave her away.

My rudeness seemed to have affected her as she still kept some space between us as we sat down and I began to work on the lights.

"So how come your friends done a runner on you? Do they really hate me that much?" I asked trying to lighten the mood once again.

"I dunno." She shrugged, still annoyed at me.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier." I apologised.

"It's fine." Her tone was softer.

"It's just Matt and I have never really seen eye to eye." I continued.

"I understand, it's like putting two male polecats together, they fight. Just like two lunk head jocks." She smiled teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not a lunk head. Matt is but I'm not."

"Shane." She said warningly.

"I'm sorry; I suppose I shouldn't be dissing your boyfriend in front of you."

"Ha-ha boyfriend?" She buckled over laughing.

I felt my face take on a confused expression, "Well isn't he?"

"Actually no it's worst." She smiled collecting herself.

Oh gawd they're one of those couples that get married when they're in high school.

"He's my brother."

The sense of relief felt incredible.

"But how you guys are in the same year?"

"We're twins." She laughed as I blushed slightly at my own stupidity.

"I'm actually a little embarrassed I didn't put that together considering I'm a triplet."

"Oh no, there's two more of you running around." She giggled as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No, actually we're all pretty different like you and Matt but like you I'm the better looking one." I smiled flirtatiously at her.

She blushed slightly, "Shouldn't you be like changing light bulbs."

I laughed at her quick change in subject but continued my work so I didn't embarrass her.

We stayed quiet for a while until she spoke again.

"So, what are your siblings like?" She asked her voice full of curiosity.

"Nate is a brainiac, I actually think one day he'll be getting the Nobel Prize for curing some disease and Jason is a bit spacey most of the time but it's funny and I see him making it big in the music industry one day." I smiled.

"Wow." She smiled. "You really love your brothers."

I felt a blush make its way across my face, "Why do you think that?"

"Just the way you talk about them, but I suppose I'm the same when it comes to Matt." She smiled.

I screwed my face up at his name.

"Hey." She scolded leaning over to hit my arm. "Be nice he's my brother."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"He's o.k. when you get to know him, outside of football anyway." She smiled.

"Guess that's why I don't really like him, I only really know him through football."

"I suppose." She agreed. "But he isn't like that all the time he's only a jerk at school because he has this image to hold up since he's Captain." She rolled her eyes at the word.

"You don't like him being Captain, do you?" I asked.

"Not really, the game sort of takes over him you know, he's so competitive, and then when he got the Captain spot that competitiveness made him into a jerk." She looked at the ground as she said these things it was obviously hard for her to say this about her brother. "Don't get me wrong I love my brother I do it's just he's not the same anymore, I guess you wouldn't really understand." She said looking up at me for a split second and then back at the ground.

"No, I do." I clarified. "But he's probably not the same because of the extra pressure you're under when your captain what with the whole team looking up to you or people blaming you if your team doesn't win." What the hell...was I just sticking up for Matt?

She frowned slightly, "Maybe it would just be easier if football was never invented."

"Woo, that's like blasphemy around me I'm counting on football to get me a scholarship to University."

She laughed slightly at my over reaction, "What university do you want to go to?"

"The University of California."

"Home bird?" She asked.

"Not really, it's just it would be cheaper you know especially when my parents have to put three of us through college to begin with."

"True." She agreed.

"What about you?"

"I am a home bird so hopefully I'm going to UC to study drama." She smiled.

Our conversation lasted the whole time I was replacing light bulbs until we said good bye at her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, idiot as I am I broke my computer, it's away getting looked at now but I dunno how long it'll be before I get it back (if I get it back) I managed to get a lend of a laptop which is how I'm updating now but I might have to give it back before I get my computer back I always try to update once a day to stop the waiting but if I don't get to I do apologise. Just thought I should let you's know in case you's think I'm abandoning the story and just leaving you's hanging.**

Shane's Prov

"That girl has the same colour of hair as her." I smiled pointing out a girl across the food court with the same chocolate brown hair as Mitchie.

"Shane, give it a break." Nate groaned.

"Nate's right." Jason commented. "That other girl before the other one with the same hair colour as Mitchie her hair was lighter."

"No, I wasn't objecting, about who's hair was lighter." Nate rolled his eyes at Jason before looking at me. "Since we got here you've seen three girls with the same hair colour, four with the same colour of eyes, two with the same shape of eyes and five that use the same colour of lip-gloss. Why didn't you just ask her out this way you wouldn't be here bugging me?"

I felt my jaw drop, Nate was right the opportunity was there yesterday I could've asked her when I was talking to her. "You're right, I'm such an idiot."

Nate's expression automatically turned guilty, "No, I didn't want you to think you were an idiot, sorry Shane."

"No but you're right I could have asked her yesterday when we were talking but I was just so happy that she wasn't seeing Matt. Eugh, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Nate objected. "You'll have plenty of time to ask her out."

"Maybe." I sighed putting my head on the table.

Mitchie's Prov

"So, did he ask you out?" Caitlyn smiled as Ella and her got into my car.

"No." I moaned.

"Why not?" Ella huffed as if it were her he was asking out.

"I don't know I'm not physic. Maybe he's just not into me." I frowned slightly at the end.

"Oh believe me he's into you." Caitlyn smiled.

"Yeah, did you see the way he was looking at her yesterday?" Ella agreed.

"When did you two become experts in body language and relationships?" I laughed.

"O.k. Miss Pessimistic, if he doesn't ask you out I'll buy you those red skinny jeans you're always eyeing up." Caitlyn smiled.

"Sounds good."

"I wasn't finished." Caitlyn snapped. "But when he does ask you out, you gotta buy me any CD I want."

"Deal." I smiled shaking her hand. "I look forward to my new jeans."

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go I have to get to the mall to get oil." Caitlyn smiled pulling her seat belt across her.

"Oil?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Skateboard problems." She laughed.

Shane's Prov

"Red or yellow?" Nate asked holding up two pairs of skinny jeans.

"Red." I answered. To be honest I couldn't care less what colour Nate's jeans were, since talking about asking Mitchie out it was all I could think about. How do I go about asking a girl as perfect as Mitchie out?

"But I already have a red pair." Nate frowned slightly before his expression softened. "You're really not feeling the mall right now, are you?"

I shook my head before looking down, I didn't like bringing my brothers down with my shitty mood.

"Its o.k. dude just let me buy these and we can go once we grab Jason from the smoothie stand." Nate smiled before walking towards the counter.

"I'll wait outside." I said gesturing to the door.

"I'm sorry I brought you down." Nate said after me.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled reassuringly at him over my shoulder before making my way out of the store.

Once I got outside, I leaned against the window of the store letting my head rest on it and closed my eyes so the pictures of Mitchie could completely take over. It was silly and unrealistic, how could one girl take over my thoughts when I've only known her a couple of days?

"Are you stalking me now?"

I'm imagining her voice now? That's really creepy.

"I think he might be dead." Someone giggled making my eyes snap opened in a moment. And there she was in a denim mini skirt, a white cotton gypsy top, with white sandals, except her clothes meant nothing when her wide smile caught my attention.

I must have looked like a total dork just staring at her for god knows how long.

"Hey dude, I got them half price because…oh hi." Nate smiled when he realised I wasn't alone.

I was a prisoner in my own body I couldn't find the right words to say to her, even though I knew I had to say something before she thought I was broken.

"Shane, aren't you going to introduce us?" Nate asked before subtly stepping on my foot to bring me out of my trance.

"Um…ah…sure…this is Mitchie." I stuttered, as I tried to rush the words out. "And her friends, Caitlyn and Ella."

"Hi, I'm Nate. Shane's brother." Nate smiled politely.

"Ah the noble prize winner." Mitchie giggled slightly before flashing a smile at me.

If I was dumbstruck before I don't know what you could call this feeling.

"Sorry, what?" Nate asked confused.

"Oh, Shane was just saying yesterday that you were going to win the noble prize one day." Mitchie smiled.

Nate laughed slightly, "I'm smart but I don't think I'm that smart."

His _modesty_ broke through my trance making me laugh out loud. "You're not down playing your intelligence now are you? Jason will never believe this."

The girls looked absolutely confused.

"See Nate here always makes how smart he is known." I clarified.

Nate shot me a "your dead" look from the corner of his eye before nudging me. "No I don't." He objected looking at the girls only, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"Guys, lend me five dollars." Jason asked breathlessly as he barged into the middle of the group.

"Um, Jase, this is…" Nate started making Jason turn around to face the girls.

"Wow." Jason yelled looking straight at Mitchie then at me. "Now, she definitely has the same colour of hair as…"

As if it were a reflex my hand shot out and covered Jason's mouth just in time to muffle Mitchie's name. "Jason, this _is_ Mitchie and her two friends Ella and Caitlyn." I said slowly as if I were talking to a three year old, to make sure it sunk in before I let him speak again.

He nodded once, and then pushed my hand away before turning to the girls, who were all suppressing giggles.

"Hi, I'm Jason, Shane's other brother." He smiled widely at all three. Maybe it was because I wasn't thinking straight but did he gaze a little bit longer at Ella?

"Wow, two brothers." Caitlyn smiled. "So, who's the oldest?"

"Me." Jason smiled clearly proud of himself.

Nate and I both rolled our eyes.

"Only by 3 minutes and 47 seconds." Nate reminded him.

"Wait, you guys are triplets." Caitlyn smiled.

Mitchie's Prov

The minute Caitlyn spoke the words I knew what she was thinking instantly three good-looking guys all our age, god must love us.

"Yep." Nate smiled obviously pleased at Caitlyn's reaction.

"I'd love to be a triplet." Caitlyn's smile was smaller this time and her cheeks were going pinker as she looked at Nate. "Actually, I'd love to have siblings of any kind." She corrected.

"You really wouldn't sometimes it's really annoying especially being a triplet." He laughed slightly. Although it was loud enough for the rest of the group to hear, something in his tone made it clear he was only talking to Caitlyn.

"So, um…where are you guys heading?" Shane spoke up.

"Caity needed oil for her skateboard…"

"You skate?" Nate interrupted.

Caitlyn nodded, the pink tinge going darker.

"Me too. So how come you need oil?"

"Nothing really, it just keeps pulling to one side I thought loosening it might help." Caitlyn answered.

"It might need a bearing, mines done that and I was told to replace all my bearings and it worked like a charm afterward." Nate smiled.

"Maybe that would help." Caitlyn agreed. "Is there any in particular I should get?"

"Well there's the Enuff Abec…" Nate trailed off as he noticed the rest of the groups' expressions, which all read "what the hell are you's talking about?"

"Um…actually why don't I come with you it would be less boring for these guys." He smiled crookedly at her.

"That sounds great. Guys I'll meet you at the water fountain." Caitlyn said without taken her eyes off Nate. Although Nate's invitation seemed opened for the rest of us to go no one else moved to follow as we watched them leave.

"So..." Jason said breaking the silence. "Can you lend me five dollars?" He smiled at Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes slightly, "Why do you need five dollars?"

"They're doing this special at the smoothie stand, where you get to choose any fruit you want in your smoothie, and they super size it and if you finish it you get a free refill and I only have two dollars with me. So?"

"Fine, Jase. Here." Shane said handing him a scrounged up note out of his pocket.

"Um, did you say any fruit you wanted?" Ella spoke quietly and looked up at Jason through her dark eyelashes.

"Yeah." Jason smiled happily. "Would you like one?"

"Do you mind me tagging along?" Ella asked before chewing on her lip nervously. I smiled slyly at her; both Caitlyn and her would be spilling when I got them by themselves.

"Of course not." Jason almost shouted his objection; obviously Ella's flirty behaviour wasn't wasted.

Shane's Prov

Obviously Jason forgot all about his lack of money so I quietly slipped him another five dollar note, he shot me a thankful glance over his shoulder as Ella led the way towards the smoothie stand.

I wasn't big on lending my brother money especially when I knew I would never get it back, but with Nate off with Caitlyn and Jason off with Ella I got to be alone with Mitchie.

"I guess Caitlyn and Ella decided to make new friends." Mitchie giggled closing the space between us.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So I guess we're by ourselves for a while." She smiled widely.

I felt like doing a happy dance hearing the words. "Yeah do you want to do anything?"

"Do you mind if we just sit somewhere?" She smiled up at me through her eyelashes.

Her look melted me so I just nodded in case I said something stupid like "marry me".

"Great." Her smile widened before she took me by the hand and led the way.

I happily tightened her hold on my hand as she led the way to some benches.

Mitchie's Prov

We're holding hands, we're holding hands, we're holding hands. I'm gonna scream with excitement. Mitchie pull yourself together I told myself firmly as we sat down our hands still locked together.

"How's your weekend going?" Shane smiled happily, showing no intention of letting go of my hand. Were Caitlyn and Ella right about him having a crush on me?

"It's been o.k." I smiled looking at the floor feeling my face beginning to blush.

"Just o.k.?" Shane laughed slightly.

"I guess things are going better than o.k. now." I found myself smiling flirtatiously at him.

He smiled even wider and I could see his cheeks go slightly pinker. Then I realised what I said and felt my cheeks burn as I looked at the floor again.

"So, um...how's your weekend?" I mumbled.

"Things are going really good..." He smiled shyly at me. "...so far." He whispered the last bit so low I wasn't even sure that's what he said.

I stared at him intently trying to understand what he was getting at but he averted his gaze from me for a while.

What did I say? Did I offend him in some way? I started to run over our conversation to search for something I said or did.

"Um...Mitchie." His voice was no more than a whisper and he was finally looking at me. "I wanted to ask you something yesterday but things came up and sorta caught me off guard making me forget...sort of...I mean I guess I was nervous to..."

"Shane you're babbling." I giggled slightly. "Spit it out." I joked nudging him playfully.

"Would you like to go on a...date...with me?" He stuttered out looking at the floor.

YES, yes, yes, yes, yes I nearly screamed at him but I managed to compose myself. "A date, with you?" I repeated teasingly looking him up and down.

He rolled his eyes slightly at my taunting, "Would you like to go or did I just make a complete idiot out of myself?" He mumbled sullenly.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Shane." I smiled squeezing his hand a little tighter for reassurance.

"Really?" He sounded surprise.

I laughed at his reaction and nodded, "Really."

His face almost lit up with excitement, "When are you free?"

"Tonight?" I smiled.

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"No." I shot quickly.

His face fell slightly so I rushed to reassure him.

"It's just well Matt will be there and you's two don't get on. So could we meet here at seven?"

His face lit up again, "I guess you're right, here at seven sounds perfect."

"So." I smiled. "How's your weekend?" I giggled.

"Great." He laughed slightly tightening his grip on my hand.

***********************************************************************

Shane's Prov

We were last to arrive at the fountain, our talking and the fact I was on cloud 9 made us lose track of time.

"Well, it's about time." Caitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, what were you's up to?" Nate smiled cheekily.

"We were talking and just lost track of time." Mitchie blushed before looking at Caitlyn and Ella. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Sure." Caitlyn smiled getting up from her seat beside Nate. "Thanks for your help today, Nate." She smiled before bending down and hugging him lightly.

"Anytime." Nate smiled dreamily when she pulled away.

"Bye Jase." Ella smiled brightly; the girl was practically a ray of sunshine. "I'll text you later."

Jason just nodded happily before waving bye.

"I'll see you tonight." Mitchie smiled widely before turning to follow her friends.

I was just about to explode and tell my brothers exactly what happened but then two hands caught my face and two soft lips found my cheek.

"Bye." Mitchie whispered.

"Bye." I smiled goofily after her.

When she was out of ear shot the "Oohs" started behind me.

"Shut up." I said feeling myself blush at my two brothers teasing.

"Shane and Mitchie up a tree." Nate started singing while Jason started laughing.

"Keep it up and you's are walking home." I threatened.

"But I'm faster than you and I'm just as good a driver -just not legal- so I'll just drive home cause I'll get to the car first." Nate smiled.

"Then you'll get pulled over, you won't have a licence and mum and dad will have to bail you out of jail." I smiled back.

"I'll just use your licence and tell the policeman I was having a bad hair day." Nate laughed.

"You're so dead." I said trying to sound serious but couldn't help laughing.

"You're gonna have to catch me first." He laughed before taken off.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitchie's Prov

O.k., cute but subtle, I repeated again and again as I scanned threw all the outfits hung up in my wardrobe. Nothing in particular was standing out, as it normally was when I was choosing something to wear; then again I wasn't always chosen an outfit to go on a date.

Caitlyn and Ella had given me some advice "cute but subtle" and then they left so they didn't have to help go through my wardrobe, which I didn't blame them for it was a bomb site.

"Hmm." I smiled as I spotted my white crochet strappy tie back dress. "You have some potential." I smiled at the dress. "But what should I wear you with?" I wondered out loud as I made my way toward my accessory drawer.

I rummaged through the drawer for a while until I came across a brown cowboy style belt with tie chords. That'll go well with my light brown boots with the stiletto heels I thought as I threw it over my arm and skipped to the bathroom to get ready.

Shane's Prov

Clean clothes, clean clothes, clean clothes, I yelled again and again in my head as I rummaged through the heaps of clothes on my bedroom floor and in my wardrobes smelling them and keeping an eye out for stains.

"Grr." I groaned out loud

"Ha-ha."

The snicker made me look up towards the door.

"Having problems Shane?" Nate smiled.

"I'll only have one problem in a minute." I said looking back towards the heap of clothes I was rummaging through.

"What would that be?"

"Hiding your body if you're not going to help." I said simply.

Nate laughed unsurely for a second, "Why don't you just burrow something off Jason?" He suggested.

"Good idea." I said springing up and pushing past him.

I knocked once on Jason's door then let myself in. "Jason?"

He looked up from his desk and smiled, "What's up?"

"I need to borrow some of your clothes for my date with Mitchie."

"Sure no problem, help yourself." He said gesturing to his wardrobe then looking back down at the notebook in front of him.

"Working on another song?" I asked as I began to search through his wardrobe, which was ridiculously tidy.

"Yeah, I got inspired today." He said casually.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Ella, your new found inspiration?" I asked raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Maybe." He shrugged it off.

I giggled to myself slightly before continuing my search.

Minutes later I found a red shirt with a black tie hung around it, "Can I borrow this one?"

He took a quick glance over his shoulder nodded once and went back to writing.

I smiled slightly Jason was flighty at times but when he was writing he was very serious. "Thanks Jase. I think I have a clean pair of black skinnies." I muttered the last bit to myself as I made my way out of his room and back to mine.

Mitchie's Prov

I skipped happily downstairs and into the kitchen once I was ready.

"You look pretty honey." My mum smiled making her way out to the patio with a salad bowl in hand.

I looked out the window and rolled my eyes slightly another dinner with one of my dad's clients I was even more thankful for my date now. My dad was a lawyer, and his clients were all snobby sleazes that were normally the guilty party to begin with, it wasn't nice knowing my dad had to make sure the guilty one's stayed out of jail.

I once asked him about it, about how it feels sticking up for the guilty ones but he simply dismissed my question by mumbling something about "don't I like living in a big house and going to a good school?" of course I said "yes" then he said "well it's the _guilty_" He mocked my use of the word "ones that are keeping you in the life you are accustomed."

"Mitch?"

I jumped out of my thoughts at the sound of Matt's voice.

"Who are you snooping on?" He asked coming beside me to stare out the window. "Ah." He said disapproval clear in his voice. "It's one of those dinners. Great." He frowned slightly.

"Yeah." I sighed slightly before noticing the time. "Well, I gotta get going."

"Where you going?" He asked he looked slightly annoyed that he was having dinner on his own with those people.

"To the mall with Caity." I lied quickly, it wasn't nice lying to Matt but I had to.

"What are you all dressed up for?" He asked looking me up and down.

"I'm not dressed up." I tried to laugh off his comment.

He looked at me for a long while.

"Don't you like it?" I giggled slightly. "You did get me the dress for Christmas last year."

"Yeah I do." He said quickly. "It's just...well...I didn't realise how short it was."

I laughed, "I'm sorry mum would you like me to go upstairs and change."

He rolled his eyes at my comment, "Whatever, have fun."

"You too." I glanced once at him then our guests and chuckled slightly.

He glared at me for a second.

"I'm sorry; I promise I won't skip any other dinners like this." I smiled reassuringly before punching his arm playfully. "I gotta go, or I'm going to be late."

"Bye." He muttered behind me.

Shane's Prov

First here, that doesn't look desperate I rolled my eyes at myself as I came to the spot Mitchie and I were sitting at earlier that day.

I sat down, and after a while I realised my foot was beginning to tap off the side of the bench showing my impatience.

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

I looked up and there she was rushing across the mall before stopping in front of me.

"It's fine." I smiled standing up quickly. "You look amazing." I smiled widely before hugging her.

"Ah thanks." She smiled shyly when we pulled apart her cheeks going slightly pink. "You clean up well too." She laughed.

"Well thank you." I laughed jabbing her gently in the ribs.

"So, what are we doing?" She smiled excitedly.

"I was thinking a movie then something to eat." The nerves were killing me as I watched her contemplate my ideas, granted they weren't very original but it was the best I could do when we were in a mall.

"Sounds perfect, only you forgot the arcade after something to eat." She giggled happily.

I laughed with her until she stopped and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go see what movies are showing." She smiled before dragging me across the mall towards the cinema.

********************************************************

"You're a very simple girl." I laughed as we sat down at a table in the food court.

She cocked her head slightly looking confused but still very cute.

"I just meant I offered to pay for a nice meal at one of the million Italian restaurants and you still insist on eating pizza at the food court." I smiled.

"No one makes pizza like these guys." She laughed.

"Mitchie the Italians like invented pizza." I laughed.

"Doesn't mean they make it best." She giggled taken a large bite of her ham and pineapple pizza.

"True." I smiled, digging into my fries.

"So, how come you asked me out?" She asked out of the blue making me nearly choke on one of the fries in my mouth.

"Well, I...um...thought you were really pretty the first day I seen you then when I got to know you I was happy to find out you had brains to go with the looks." I answered honestly.

She smiled widely obviously satisfied with my answer before digging into her pizza once again.

Mitchie's Prov

I smiled happily as I ate the rest of my pizza, he was perfect. Even through the movie the handsome lead man couldn't grab my attention with him beside me drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Did you want to go to the arcade now?" Shane smiled eyeing my empty plate.

I felt myself blush as I came out of my thoughts, "Sure." I smiled.

"I'm not boring you am I?" He asked.

"No." I smiled reassuringly. He was way off; he was doing the opposite of boring me he was keeping my mind so occupied that I could do nothing to help the daydreams about him I found myself getting lost in.

"Good." He sighed with relief before he took my hand again and led us towards the arcade.

When we entered the arcade he went straight for the change machine and got twenty dollars changed into quarters.

"What do you want to do first?" He smiled.

"Um...what about the basketball game?" I suggested

"Sounds good." He smiled before allowing me to lead the way.

We played the basketball game a couple of times, then the car games, before starting on the old favourites like Pac man and air hockey. Just when I thought we had played everything Shane suggested one of the zombie killing games.

He went first and lasted for ages before he got ate.

"Your turn." He smiled holding up his last quarter.

"I dunno I was never good at these games." I grimaced as I remembered the teasing my brother had given me when I kept getting ate without even firing a shot when I used to play it with him.

"I'll help." He smiled putting the quarter in and handing me the gun.

He stood behind me then and put his hand under my arms helping me hold up the gun.

"Shoot." He encouraged every time he knew danger was on its way.

He laughed when I was finally eaten, "You shoot like Nate." He giggled.

That's when I heard him, his laugh was easy to make out over the noise of the machines around us, it must be some creepy twin thing.

"Mitch, you know I was just kidding." Shane said apologetically mistaken my expression for one of hurt.

"Get behind the machine." I said quickly trying to force him down as I looked toward the sound of my brother's laugh, I could see the top of his head now he was getting close.

"Why?" Shane asked confused.

"Just do it." I snapped at him I would apologise later for being rude but this was urgent.

With another confused look he did as he was told and I composed myself reaching for my purse and found the only quarter in it to act like I was going to give the game another go.

"Mitch?"

When I looked up Matt looked slightly confused at my choice of video game.

"Hi." I smiled brightly -as if this was a natural thing- at him first then his three friends. "S'up? How was dinner?"

"Boring." He said looking at me then the game. "Why are you playing this?" He gestured to the gun in my hand then the screen. "You hate this."

"Only when people are around to see me make a fool of myself." I giggled slightly.

"Oh." Was his only response obviously I wasn't very believable. "Where's Caitlyn?"

"She went to get a pretzel." I lied quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"When Brent heard you and Caitlyn were hanging out at the mall, he wanted to come."

I eyed my brother suspiciously, yeah Brent had a crush on Caitlyn since Junior High but I couldn't shake the feeling that my brother came to spy on me.

"So, do you mind if we hang out with you guys?" Brent asked eagerly.

I looked at the blond haired boy for a while, crap how was I getting out of this?

"Actually…" I began but I was cut off by my cell. "Hold on." I said flipping up my phone and putting it to my ear.

"_Hi." _Caitlyn sang down the other end of the phone.

The girl had to be physic, "Hi." I muttered into the phone before taken a couple of steps away from the group of boys. "

"_Nate text me, because Shane text him saying you needed my help?" _Her explanation trailed into a question at the end.

"Yeah, guess who showed up on my date?" I didn't give her time to answer. "Matt."

"_Crap."_

"I know I'm supposed to be with you and now they want to hang out with us."

"_Just tell them we had to leave because Ella split up with her boyfriend and she's a mess."_

"I'll try, I'll call you later. Thanks."

"_Bye."_ She said before hanging up.

I closed the phone, and tried to put on a more concerned expression as I walked back towards the group of boys.

"Mitch, what's up?" Matt asked me instantly.

"Ella she broke up with her boyfriend and she really needs us." I mumbled trying to sound concerned for my friend.

"Ella, had a boyfriend?" Jake spoke up.

I bit my lip to stop myself laughing at his expression he looked surprised and annoyed and yet slightly happy when he remembered what I just said about them breaking up.

I nodded once then looked back to Matt, "I'll see you back home o.k.?" And so he couldn't offer to walk me to the car or anything I took off quickly, taken one quick glance where I had Shane hide, he wasn't there.

I got outside looking over my shoulder to make sure Matt didn't follow and reached for my cell phone, where did he go? I wondered searching for his number in my contact list.

When I found his number I was just about to hit call before a strong hand pulled me to one side.

"C'mon." Shane smiled mischievously before breaking into a run dragging me behind him.

Shane's Prov

We stopped running when we entered the parking lot, and we busted into a fit of laughter.

"Well, that was an interesting part of our date." I giggled. "Do you always have your brother come on dates with you?" I joked.

She stuck out her tongue at me like a two year old, "No. He obviously didn't believe I was hanging out with Caitlyn tonight." She frowned slightly.

"So what do you wana do now since the mall's a no go?" I smiled at her.

"Well, we could go to the park or something." She suggested.

"A walk in the park sounds nice." I smiled. "I'll follow you in my car."

"Sure, I'll see you soon." And just like this afternoon she kissed my cheek softly before walking towards her car in the back corner of the lot.

**********************************************************************

"Let's sit down, over there." I smiled as I pointed towards the large circular fountain.

We were walking for twenty minutes and although it didn't bother me too much I noticed Mitchie begin to struggle in her heels, I bet the run in the mall didn't help I thought guiltily.

"So, on a scale from one to ten how bad of a first date is this?" I asked sitting down.

"It's actually one of the best. I like hanging out with you." She smiled happily.

"Liar." I joked.

"No." She protested. "Honestly, it's never dull with you." She giggled.

"I like spending time with you too." I smiled.

She blushed slightly before another look swept across her face was she annoyed?

"Crap." She said suddenly.

"What? What did I do?" I asked confused and slightly hurt.

She giggled slightly, "You asked me out."

"I don't get it." I confessed.

"Caitlyn made a bet with me, now I have to buy her a CD she wants." She giggled again shaking her head. "Guess I don't get my red jeans now."

"What was the bet?" I asked interested now.

"I didn't think you liked me, but she said you did, anyway you asked me out now I have to buy her a CD." She laughed slightly.

"Oh…I'm…sorry." Were they the right words for a situation like this?

"You should be, if you had asked me out on Friday I wouldn't have made the bet in the first place." She giggled.

I laughed with her, and then something hit, "Why didn't you think I would ask you out?"

"I just didn't see why you would want to date me." She said embarrassed again.

"How could you think that? Any guy would be lucky to date you." I smiled widely.

"Please…" She began to object but I stopped her as I pressed my lips against hers.

"Wow." I breathed as I looked into her liquid brown eyes when we pulled away.

She giggled slightly her cheeks going a slightly darker shade of pink.

I brushed my finger gently over the blush making mental pictures of how perfect she was of how perfect this night was.

"You're amazing." I smiled after a while.

She was just about to reply before her cell went off.

She rolled her eyes at the name on caller I.D and flipped her phone opened.

"Hello." She spoke into the phone.

"But…" She glanced at her watch. "Oh."

"Yeah, kay. Bye."

I looked at her inquisitively as she flipped her phone closed, "Parents?" I asked.

She nodded once, "I have to get home." She said reluctantly.

I sighed slightly, "Its o.k. I'm actually surprised no one has called me yet." I laughed at the end trying to lighten the mood as I stood up and offered my hand to help her up.

She took it but never let it go when she got up so I held onto her tighter. A few seconds into our walk back to the car I noticed her struggling to walk in her shoes again.

I laughed slightly, "Here, climb up." I smiled turning my back to her.

She jumped up agley and wrapped her arms and legs around me. "Thanks." She breathed onto the back of my neck making me shiver in a good way.

I carried her back to the car and set her down gently but held on to her hand so she couldn't move until I twisted around to kiss her one last time, for tonight anyway.

"So, when do I get to see you again?" She smiled brightly when we pulled away.

"Tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Yea…wait" A frown made its way onto her face then she made a face as if she were sucking on a lemon I couldn't help but laugh at her. "I can't tomorrow, I've this family thing."

I stopped laughing and frowned too before letting out a defeated sigh, "Its o.k. I'll be back cleaning your school on Monday I'll see you then." I smiled reassuringly.

"Good." Her face brightened again. "I'm gonna miss you." She laughed at herself when the words came out. "God, I sound so melodramatic."

"Don't say that, I'm gonna miss you too." I said kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"I'll text you, when I get home and tomorrow." She promised.

"Night, Mitchie." I smiled as I kissed her cheek before she got into the car.

Mitchie's Prov 

I waited till his headlights vanished onto a side road before letting out an excited squeal, best night ever! I thought to myself.

Shane was so cute, easy to talk to, a lot of fun and a really good kisser. It was unreal how much I missed him already, stupid family traditions I frowned out the window at the thought of spending tomorrow with my mum when I could be spending it with Shane.

I pulled into the drive way and parked behind my dad's Mercedes, the lights were off, I rolled my eyes you think after she rang she would stay up and wait for me to come in to make sure I did come in at least. But I wasn't entirely surprised.

I let myself in at least she didn't lock the door on me I thought as I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water before I went to bed god knows I'll need as much sleep as possible to prepare me for tomorrow.

The light from the refrigerator and rustling broke me out of my thoughts. I peered over the top of the door, and smiled as I saw Matt's brown-cropped hair.

"Boo!" I yelled grabbing his sides.

"Ow." He whimpered as his head hit the frame of the fridge.

I laughed uncontrollably until he turned around and glared at me.

"Aw c'mon grumpy, that was funny." I smiled punching him playfully.

"Hmph." He mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Where were you so late?"

"At Ella's." I said automatically.

"No you weren't, I drove past her house your car wasn't in the driveway." He stated.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked clearly annoyed and slightly embarrassed I was caught out on my lie.

My brother didn't look bothered at all by my accusation, "Where were you?"

"Why do you care?" I asked that annoyance turning to anger quickly.

"I'm your brother of course I care." He shot back.

"You haven't lately; you're always too busy with football or being a jerk." I snapped my hand over my mouth when I realised what I had just said.

"You think I'm too busy for you? That I'm a jerk?" He sounded so hurt.

"Yes." I confessed quietly, the anger was being quickly extinguished by his hurt tone. "I don't think you noticed how much you've changed since becoming Captain."

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

I smiled lopsidedly, "Just don't do it again."

He looked up from the ground and smiled weakly, "I'll try."

"Good." I smiled as I grabbed a glass by the sink rinsed it quickly and filled it with water. "I'll see you in the morning." I said heading towards the stairs.

"Mitch?" He said after me making me turning around. "Where were you?"

"We went to get ice-cream." I smiled hoping he would drop it now.

"Oh, o.k. bet Ella's feeling way better now after ice-cream." He smiled.

"Yeah if she wasn't I'm sure Jake would try his best to cheer her up." I joked making him laugh.

"I'll see you in the morning, Mitch." He said when he overcame his laughing fit.

"Night, Matty." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitchie's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

I groaned slightly as the noise brought me out of the best sleep I've had in a while.

"Mitchie, you up?" Matt asked from the door.

"No." I mumbled reaching for a pillow and pulling it over my face.

He laughed slightly, "C'mon Mitch we gotta go in a while."

"Do I really need to go? You know she's gonna pick out the dress for me anyway and no matter what I say she'll make me wear it. I don't even want to be a debutante." I moaned under the pillow.

"Please Mitchie." He pleaded. "I need you to help me find a tux."

I let a laugh escape my lips, "You in a tux, that's the only reason I'm going to this thing to see that." I said peeking from behind the pillow to see his reaction.

He rolled his eyes, "Hurry up we're leaving in five." And with that he disappeared.

I groaned as I sat up on my bed and flung my legs over the side and walked sluggishly into the bathroom to wash up. When I came out I looked through my curtains and examined the weather, sunny as usually no cloud in site.

I grabbed a knee length denim skirt and a green tank top to match my green flip-flops and pulled them on quickly before skipping downstairs.

I joined my family in the dining room when I grabbed a blue berry muffin and cup of coffee.

Of course my mum had the first thing to say about my outfit.

"Michelle, you couldn't have wore something else could you? Like a tea dress or a nice summer dress?"

"We're just going shopping not to the Ritz." I said simply biting into my muffin.

She frowned disapprovingly but didn't say anything else.

"Are you coming dad?" I asked making conversation even though I knew the answer.

"No, I've just signed a new client and I've loads of paper work to get through." He answered not even looking up from his paper.

I didn't bother responding and we remained in silence until my mum announced we were going.

Shane's Prov 

I woke up more alert than normal, and skipped happily to the bathroom to clean up then grabbed a pair of ¾'s and plain white top and bounced my way downstairs to get breakfast.

"You're oddly awake for this time of day." Nate commented over the breakfast table as I hummed my favourite song as I buttered my toast.

"Yeah, good night's sleep does that to me." I smiled before returning to my humming.

"Yeah, sure it's nothing to do with your date last night?" He smirked as my parents raised their eyebrows.

"You had a date?" My mum asked.

"Sort of." I played it down otherwise she would never let this go.

"So who's the girl? When do we get to meet her?" My dad asked.

"She's called Mitchie and never." I answered both questions at once.

"Why not?" My mum huffed slightly making me laugh.

"It was only our first date; I don't think she's ready to meet the family just yet."

"Yet?" She smiled wider. "You just say the word and I'll make something nice for dinner that night."

"You always make nice dinners, mum." Jason smiled.

Suck up!

"Thank you sweetie." She said kissing my brother on the cheek and leaving the table followed by my dad.

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Anyway, I was thinking we could hang out at the beach today?" I asked my brothers.

"Not seeing Mitchie, today?" Nate asked.

"No, she has some family thing."

"Ah right, or she just didn't wana see your ugly mug two days in a row." Nate laughed but stopped as I glared down at him.

"Just kidding." He put his hands up defensively. "I'll grab towels and our swimming gear." He said getting up from the table.

"I'll make the food." Jason smiled excitedly.

"What do I do?" I asked the now empty room.

Mitchie's Prov

"Oh, this one is cute." My mum smiled widely holding up the ugliest puffy white dress I'd ever seen.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my iPod selecting one of my favourites before slipping one earphone in allowing me to hear my mum whenever she found an even uglier dress.

Matt had abandoned me to get a snack leaving me in a small boutique called, "Every girls dream" – not this one I thought bitterly when I read the sign – everything in it was trimmed in white lace, and had dresses hung on one side and tuxes on the other. Not my definition of fun.

I pulled out my phone and began texting Shane.

"_Hey. What you up to? I'm so bored. Mitchie x"_

A few seconds later my phone went off.

"_Hi. I'm just hanging at the beach with my brothers. The family thing not going well? Shane x_"

I texted back immediately.

"_Not really lol. My mum is dragging me around stupid shops looking for dresses. Wish I was at the beach with you. Mitchie x" _

"_Dresses? Shane x"_

"_You don't want to know. Mitchie x"_

"_I do, tell me please. Shane x"_

"Who are you texting Mitch?" Matt's voice made me jump up from my seat and drop my iPod.

"Just checking up on, Ella." I lied quickly when I contained myself.

"Ah right, tell her I said hi." He smiled handed me a cookie from Subway.

"Thanks." I smiled happy to see food.

"No problem. You ready to help me find a tux?"

"Sure." I smiled letting him lead the way quickly texting Shane as I followed. _"I'll explain later promise. I have to go Matt needs help. Mitchie x"_

I shut my phone and walked to the rail beside the one Matt was searching through.

"Here." I smiled handing him four simple tuxes I picked out for him. "Go try them on and I'll judge which one is best."

"Sure." He shrugged taken them off me. Matt was less interested than I was in this whole debutante ball thing. My mum had roped him into escorting one of my dad's client's daughters.

Shane's Prov 

I let the water wash over my feet the temperature difference between the sand and the water sent a shiver up my body.

"C'mon Shane." Jason yelled as he ran past me into the water splashing anyone within a five-foot radius.

"It's freezing." I complained.

Nate and Jason exchanged a look and before I knew it both their arms caught my legs. I squirmed trying to break their hold but it was useless and when they got into deeper water I was thrown in.

When I found the surface again my brothers were laughing. I frowned at them both before trying to catch them, to duck them.

Mitchie's Prov

"So?" Matt asked coming out of the dressing room in the last tux.

"I liked the last one better." I said after walking around him with criticizing eyes.

"Me too." He laughed. "Thanks Mitchie." He smiled giving himself the once over in a mirror. "You know when Dylan seen you last night you were all he could talk about when you took off." He laughed.

"Dylan?" I frowned trying to picture the boy Matt was talking about. "The guy with shaggy brown hair with the straight fringe, blue eyes."

"Yeah."

I giggled awkwardly, "Dylan sees me every day at school what's the big deal about that?"

"He just kept going on and on about how different you look and asking me all the questions of the day about you." Matt laughed shaking his head slightly at the memory. "I think he likes you."

"Why?" I scrounged my nose up slightly. This was a reflex action when anyone ever gave me a compliment.

"How am I supposed to know?" Matt smiled, shuttering dramatically. "It would be weird and very wrong if I did know."

I laughed at his actions.

"So, would you be interested in him...Dylan?" Matt asked as he looked at my face looking for some indicator of my answer in my expression.

I nearly choked at his forwardness, "Um...wouldn't it be the tiniest bit weird since he's your friend." I said as I tried to fake interest in a loose thread in his tux.

"Nah, I think it would be cool. He's actually a really nice guy and I wouldn't be asking you otherwise if I didn't think he wasn't."

"Oh." Was all that came out, what else could I say? I'm sorry Matt but you know your rival Shane Grey, brown hair, warm liquid brown eyes, really cute smile, yeah, I'm seeing him.

"Just think about it." He smiled before disappearing back into the dressing room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This rather long chapter is dedicated to my friend ilOv3bOn3s who just uploaded her first fic. If you're a NCIS fan you should check it out (even if you're not you should check it out it's amazing) it's called "When I'm Gone". **

Mitchie's Prov

I had successfully gone through yesterday without Matt asking about Dylan after the dressing room incident and without my mum getting me a hideous white dress. Which explained the smile on my face as I got into homeroom the next day, well if I was being honest that was only a small part of why I was smiling the other reason had brown hair and eyes and a smile that made my knees go weak.

"Hey girlies." I smiled widely as I approached my two best friends.

"Hey Mitchie." Ella beamed.

"Hey stranger." Caitlyn smiled. "So, did you lose your cell phone?"

I looked at her confusedly, "No." I said slowly tapping the pocket it was in.

"Well why didn't we get a call when you got home Saturday night?" Caitlyn smiled teasingly.

I laughed slightly, "Sorry, I didn't get back till late and I needed plenty of sleep for yesterday, so I just died when I got back." I explained apologetically.

"Ah." Ella sighed knowingly. "The search for the white dress." She made a face at the end.

Ella and Caitlyn were also going through the nightmare that was the debutante ball, so they understood.

"I guess we can forgive you." Caitlyn giggled. "So, how was the date?" She smiled.

"Is he a good kisser?" Ella laughed.

"The date was amazing! And yes he's a really good kisser." I giggled at the end like some over-crazed fan-girl that got to kiss her idol.

During homeroom and the rest of my classes I was made to go in to way more detail of our every movement and action during the date so Dr Phil and Oprah could analysis everything that happened.

************************************************************

The day went in quickly and I couldn't hide the wide smile that took over my face when the final bell rang.

I was about to run out of the room but I hesitated and waited for Caitlyn and Ella. However my impatience shone through.

"Go on." Caitlyn laughed. "Go see him."

"Yeah, we'll see you in the theatre in a bit." Ella smiled.

"Thank you." I said running out of the classroom towards the caretaker's office.

I met him as he was coming out of the office.

"Hi." I smiled brightly at him.

His head shot up instantly and just as quick his flawless smile appeared. "Hey. I didn't think I was going to see you until after the Drama club."

"Well, I'm sure Miss Johnson won't mind me being a tiny bit late."

"Don't be late because of me." He smiled sweetly taken my hand. "I'll walk you to the theatre, and then we can catch up afterwards."

It was amazing how well after two weeks Shane knew his way about the school and how only after two days we looked and acted as if we've being going out longer, proof that we were supposed to be.

"What are you gonna be up to when I'm in here?" I smiled gesturing to the theatre.

"I have to vacuum the English and Art rooms." He sighed.

"The cleaning will be over soon." I reassured him rubbing his cheek.

"I know." He said closing his eyes slightly as he leaned into my touch. "At the same time I don't want it to be over, it's nice getting to see you every day."

"Shane, we've only been dating since Saturday." I giggled.

"I know." He smiled opening his eyes. "Doesn't mean I haven't been looking at you since I got here though." He said teasingly moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

I felt myself blush before I tried to hit him, but my hand collided with air as he danced out of the way.

"I'll see you out front at five." He laughed before turning and walking back the way we came.

I watched after him and waited until his laughing faded before I walked into the theatre and took a seat beside Ella trying not to draw attention to myself.

***************************************************************************

I smiled and felt my pace pick up when I seen him leaning against the wall outside the glass entrance door.

"Look at her go." Ella laughed behind me.

I felt myself blush slightly, "I'll call you guys later." I said over my shoulder.

Both smiled and waved before making their way out the side entrance. I was glad my friends understood that I was just really excited about the beginning of my new relationship and not ditching them on purpose.

"Hi." I smiled as I pushed the glass door opened.

"Hey." He smiled widely making my knees feel like jelly. "How was the Drama club?"

"Not bad, we're putting on "High School Musical" as our end of year show." I smiled.

"Nice, are you going up for Gabriella?"

I laughed in surprise, "You know the character's names?"

He nodded as he cheeks went red, "Jason, had a thing for it when it came out he would not shut up about it."

"Sure." I smiled slyly. "Or you were a secret fan?"

He rolled his eyes slightly, "You're right." He said sarcastically before letting out a high pitched girly scream, "I just looove Troy Bolton, don't you? He's such a hottie." He said impersonating a girl's voice.

I laughed uncontrollably at him.

"O.k." I tried to inhale deeply to calm myself after a few minutes. "I get it, you weren't a huge secret fan."

He smiled victoriously.

"So, how was your afternoon?" I asked.

"Boring I forgot my iPod." He made a face before continuing. "And there was _a lot_ of gum on the carpets and I had to scrape it off. So if you could please for the next three weeks refrain from eating chewing gum in rooms with carpets." He laughed slightly at the end.

"O.k., I promise." I giggled.

He smiled as something came to him. "Speaking of promises. You promised to tell me why you needed a dress." He looked at me intently.

"Ah _that_." I sighed screwing my face up a little before wandering over to take a seat on the wall.

"Is it that bad?" He giggled sitting beside me.

"For me it is." I said glumly. "Do you know what a debutante ball is?"

His confused expression was answer enough.

"It's when young girls that have reached a mature age are introduced into society." I rhymed off the meaning that had been branded into my brain.

"Sounds like fun." He laughed sarcastically.

I gave him a quick glare.

"Sorry." He apologised. "So, what all happens?"

"Well in the beginning each girl is introduced then their escort walks them down a run way sort of thing before they go to their seats, there's a big meal then there's the deb's first dance." I felt myself shutter at the word dance.

Shane's Prov

Escort? Like a date? Was she going to ask me? Were we that serious that she would consider me? Or had she asked someone else? Could I deal with that?

I looked up at her she had finished speaking, and she obviously wanted me to say something, guess it's now or never to get those answers I thought to myself.

Mitchie's Prov

"Escort?" Shane asked taken a lot of interest in the word I used.

"Yeah, you know like a date sort of thing…" I trailed off as I realised what he was getting at and felt the breath getting stuck in my throat. "You want to be my escort." I spat out when the air in my throat allowed me to.

"Unless you don't want me to." He looked as hurt as his tone was. "I don't want to rush you into anything if you want to take this relationship slowly."

"No." I objected quickly, rush shmush, I really liked Shane and who else would make the worst night of my life fun. "I'd love you to be my escort."

That smiled brightened his face again only this time it was wider I was glad I was sitting down otherwise I would have another bruise. "Great, when is it? Where is it? Wow, I'll have to get a tux."

I laughed at his reaction, "Calm down Shane. It's next month we have plenty of time for you to get organised."

"Good." He smiled as he blew out a huge breath.

Then something so obvious I wanted to hit myself came to me, Matt would be at the ball and he and Shane in one room wasn't good I dreaded to think what would happen when Matt learned that Shane would be escorting me in that one room.

"Matt." I choked out.

"What about…" But before Shane could finish a look of realisation swept across him. "He'll be at the ball."

I nodded once; my throat felt like it had closed up.

"Don't worry, Mitchie." Shane said quickly when he noticed the horror struck look that was on my face. "We'll sort something out; we have plenty of time to talk it out with him."

There wasn't enough time in the world to talk to Matt about this but I just nodded instead of voicing my concerns.

"We'll work it out." He said soothingly one last time before looking at his watch. "I should be getting home."

"Yeah, me too." I said standing up and offering him my hand to help him up.

He took it and held onto it as he walked me back to my car.

"I'll call you tonight." I tried to smile as I slid into the driver's seat but he seen right through it.

"Mitchie, please don't worry about it." He smiled. "Everything will be fine, I'll not bother coming if you're going to worry about it so much."

"No." I objected. "I'll talk to Matt, everything will be fine, I really want you there." I smiled up at him near the end.

"I really want to be there." He smiled widely before bending down and kissing me lightly on the lips. "I'll talk to you later." He smiled as he closed the door.

I gave him a smile and a wave before I reversed out of my parking space after that kiss I was starting to believe anything was possible, even telling Matt that Shane was going to be my escort.

***************************************************

When I got home the nerves returned when I seen Matt's car in the driveway. I switched the engine off and had every intention of getting out of the car but my body didn't respond and I was thankful it didn't. I remained in the car, for what seemed seconds just staring out the window seeing nothing, it was only till my dad knocked on the window that I realised it wasn't seconds but half an hour that past since I pulled into the driveway.

"What are you doing sitting in the car?" My dad asked as I opened the door.

"Nothing, I was just..." But I didn't need to continue he was already five steps ahead of me obviously my story wasn't one of interest.

When I walked in behind him, the smell of seafood and chicken caught my attention. I went into the kitchen to investigate. My family, especially my mum weren't big on cooking, so I was shocked to find her taken things out of the oven, while two other figures blotted out by the sun behind them were laughing as they stirred separate pots on the cooker.

It was like walking into the twilight zone, not that I was complaining the scene in front of me was exactly how I believed normal families should be.

"Hi sweetie." My mum smiled widely, not like her normal reaction when I was wearing jeans.

"Hi mum. What's going on?" I asked gesturing to the scene I just came across.

My voice obviously got the attention of the other two figures in the room as both turned away from what they were doing to look at me.

Matt was one of them, but the other face was one I didn't recognise right away. Until his piercing blue eyes and shaggy brown hair made me gasp quietly.

"Matt brought Dylan home for dinner so I thought a little homemade meal would be nice." My mum's smile had a hint of something behind it then when she was sure Dylan couldn't see she winked at me. Crap, Matt got to her. "Dylan's an amazing cook, his parents sent him to Italy over the summer to a cooking school." My mum bragged.

"Uh huh." I said dismissively. "So, what you making?"

"_We're_ making stuffed clams, crab cakes, apple chicken quesadilla, Buffalo wings, asparagus risotto just a little buffet, something different." She smiled before looking back at the oven and grabbing another tray out of it.

A buffet, a dinner that could last hours and I wouldn't be able to move out of the room with the food because we'd all have to share it, I rolled my eyes the lengths my mum would go to, to get me together with a rich person.

"Well, don't just stand there Mitch, give us a hand." Matt smiled.

"She doesn't have to, Matt." Dylan spoke up quickly before looking at me. "We're pretty much done." He smiled; his smile would have probably dazzled me if I hadn't known Shane's smile was a lot more dazzling. But his smile was also hopeful which made me wonder, had Matt got him here under false pretences?

"Good." I sighed making both boys giggle. "I should go clean up before dinner." I said exiting the room quickly, pulling out my phone as I ran upstairs.

"Caitlyn?" I said instantly when the phone stopped ringing.

"_Mitchie?"_ She sounded out of breath. "_I hope you're happy you made me run upstairs to answer..."_

"Yeah, Caity I owe you my life. Hold on, please." I interrupted her then put her on hold and called Ella then I hit another button so we were having a three way call.

"_Hi._" Ella sang into the phone when she answered.

"Hi." Caitlyn and I chorused.

"_Oh three way call, what's up?_" Ella asked.

"Can you's come over for dinner?" I asked urgently.

"_I_ _can't sorry, Mitch. My dad just got home from his business trip in Aspen_." Caitlyn said apologetically.

"_I would if I could Mitch but the step witch is back my dad wants us to have a family dinner_." Ella sighed.

"Great." I frowned.

"_Why what's up?_" Ella asked.

"Matt invited Dylan home for dinner and now my mum's met him...well you know what she's like." I had explained about the Dylan issue at school so my friend's understood immediately.

"_I'm sorry; I'm leaving you to deal with that by yourself._"Caitlyn apologised.

"_Me too._" Ella put in.

"Its o.k. don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll survive one dinner." I tried to sound more upbeat now.

"_You will but will Matt when you're through with him?_" Caitlyn laughed.

I laughed with them, "We'll see how well he can grovel."

"_See ya Mitch._" Caitlyn giggled.

"_Call us when it's over._" Ella added before both lines went dead.

I sighed heavily as I threw my phone onto my bed before beginning to look for a new top; the school day had taken its toile on this one.

I settled for my white Rolling Stones t-shirt, I wasn't a huge fan but I loved the logo, and made my way downstairs where everyone including my dad who had been absent earlier was sitting down at the table.

I smiled a little as I watched disapproval wash across my mum's face when she seen what I was wearing as I took my seat, which was conveniently between Matt and Dylan.

I shot Matt an accusing glance as I helped myself to some of the food set out in the middle of the table, but he just smiled sheepishly before talking.

"So, Mitch, what show are you's putting on at the end of term?" Matt asked.

"High School Musical." I answered eyeing him suspiciously since when did he care what the drama club was doing?

"Dylan, isn't that the movie your little sister loves?" Matt asked conversationally.

Ah that's why he cares.

"Yeah." Dylan smiled. "She loves Gabriella, I guess that parts gonna be yours."

"Of course." My mum beamed. "Michelle always gets the lead parts."

"Yeah, Matt is always bragging about how good a singer you are." Dylan smiled directly at me.

"Really?" I grinned at Matt.

"I'm not always saying that." Matt mumbled.

"Aw its sweet I like knowing my brother's proud of me." I teased making my mum and Dylan laugh my dad was too evoked in eaten and reading his paper to notice the conversation taken place.

"Maybe I'll bring my sister to see you in it." Dylan smiled after a while.

"That sounds delightful." My mum beamed "Our families could go together."

I frowned at the Buffalo wing in my hand; she hadn't been this enthusiastic about one of my shows before.

"I'll talk to my mum about it." Dylan smiled.

Ah no you won't I wanted to object but I held my tongue.

"That sounds great, doesn't it Mitch?" Matt smiled at me.

I gave him a quick glare before putting the widest fake smile on my face, "Sure, does." I said with fake enthusiasm. To my parents and Dylan it would sound like I was up for it but Matt knew me well enough and rolled his eyes at me.

"Give him a break. He's nice." Matt whispered under his breath to me.

I shook my head subtly from side to side.

*************************************************************

Dinner took forever to get through, my hands inched towards my phone every so often to play my ring tone and pretend I had a call so I could leave but the ear bashing I would receive later for it wasn't worth it.

Dylan was polite enough during the whole meal, asking me questions about myself he seemed genuinely interested in my life and everyone in it, which made it suck more that later I'd have to deflate his little balloon of hope.

"I have to get back to work." My dad said getting up from his seat.

"It was a pleasure." Dylan said standing and extending his hand to my dad who was already half way to the door.

My dad looked at Dylan's hand for a second I thought I seen his eyes roll slightly at the gesture but it was so quick that I couldn't be sure, then he took Dylan's hand shook it once and left.

"Well, I should get this cleaned up." My mum said looking at the mess. "Matthew, give me a hand please."

I frowned a little as Matt gave me a small sly smile as he collected the plates and followed my mum out. Leaving us alone, subtle…NOT!

Dylan and I were silent for a minute it wasn't comfortable it was just awkward. I was on the verge of excusing myself before Dylan spoke.

"You didn't know I was coming tonight."

It was supposed to be a question but he said it as a statement.

"No." I said almost apologetically.

"It's o.k. I knew that already it was clear in the kitchen you weren't expecting me. Also I knew you wouldn't agree to something so…formal."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" He was right, of course, but I couldn't help but to take offence at his tone.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He said quickly. "I just meant you're a _simple_ girl."

They way he lingered on the word "simple" made my stomach do summersaults.

He smiled as he read whatever expression was present on my face, "Isn't that what Shane said you were?"

When he said Shane's name my heart crawled up into my throat and I suddenly became rigid. How did he know about Shane and me? Were we not as careful in the mall as I thought we were? Oh no, was he going to tell Matt?

"You can't tell Matt." I choked out.

Just then Matt walked through the two-way doors from the kitchen, to collect more of the empty trays in the centre of the table.

"Can't tell me what?" Matt asked staring only at me.

"I…" I stuttered. Oh god what was I going to say? I racked my brain trying to find something.

"Mitchie just agreed to go out on with me." Dylan cut in quickly, smiling at me then at Matt. "She didn't want you to know how good of a match maker you are thought it would go to your head." Dylan joked.

"I knew you'd like him Mitch." Matt smiled triumphantly. I just nodded keeping my eyes on Dylan, what was he up to? Was he that desperate to date me that he was going to black mail me into it?

"I'll let you's be to make plans." He said almost skipping with happiness out of the room.

"What are _you doing_?" I almost screeched at him.

"Helping you." Dylan answered confusedly.

"Oh right." I said sarcastically. "So, what part of me dating you is supposed to _help_ me?"

"I'm not asking you to date me; I'm asking you to pretend to date me." He answered quietly looking at the table.

"Pretend?" It was my turn to be confused.

"I've being seeing someone, someone my family wouldn't really approve of; you of all people should know how that feels." He said looking at me now but still talking in whisper. "We could be each others' cover stories."

It was all starting to make sense to me I'd be able to tell Matt and my parents I was seeing Dylan when I'd be on dates with Shane, it was cowardly but this meant I would have more time to prepare, when you're as close as Matt and myself it's hard when you're breaking an unspoken rule.

"Deal." I smiled widely.

"When should we have our first fake date?" Dylan smiled.

"I dunno I'll talk to Shane later then we can decide and I'll text you, give me your number." I thought my face was about to split because of my smile as I handed him my phone.

He typed it in as I put mine into his phone and we exchanged phones once again before he left.

I avoided the kitchen when Dylan left so I didn't have to answer a million questions from my mum and Matt and made my way upstairs to phone Shane.

Once I closed the door of my bedroom it took a millisecond to get my phone out and begin searching my contact list for Shane's number.

The number rang out three times without even going to voice mail after the fourth time I just called it quits and crossed my fingers that he would call me. He still hadn't called when I was getting ready for bed so I gave up on waiting and reassured myself I would see him tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Shane's Prov

Did I say I'd call her? Or did she say she'd call me? Yes I was still obsessing over the fact Mitchie never called last night, my hand had itched towards my cell phone several times but that would've made me look more desperate than I am already.

I grabbed the steering wheel a little bit tighter as I thought of all the possible reasons she couldn't call, did she talk to Matt about us yesterday did they get into it and end up getting grounded? Was this a subtle way to let me know she wasn't interested anymore? Maybe she was in an accident? I cringed away from the last two.

Breath Shane I told myself, you'll see her soon. At that thought I felt my foot go down on the accelerator a little bit more.

I couldn't help sigh with relief when I seen her sitting on the wall outside her school with that prize winning smile spreading across her face as she seen me pull up.

"Hi." She smiled as I got out of the car.

"Hey." I smiled right back at her.

"So..." She started obviously something was on her mind as I watched her expression go a little more serious. "How come you didn't pick up last night?" A little frown line appeared in the middle of her forehead.

"Pick up?" My tone must've come out as confused as the expression on my face.

"Yeah, I called you four times." She looked sort of embarrassed when she gave me the number.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "My phone didn't ring all last night; I should know I was staring at it waiting for your call."

She cocked her head to the side confused, "Huh." Then she was rummaging in her bag and pulled out her cell, she jabbed a couple of buttons then held the phone to her ear.

After a few seconds she looked up even more confused, "Isn't your phone ringing?"

"Nope." I said looking at the small black cell phone in my hand and then held it up to allow her to see it.

"Oh." She said pressing another button then handing me her phone, "Isn't that your number; I haven't changed it since you gave it to me."

I looked at the number on her cell and started rhyming off my number in my head as I examined it, "Ah there's the problem, that "8" should be a "7"." I said as I fixed it.

I hit the call button when I finished and held up my phone as it started ringing.

Her frown line deepened, "How did that happen?"

"Maybe you hit it by mistake or something, no biggy." I smiled reassuringly.

"No biggy?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought you went off of me."

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, but she didn't understand and glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologised quickly. "It's just that's exactly what I was thinking when I didn't get a call."

"Oh." She smiled. "But we were both wrong, right?"

I smiled widely at her, "Very, very wrong." I said reassuringly before pulling her towards me for a quick but passionate kiss.

***************************************************************************

Mitchie's Prov

I waited patiently outside the caretaker's room for Shane to come back out.

When he did he was carrying a mop and bucket, "Maths corridor today." He smiled shaking the bucket.

"I'll help." I smiled holding my hand out for the mop.

"You don't have to, I can just meet you outside it won't take me long."

"No, I want to help." I smiled pleadingly. "Please."

"Fine." He sighed dramatically making me laugh. "Here, you can hold the sponges." He said pulling two bright yellow sponges out of the empty bucket.

"Are you sure I can cope they're pretty heavy." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes slightly, "Someone thinks she's a comic today." He mumbled, "Well Lee Evans I'll meet you in the Maths corridor I have to go to the canteen for warm water."

I giggled slightly before nodding and turning around to go the opposite way he was heading. I felt his gaze still on me so I let my arms fall to the sides and pretended to struggle with the sponges; I could just imagine the eye roll he was doing now.

**********************************************************

"So, you were serious when you said to hold the sponges? Don't I get to do anything else?" I complained as I watched him mop the floor.

"I don't want you doing something that could get you dirty or anything." He smiled a couple of steps away from me.

"I don't mind getting dirty..." I said as I walked towards the bucket behind his back and dipped one sponge in. "...or wet." I laughed throwing the wet sponge at his back.

He laughed shaking his head in disbelief as he turned around to face me, "Oh is that how you do it Miss Torres."

"Yeah." I smiled widely. "What'cha gonna do about it?"

He smiled evilly at me then at the mop in his hands.

"You wouldn't." I said narrowing my eyes.

He smiled wider as he nodded once and started running at me with it.

I let out a high pitch scream as I started running away dropping the other sponge. His strong arms were wrapped around me in mere seconds he was fast and over my screaming I didn't hear him drop the mop so he was holding me firmly in both arms.

"So, Miss Torres, any last words before I hang you upside down and put you head first into that bucket?" He smirked.

I screamed a little in between pleads as he dragged me towards the bucket.

"Hmm." He said thoughtfully as he stopped inches away from the bucket. "I'll not dunk you if…I get a kiss."

I laughed slightly before I twisted my head back and met his waiting lips.

"So, do I still get dunked?" I asked smiling as we came up for air.

He shook his head before leaning in again.

"Come on." I smiled pulling away. "You still have a corridor to mop."

He screwed up his face and pouted slightly but picked up the mop at our feet and continued from where he left off as I sat in a dry spot and watched.

"So..." He said suddenly making me jump. "What was it you needed to tell me last night?"

"How do you know I needed to tell you something?" I smiled.

"You called me four times." He laughed. "So?"

"Well I do have to tell you something but I also like talking to you so that was another reason too."

"O.k. so what's up?" He smiled stopping and resting his chin on top of the mop given me his undivided attention.

Shane's Prov

"Matt had a friend over for dinner last night; he was actually trying to set us up."

My stomach twisted oddly at her words making me feel sick.

"Don't worry I wasn't interested and I was getting ready to tell Dylan about us when we were left alone except he got there before me."

"Wait, he knows about us? Is he going to tell Matt?" I asked worriedly but not for me for the eaten Mitchie was bound to receive.

"No, that's the thing he's gonna help us out, he's actually seeing someone, someone his family wouldn't approve of..." She lingered for a second on that phrase and right a way I understood that she was comparing our situation with his.

"Your family doesn't approve of me?" I asked slightly hurt.

She rushed to reassure me, "No, of course they would approve of you my parents anyway. But Matt wouldn't, it's hard to explain how close we are sometimes we're all each other has when our parents go into their own little world that's why this." She gestured between us. "…is slightly complicated."

I nodded, "I guess it would be the same if my brothers didn't like you."

"So, you understand it might take me a while to prepare myself to tell him?"

I nodded once not really understanding where she was going with this.

"Well, Dylan, Matt's friend, offered to be my cover story for the time being." A light pink tinge washed her cheeks as she finished.

"And your gonna be his." I felt myself smile as all the pieces of the puzzle clicked together in my head.

"Yeah, are you o.k. with that?" She looked slightly worried about my answer.

"Of course it is, this way when we're on a date Matt won't be stalking you cause he'll think you're with...David or Dylan...or whatever and we can have a proper date." If enthusiasm were a liquid it would have been over flowing as I thought of the possibilities.

She let out a small sigh of relief, "I'm glad you see it that way I thought you would think the worst, like I was embarrassed by you, which I'm definitely not. As soon as I'm ready I'll tell Matt, and I'll definitely be ready before the debutante ball."

I smiled widely at her, "So when's your first fake date with Dylan going to be?"

"Saturday?" She asked.

"Saturday, sounds perfect." I smiled at her.

I watched her smile widely before pulling out her phone and begin texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked as I started mopping again.

"Dylan, I'm gonna tell him about Saturday." She smiled up at me from where she sat.

"Aw, o.k." I smiled, before I started thinking of things Mitchie and I could do on Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, was a busy one for me and I had every intention of updating when I got home but I was just so tired. So here's a long one to make it up to you's :) **

Mitchie's Prov 

"So, has he told you what you's were gonna do today?" Caitlyn smiled from my bed as I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the casual clothes Shane had told me to wear.

"Nope he didn't let anything slip, just that I should bring casual clothes and maybe something dressy for later." I smiled, I loved how enthusiastic Shane had become after I told him about Dylan, and it was clear he put a lot of thought into this date.

"What's your something dressy?" Ella eyed me from my closet. Ella was big on fashion not like my mum who I believed just criticised me on purpose, but just because Ella liked dressing people, it was like her favourite hobby.

"Don't worry Ella; I left all my dressy clothes hanging up in my bathroom for you to choose." I smiled.

"Yay." Ella squeaked skipping into the bathroom.

Caitlyn and I just shook our heads at her, nothing could damping her good mood, except maybe her step mum, but even at that Ella smiled through it, probably picturing sticking some sharp object in her step mum's eye.

"Are these o.k.?" I asked Caitlyn gesturing to the clothes I was in.

Caitlyn took a second to look me up and down; I was in a pair of faded grey jeans, a black vest top and a pair of converse. "Perfect as always." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled lopsidedly. "Sorry I'm not hanging out with you guys today."

"Don't be." Caitlyn smiled. "It's good to see you finally happy with someone."

"Yeah Mitchie." Ella smiled in agreement as she came out of the bathroom with a dark blue keyhole flowy dress with matching coloured high heel sandals.

"Oh nice dress." Caitlyn smiled.

"I wouldn't have picked it otherwise." Ella smiled.

"Where am I going to put it?" I thought out loud.

"How about we let it hang up in my car so it doesn't crease and we'll drop it off to you when you need it?" Ella smiled.

"You's would do that?" I asked.

"Of course, we'll just be hanging at the mall anyway." Caitlyn smiled.

"Thank you's so much." I smiled puling them into a little group hug.

Shane's Prov

"So where are you taken her?" Nate asked as I flew about my room looking for my white trainers.

"It's a secret." I smiled cheekily at him.

"Well you can tell us it's not like your taken us on the date." Jason stated.

"No, but if I tell you's you'll tell Caitlyn and Ella and I'm not risking Mitchie finding out until we're there." I said as I put my hand under my bed searching for my shoes.

"Ah ha so it is a place you's are going." Jason said triumphantly making me roll my eyes at him.

"We won't tell." Nate promised.

"Still not telling."

"Well where are you meeting her?" Nate asked.

"The mall, she's meeting Dylan there so if Matt follows her he'll see them together." I explained.

"Does this mean you's will be doubling?" Nate asked curiously.

"No, it's just going to be me and Mitchie." I answered as my hand finally found my shoes.

"You don't know what Caitlyn is doing today, do you?" Nate tried to say subtly.

I shook my head, "Nope why don't you just call her and ask her to meet up?"

"I can't be that straightforward." He almost shouted.

"I asked Ella what they were doing today." Jason said as if it were no big deal.

Nate looked at him disbelief clear in his face, "And?"

"They're hanging out at the mall, Ella said she didn't mind if we wanted to hang out with them." Jason smiled.

"And you're only telling me now because?" Nate asked rhetorically. "I gotta go change, Shane can we catch a lift with you?"

"Sure." I said as I slipped on my shoes but he was already out the door.

Mitchie's Prov 

"So Jason said "yes"?" I smiled as Ella drove us to the mall.

"Yep." If it was possible Ella's smile was a lot wider than normal.

"Oh lucky me." Caitlyn muttered in the back seat.

"Is Nate not coming?" I asked Ella as Caitlyn sulked.

"Jason didn't say." Ella grimaced.

"I'm going to be the third wheel." Caitlyn whined.

"You know Nate's nuts about you he'll be here, once he finds out where Jason is going." Ella assured her as we pulled into the Mall parking lot.

"If he's not I'm going home." Caitlyn mumbled as we pulled into a parking space.

"Well I hope it all works out for you's." I smiled. "I gotta go or I'm gonna be late." And with that I hopped out of the car and ran towards the fountain in the middle of the mall.

Dylan was waiting when I got there.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Hi." He smiled but the smile wasn't enough to hide how down he sounded.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing's wrong." He smiled again but it was lost on me.

"Don't lie to me." I shot instantly.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He smiled weakly.

"Tell me please." I hated seeing him so down.

"Peyton, my girlfriend, has a assignment to hand in on Monday so today is a pretty big waste for me."

His face looked so deflated and unhappy I didn't quite think about my response, "Aw, I feel so bad for you coming out here to just help me out, hang out with us."

"Us? As in you and Shane?" He asked.

I nodded once.

"Nah, it would be weird following you around on your date." He said shaking his head.

"Please." I said putting on my best puppy dog pout. "I'll feel awful if I know you have to spend the whole day by yourself.

"Um..." He mumbled chewing on his lip.

"Please." I said again.

"O.k." He smiled lopsidedly. "But will Shane mind?"

Shane's Prov

"Will Shane mind what?" I smiled coming up behind Mitchie and a guy who I suppose was Dylan.

"Shane." Mitchie smiled widely before throwing her arms around me and given me a kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arm around my waist so I would automatically put mine around her.

"So, what would I mind?" I asked her after our embrace.

"Dylan's girlfriend can't hang out with him today and I don't want him to spend the day by himself so I was thinking he could come with us." Mitchie looked at me with pleading eyes so of course I couldn't say no.

"Sure." I mumbled, there goes my whole day alone with Mitchie.

"Thanks man, I know having someone tag along when you're on a date isn't the best thing in the world." Dylan said apologetically.

"It's no problem, suppose I should be thanking you for the whole cover story thing anyway." I smiled.

"You're welcome, dude." Dylan smiled. "So, what did you have planned for today?"

"It was gonna be a surprise but I guess I can tell you's now, we're going to the country park." I smiled hopefully at Mitchie.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "That sounds awesome."

"I hoped you would say that." I smiled widely back at her.

"Awesome." Dylan smiled moving in between us wrecking the moment. "That place has abseiling and paint balling."

"Yeah, I know it won't be my first time." I cut him off abruptly. "But it will be Mitchie's." I said nodding towards her.

"Oh right surprise." Dylan nodded indicating he understood this boy was slower than Jason.

I thought our walk to the car was going to be like always with Mitchie and I holding hands but she strolled behind me with Dylan keeping to his annoyingly slow pace. Then at the car she sat in the back with him, of course I was frowning out the front window all the time but I knew she was trying to show him he wasn't a third wheel, even though he was...Shane I warned myself in my head be nice you owe him a lot.

"So, what's Peyton like?" Mitchie asked enthusiastically.

"She's funny and always up for a good time, you's two would get on perfectly." Dylan answered.

"I hope so, I'd love to get to know her, then we could all double."

I rolled my eyes, was I ever going to have a date with Mitchie that it would just be the two of us?

"We're here." I said pulling into the parking lot.

I jumped out of the car when it came to a stop and opened Mitchie's door for her and helped her out.

"Thanks." She smiled that adorable pink tinge washing over her cheeks. "What are we doing first?" She smiled eagerly when she had the blush under control.

"I was thinking a little abseiling, treetop climbing, have a go on the zip line then finish up with paint ball before I take you somewhere to eat."

"After paintballing I'll take off I don't want to be a bigger burden on your date." Dylan interceded as he hovered about at the front of the car.

"Thanks man." I smiled at him quickly before Mitchie could talk him into coming with us for something to eat.

**************************************************

The country park seemed like a popular place today, so when we came to the paint ball field there were fifteen others waiting to play.

"So, if you get shot you're out and you must return..."

I giggled slightly as Mitchie made a face as the geeky assistant for the paint ball field rambled on about the rules of the game and how to put on the body armour for the last forty-five minutes.

"...remember shots below the neck only. Now they'll be six teams of three since there's so many of you's."

"I'm so glad we're in the same team." Mitchie smiled as we put on the red team's camouflage outfit and body armour.

"I'm just glad we're finally getting to play, I thought that guy's lecture was gonna last forever." Dylan laughed.

I nodded in agreement.

"O.k." The assistant shouted. "Red team you will be exiting through the red door down the corridor to the left. Blue this door behind me, yellow the door opposite me and green the door opposite the red team's door. Orange and purple teams your doors are down the corridor and to the right. Exiting out different doors gives everyone a chance for the first minute at least. Let the madness begin."

The assistant was right we only had a minute when we entered the paintball field before the other teams descended on us, paintballs were flying out of nowhere and in the commotion I ended up getting separated from Mitchie.

Mitchie's Prov

When's this over? I thought helplessly as I hid behind a bush hugging my knees close to my chin.

Yes I was a coward. I was all for it at first until the first paintball flew at my head, then I just ran for my life, so much for the word team.

"Ha, what do we have here?"

I opened my eyes, to find a boy with red hair standing above me wearing a cocky sneer.

"First timer?" His sneer softened.

I nodded once.

"Well, it'll be over quickly." His sneer was back in a millisecond as he raised his paintball gun.

I cringed back instantly waiting for the impact of the paintball, then my finger found the gun I had shoved behind me as I hid.

I didn't open my eyes, as I wrapped my hand around the gun and pointed it in the direction the boy was standing in when I last had my eyes opened and fired.

"Crap!"

I opened my eyes and looked up at the red haired boy as he let out a string of profanities, and notice a florescent green spatter on the front of his body armour.

"Killed by a first timer." He muttered after the profanities as he stormed off.

I felt a rush of adrenaline flow through me, paintball felt good when you were on the right end of the gun. I jumped up; I had to tell Shane he would never believe I shot someone.

Shane's Prov

Come on, Mitch, where'd you go? I thought to myself as I looked behind another bush. She took off by herself as soon as the first shots were fired. I should've chose something else or somewhere else, god she's gonna hate me.

"I'll go this way." Dylan said pointing on a head. "You check that way."

Who put you in charge? I wanted to say, yeah, I know I should be nice to the guy but I couldn't help feel slightly bitter about not getting my day alone with Mitchie. Then again if it was just Mitchie and I it would be harder to find her.

"Sure." I nodded once before walking in the direction Dylan pointed.

I jogged quietly through the under growth dodging paint balls and firing my own when needed. I finally stopped when I reached a clearing at the edge of the field.

"Mitchie!?" I yelled quietly, I couldn't risk being shot and being put out of the game before I found her.

"Shane?"

Her bright voice made me smile as I turned around and found her standing at the edge of the clearing where I had just come from.

I felt a sigh of relief make its way through my lips as I walked towards her, "You're o.k." I smiled.

"I'm better than o.k." She gushed. "I killed someone. Well not really "killed" but I put him out." She smiled jumping up and down excitedly like a little kid.

I smiled widely at her before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me, "Congratulations." I smiled before kissing her lightly.

"Let's go kick some..." But before I could finish my sentence I was sent reeling backwards on to the ground. "Ow." I winced when I recovered from the impact.

"Shane?" Mitchie's voice was full of panic and concern. "Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered opening my eyes that had automatically shut, but I couldn't see through the visor of my helmet all I could see was florescent green.

"Holy cow, they could have really hurt you." Her voice was beside me now and her cold fingertips made me shiver as they brushed under my chin as she unfastened the clasp of my helmet and pulled it off me.

"Wow, what happened?" Dylan asked as he jogged out behind some trees.

"Some, idiot shot Shane in the face." Mitchie answered still staring at me and rubbing my cheek.

"I'm honestly o.k. Mitchie." I smiled reassuringly before curving my hand around her cheek and rubbing it. "Does mean I have to sit out now though." I sighed.

"We'll get whoever it was for you." Dylan smiled as he reached for Mitchie's shoulder.

"Maybe I should sit out." Mitchie said mostly to me.

"No." I objected. "You're having fun, and I'll see you soon enough." I smiled as I scrambled onto my feet and helped her up.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Of course, Dylan will keep you safe."

"Pfft, like I need his help." She giggled.

"I'll see you guys later." I smiled as I watched them walk back into the trees.

****************************************************************

The buzzer went off and the remaining players returned in one's or two's I was undeniably impressed that Mitchie had lasted till the end, but disappointed that I wasn't the one to finish it with her.

Mitchie and Dylan came into the room last giggling between themselves.

"Did you see that boys face when I came behind him? He so thought he had you trapped." Dylan smiled at her.

"I know I wish I got his face on film."

"So, much for not needing my help." Dylan teased poking her in her side.

I stood up to let them see me over the crowd.

"Shane." Mitchie smiled running towards me and throwing her arms around my neck. "You should have seen us, we totally kicked ass."

"I'm proud of you." I laughed.

"Well I better get going." Dylan interrupted. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye Dylan." Mitchie smiled.

"Later man." I smiled.

When Dylan vanished into the crowd Mitchie and I took off our paint balling gear and went back to my jeep.

Mitchie's Prov

"Did Dylan say how he was getting home?" Shane asked as I slid into the passenger's seat beside him.

"Yeah, he said he was getting a friend to pick him up." I smiled.

"Hopefully not Matt." Shane laughed.

I shook my head and giggled at Shane's very bad attempt at a joke.

"So where are we going to eat?" I smiled as my stomach growled.

"I made us a picnic. It was only big enough for two that's why I didn't ask Dylan." He said apologetically.

"It's o.k. I'm sort of glad you didn't ask him." I confessed.

"Why?" He said slightly shocked.

"Well today was supposed to be just you and me, and with Dylan there I was trying to make sure he didn't feel like a third wheel so it didn't give us time to be us." I answered. "I'm sorry, for inviting him to the country park I just felt so bad for him, and we owe him a lot." I said apologetically.

"I know you don't have to be sorry." He smiled at me before turning his attention back to the road.

"Where are we having this picnic then?" I smiled lightening the subject.

"The park, I thought we could sit by the fountain like last Saturday?" He smiled.

"Sounds perfect, I'll get Ella to bring around my nicer clothes." I smiled bringing out my phone.

"You don't have to you look beautiful in anything." He smiled as a small blush filled his cheeks.

My heart melted as I slid the phone back into my pocket, I would deal with Ella's wrath later but this moment with him was perfect.

*****************************************************************************

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love reading them.**


	13. Chapter 13

Shane's Prov

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow." I smiled widely as I made my way into Nate's room, where both my brothers were.

"Ask her what exactly?" Nate said looking up from his laptop.

"To come over for dinner and meet the parents sometime this week." My smile got wider as a rush of excitement fluttered inside me.

"You's have only been dating a week." Nate stated.

"I know." I shrugged. "But after the picnic yesterday and the fact I'm head over heels for this girl, I don't want to slow down with her."

"I'm not saying you should slow down a lot just saying maybe you should move at the speed of sound instead of light with her." Nate joked.

Jason burst into laughter, "Nate you're supposed to be the smart guy, everyone knows light and sound travel at the same speed."

Nate rolled his eyes at Jason before continuing, "We don't want to see you get hurt Shane."

"I know but I honestly think she feels the same, I'll be fine." I smiled before exiting the room.

******************************************************************

Mitchie's Prov

I waited patiently outside the janitor's room while Shane left back the cleaning supplies he had burrowed for the day.

He was acting strange since I met him after my last class, any time I would look up from the homework I was doing while he was polishing the trophies that were on display in the entrance of my school he was watching me eyes bright like he was excited about something, then he would look down again and mumble something to himself about it not being time yet.

"All set, you ready to go?" Shane smiled taken my hand bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and smiled as we walked hand in hand out of the school, his touch still sent little sparks of excitement up my arm.

"So." He said finally as we reached my car breaking the silence. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away." I smiled; maybe I was going to finally understand his behaviour today.

"Would you like to come over for dinner on Wednesday?" He smiled hopefully.

"Dinner at your house? With your family?" I asked, as the butterflies in my stomach started.

He nodded.

"Of course." I smiled trying to beat back the butterflies at the same time. "But…will they like me?"

"Well, Nate and Jason already love you, cause you brought Ella and Caitlyn into their lives." He joked.

"They're not who I'm worried about." I said biting my bottom lip.

"My parents will love you." He promised kissing me gently, ridding me of all nerves and calming the butterflies down.

***********************************************************

_Ring! Ring!_

Come on, Caity pick up, I thought impatiently as I paced around my room.

"_Hello." _Caitlyn sang on the other line.

"Guess what happened?" I yelled.

"_Is it about Shane?_" Caitlyn asked eagerly.

"Yes! On Wednesday night I'm going..."

_Knock! Knock!_

"...to dinner at his house." I said quickly as I went to get my bedroom door.

"_Oh! Meeting the parents? Big step." _I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know." I grinned. "Hold on someone's at the door."

"_O.k._"

With that I tucked my phone in the space between ear and shoulder and opened the door.

"You're having dinner with Dylan and his family?" Matt almost yelled with excitement when I pulled back the door.

Crap!

"Caity, I'll call you back." I said into the phone while I frowned at my eavesdropper.

"_Don't hurt him too much."_ Caitlyn answered before hanging up.

"Matt! Why are you listening to my calls?" I yelled slightly still frowning.

"I wasn't, mum sent me up to get you. Wow mum is gonna flip when she hears you're having dinner with his parents." Matt smiled.

"Matt I'm not having dinner with Dylan's parents." Whether it was the anger or wanting to be honest I found myself confessing everything. "I'm going to Shane's house for dinner."

"Shane? As in Shane Grey?" He said in a bitter tone, before his face started changing colours.

His reaction instantly had me backtracking, "Only joking." I laughed slightly.

He let out a large breath, "Thank god, I think I nearly had a heart attack." He laughed slightly.

"So, what did mum want me for?"

*************************************************************

"So, what happened last night with Matt, you didn't call?" Caitlyn said as soon as I entered homeroom the next morning.

"Sorry, I was caught by my mum to go over arrangements for the debutante ball." I frowned. "Fun." I added sarcastically.

"Your mum really over does this whole debutante thing doesn't she?" Ella stated.

"You've no idea." I said quietly.

"So what happened with Matt?" Caitlyn asked again.

"I told him I wasn't meeting Dylan's family that I was meeting Shane's and then I told him I was only joking because he nearly had a fit." I explained.

"Oh." Caitlyn and Ella frowned together.

"I guess I have to make another make-believe date with Dylan for Wednesday night." I sighed. "I feel bad for doing this it was o.k. for me to lie to Matt but now I'm making his friend lie to him too."

"Well there's only one way for both of you's to stop all the lying Mitch..." Caitlyn trailed off so I got what she was getting at.

"I know." I moaned.

****************************************************************************************

"Dylan!" I yelled running down the corridor after him just as the final bell rang.

School had been a nightmare I was on the go all day barely having time for myself never mind trying to track down Dylan, it was as if when I was in a class in one part of the school he was in a class at the opposite end of the school.

"Dylan!" I yelled again pushing past the crowds immerging from their last class.

He stopped finally and looked behind him, I waved over my head at him to make sure he seen me, he did and moved to one side of the exit to wait.

"Hi Mitchie." He smiled brightly.

"Hey." I smiled when I recovered from the panting; sports and running were definitely not my thing.

"How are you?" He smiled.

"I'm great, you?"

"Can't complain." He laughed.

It was silent for a while, I hated asking for favours.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" He asked.

"I need to ask you to do me a favour." I said quietly with my head pointed towards the floor so he couldn't see the blush that was spreading over my face.

"You can ask me anything, Mitch." He smiled, lifted my chin up with his finger and thumb.

Shane's Prov

I drove into the closest parking space to the school's entrance, I hadn't heard from Mitchie last night and I was a little anxious maybe she freaked out at how fast I was moving.

I got out of the car quickly, and rushed across the crossing and up the steps tripping along the way and unintentionally banging the door off the wall as I opened it and walked in.

It felt like I was stuck to the spot when I looked towards the back wall where the one of the exits were. At first I didn't recognise the couple, but then when he lifted her head up I knew it was Mitchie as her chocolate brown hair moved to reveal her face.

I felt a surge of anger as he gazed into her eyes but then as if I called her name she looked straight at me and moved swiftly out of his grasp and smiled brightly, I knew then my jealousy was unnecessary.

She said something to Dylan then walked quickly towards me while he stayed beside the door waiting.

"Shane." She smiled widely, before running the last few feet to me and wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a kiss that even Romeo and Juliet couldn't top.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night and I totally forgot my phone today or I would have text you." She apologised when we came up for air.

"It's fine honestly." I said feeling ridiculous and embarrassed by my over reaction but it felt like this girl was too good to be true and she might see at any minute how much better she could do. "What's up with Dylan?" I asked as I noticed him shifting from one foot to another.

"I was just about to ask him to cover for me on Wednesday night, I hate getting him into this mess." She added the last bit quietly.

"Well, maybe we should tell Matt soon." I smiled.

"We?" Her expression went from happy to horror struck in mere seconds.

"I wasn't going to leave you to take all the grieve by yourself." I answered.

"No way, I can deal with Matt myself, I actually tried telling him last night and he nearly had a fit if your there he'll try to kill you. I don't want that to happen." She said it so fast she had to take a deep breath when she finished.

"You tried to tell him?" I smiled.

She nodded, "Yep, I didn't realise someone's face could change so many colours." She giggled slightly at the end. "I told him I was kidding afterward though I thought he was about to hunt you down and kick your ass."

I laughed slightly, "I like to see him try."

She frowned in disapproval.

"Sorry." I apologised quickly. "Old habit."

"Well, kick it or I'll kick you." She joked before pulling me towards Dylan. "I'll tell him soon though I just need to warm him up a bit first."

"Hey Shane." Dylan smiled, as we got closer. "Mitchie, what was it you wanted to ask me? I promised Peyton I would pick her up from her drama class at UC and take her to work."

"Drama at UC, has she told you if it's any good? I want to take that course next year and…" Mitchie's tone got high pitched and she started talking very fast.

"Mitch, keep on track please." Dylan giggled.

"Oh." She smiled blushing slightly. "Sorry, well Shane…" When she said my name she gripped my hand slightly tighter. "…asked me to go over to his for dinner on Wednesday night and if you could cover for me that would be great and I'd be so so SO grateful." She pleaded.

There was a glimmer of something in Dylan's eyes for a split second then he was wearing a smile again, "Course I will, maybe Peyton and I could do something that night as well."

"Thank you." Mitchie beamed.

"No problem well I'll catch you guys later." And with that Dylan took off.

"I'm so excited!" Mitchie squeaked as we walked towards Brian's storeroom. "Ella's coming around tonight to help me pick out an outfit and Caity's going to curl my hair." The high pitch tone and fast-talking returned. "What time should I come over?"

"I was thinking six-ish?" I smiled.

"Sounds perfect but I'll not be able to stay behind with you if I have to get ready before six."

"That's o.k." I smiled reassuringly.

"So tell me what your mum and dad are like? What should I not say to them? I hope they like me." The worry in her voice at the end made me wrap my arm around her and give her a light squeeze.

"They'll love you just be yourself." I smiled.

************************************************************

_Next Day_

Mitchie's Prov 

"Do you think the dress is suitable for meeting his parents?" I asked coming out of my last class of the day.

"It'll be fine; you might as well get some wear out of it anyway since you just left it in my car on Saturday." Ella said accusingly.

I rolled my eyes Ella was not impressed that I didn't use the outfit she spent time picking out, "Sorry Ella."

"It's o.k." She said smiling again. "At least you're wearing it for this, this being a way more important event than some picnic at the park."

"I'm so nervous." I confessed.

"Why? They'll love you, everyone loves you." Caitlyn smiled.

"I am quite loveable, aren't…" I trailed off as I spotted Dylan at his locker. "Two seconds." I smiled at Ella and Caitlyn before walking quickly towards Dylan.

"Boo!" I yelled grabbing his sides as I came up behind him, but he didn't jump he just went rigid or was he already like that? "Dylan?" I said concerned. "Are you o.k.?"

"Fine." He mumbled still staring into his locker.

"Dylan look at me please." I pleaded more concerned than ever at his behaviour.

He let out an unwilling sigh before facing me.

When he turned around a small gasp escaped my lips, he looked awful, he was pale, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, he was grimacing rather than wearing his trade mark smile and his hair was just laying flat and boring instead of his usually messy cute style.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly.

"Nothing." He tried to shrug off my question.

"Dylan, don't lie to me, what happened?" I asked sternly.

"Peyton and I…we broke up." As he said the words his lips began to tremble as if he were going to cry.

"Oh Dylan." I said pulling him into a hug automatically. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head as he pulled away, "No." He sniffed holding back tears. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet the parents?"

The way he said it made me feel instantly guilty, "No, I can call it off if you need me." I said instantly.

He shook his head frantically, "No don't do that."

"Too late." I said pulling out my cell.

"Shane?" I asked when someone picked up.

"_Hey Mitchie._" He sounded so upbeat and excited, I was instantly regretting what I was about to do.

"Shane about tonight…"

"_You're not still worried about them not liking you they'll love you promise_." I could just imagine the smile he was wearing as he talked about it.

"I can't make it." I blurted out.

There was dead silence at the other end, I would've sworn he hung up if it weren't for the fact I could hear his breathing.

"Shane? Talk to me please." I begged when I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"_Why not?_" He sounded hurt.

"Dylan needs me he broke up with Peyton and he's in a really bad way." I explained.

"_I guess you should be there for your friend, when he needs you_." He was trying to be understanding but his hurt still echoed through clearly.

"I'm so so sorry." I apologised.

"_I know you are_." He said, again trying to be diplomatic about it. "_I'll call you later_."

"O.k." I wanted to back track there and then but Dylan's red-rimmed eyes were staring intently at me.

"_Bye_." And with that the line went dead.

"Bye." I muttered into the already dead line.

"You didn't have to do that." Dylan said, he sounded so depressed. "I don't want to bring you down too."

"I can always meet Shane's family some other time." When the words left my mouth there was another twinge of guilt, Dylan was never going to get a chance to meet Peyton's family. "And you're not bringing me down I want to help you." I smiled reassuringly at him squeezing his arm to emphasis it more.

"Mitch, you're gonna be late." Caitlyn called across the corridor.

"There's been a change of plan."

Shane's Prov

I hung up the phone not waiting for a reply, automatically feeling guilty for doing it. I knew Mitchie felt awful for skipping out on dinner tonight, it was clear in her tone but she had to be with her friend.

Still, I couldn't help feeling a little annoyed she was spending time with him and not me.

I pulled out my cell phone, found the number I was looking for and hit call.

"Hey mum." I said into the phone.

"Hey sweetie. Did you ask Mitchie if she preferred chicken or pork? And what's your opinion on the blue plates?" My mum rambled.

"Actually there's been a change of plan."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews big and small, I love reading them and knowing all the different opinions about the characters, I love getting them.**

Shane's Prov

_One Week Later _

"Shane!"

I rolled my eyes as the two of them walked towards me not because Mitchie and I were fighting because of the missed dinner that would just be ridiculous there would be more opportunities for that but, since Dylan's break up with Peyton he has been stuck to my girlfriend like glue. He's been everywhere, literally, anytime Mitchie stays behind to help me clean her school, anytime we hang out with Caitlyn, Ella and my brothers, anytime we're about to go on a date he seems to call Mitchie and then she feels like she has to let him come too.

I mean I understand the boy needs company but doesn't he have other friends besides Mitchie?

"Hey." Mitchie smiled widely as she leaned towards me to kiss me on the cheek. Her lips only grazed my cheek lightly because of the awkward way she had to lean as Dylan's arm was linked with hers.

"Hi." I smiled widely at her ignoring Dylan until she gave me a warning look. "Dylan." I nodded politely in his direction.

"Hey Shane." He smiled.

"Um...Dylan could you grab me a coke from the vending machine please?" Mitchie smiled at him.

"Sure." He said with so much enthusiasm it was like Mitchie just gave him some amazing gift and before I knew it he was gone.

She giggled slightly as she looked after him but before I could say anything she pulled my face towards her and kissed me passionately.

"Wow." I breathed when we came up for air. "What was that for?"

"We barely get alone time, I can't kiss you like that around Dylan especially since his break up I think it would make him feel worst than he already does." She smiled lopsidedly leaning towards me again.

"Hmm." I mumbled against her lips after a few seconds.

"What?" She asked as she pulled away, her lower lip jutting out slightly forming a pout.

I laughed at her expression before continuing, "I was thinking about Dylan..."

She looked up at me with a confused expression, "Really? When you're kissing me your thinking about Dylan?" She laughed at her own joke.

"You didn't let me finish." I said shaking my head. "We could help him get Peyton back."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement and her confused expression was replaced by a wide smile, "That's an excellent idea; I knew you weren't just a pretty face." She teased before her tone became more serious, "How are we gonna do it?"

"Do you know where she works?" I asked a plan forming in my head.

"No but I can find out." She smiled.

"Good, when you find out you could go talk to her, get her perspective on things between her and Dylan."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm gonna spend time with Dylan get all the information I can from him about their relationship." I smiled.

"Why can't I do that and you go see Peyton?" She asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Because once Peyton sees me she'll want to get with me and not Dylan." I joked.

She rolled her eyes, "I never noticed how big your head was before."

I laughed at her remark before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me and meeting her lips with my own.

Obviously this plan had my own selfish intentions behind it for example having more alone time with Mitchie but besides that if it were me and not Dylan I know how much I would appreciate any help people would offer if Mitchie and I split up and they wanted to help us get back together.

"Cough." Dylan cleared his throat behind us.

Mitchie and I pulled apart immediately.

"Thank you." Mitchie smiled taken the can of coke out of Dylan's out stretched hand.

"Sorry I interrupted." Dylan said apologetically.

"No, don't worry about it, I was just getting ready to vacuum the last French room, I'll meet you's outside in five minutes." I smiled before walking towards the classroom I needed to vacuum.

Mitchie's Prov

Dylan and I walked quietly down the corridor towards the schools exit.

"I'm sorry, about earlier." Dylan said apologetically.

"You don't have to worry about it." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I feel like I'm always in the way." He said sounding a bit down.

"You're not in the way." I smiled reassuringly.

He rolled his eyes as if what I just said was a lie.

"Dylan, can I ask you something?" I stopped to look at him, I guess now was a good time to do my bit in Shane's plan.

"Course, you can ask me anything." Dylan smiled.

"Where does Peyton work?" I said quickly in case the name pulled him down into that pool of depression he was in before.

"Old Navy, why?" His smile slowly formed a confused expression.

"Wow, that's my favourite shop." I smiled widely trying my best to get off the subject quickly.

"Why?" Dylan urged again knowing what I was doing.

"I'm looking for a new skirt and needed discount." I lied badly.

He cocked one eyebrow and cross his arms making it clear he wasn't buying my excuses and he wasn't shifting till I told him why I needed to know.

"O.k. fine." I caved. "Shane and I were thinking we could maybe help you guys get back together."

"Oh." He said as he looked at the ground. For a moment I thought he was upset but seconds later he was looking at me with a large grin.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I was going to wait before I told you but...Peyton and I got back together yesterday." He was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Aw!" I cooed. "That's great!"

"What's great?" Shane asked as he walked up behind us.

"Peyton and Dylan are back together." I squealed excitedly as I moved to stand beside him.

"Really?" Shane's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, we're actually going out tonight." Dylan smiled.

Shane's Prov

"Well, if you're going out tonight, you'll need a cover story." I smiled as something came to me.

"Yeah, I suppose." Dylan said slowly looking slightly confused.

"But what's going to be his story?" Mitchie asked just as confused.

"Well, you obviously will be." I smiled.

Mitchie's confused expression suddenly disappeared and a smile formed on her face as she caught up, "We could go out tonight." She grinned.

"Actually, I was thinking about you having dinner with my family tonight."

"That sounds like a great idea." Mitchie gushed.

I smiled brightly at her enthusiasm but as I caught sight of Dylan that glimmer of something that wasn't happiness was in his eyes until he saw me staring then it was gone.

********************************************************************************

After I gave Mitchie the directions to my house and said a quick bye to her and Dylan I rushed home, fingers crossed that my mum wouldn't hate me too much for just springing this on her.

"Mum!?" I called as I swung the front door opened.

"In here Shane." She called from the kitchen.

Oh please tell me she hasn't started dinner yet, I prayed.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" My mum asked just as I stepped into the kitchen as she stared into the cupboard that was opened in front of her.

"About dinner, would it be o.k. for Mitchie to come over tonight?" I asked quickly.

My mum spun around, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "Of course sweetie!"

"Thank..."

"Oh gosh, I can't wait to meet her." My mum's rambling interrupted my gratitude. "I'll have to use the new silver wear and the table cloth. What will I make her?"

Her question was rhetorical so I didn't answer, "I'm gonna go change." I said making my way towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." She said turning towards me. "Get your brothers I'll need extra hands in the kitchen tonight."

Mitchie's Prov

"Mum!?" I yelled as I got into the house.

"She isn't in." Matt said as he walked down the staircase toward me.

"O.k. well when she gets back tell her I'm going out for dinner." I said as I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and made my way past Matt.

"Who with?" He asked.

"Shane." I said without thinking.

"Who?" Matt asked his voice going a little high pitched.

"Dylan, duh." I tried to laugh.

"Oh right." He said sounding a little embarrassed.

"I gotta get ready." I said making a quick escape upstairs.

******************************************************************

As Ella and Caitlyn weren't available to help me get ready, I kept make up to a minimum and simply straightened my hair before I decided quickly on a pair of washed out blue skinny's, one of my favourite white tops with a sequin waistcoat finished off with my favourite silver pumps.

I sneaked quietly downstairs and opened the door before shouting a quick bye to Matt, avoiding him meant I didn't have to lie as much.

***********************************************************************

Shane's directions were very easy to follow and before I knew it I was outside a tan brick detached house with a red slanted roof, it was smaller than my house but it felt more homely than mine, which to me mattered more.

I slid out of my car and walked quickly up the drive to the wooden front door and knocked twice.

The door opened within seconds but instead of Shane, it was Nate that answered.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate smiled. "Come on in."

"Hi." I said, my voice dropping to a whisper as the nerves kicked in.

"Don't be nervous." Nate whispered. "I think my parents are more worried about you not liking them." He laughed as he led me into the living room.

"Do you want a drink?" Nate offered.

"Yes please." I smiled, if I was gonna talk to anyone tonight I'd have to get rid of the dryness in my throat.

"Coke, orange, Pepsi...." Nate began to list off different drinks.

"Water will be fine, thanks Nate." I smiled.

"Back in a flash. I'm sure Shane will be down soon he's been up there for ages getting ready." Nate laughed.

"I haven't been up there for ages." Shane argued as he came into the living room.

"Sure." Nate smiled before winking at me as he left the room.

"Hey." Shane smiled widely when we were alone.

Good thing I was sitting down cause my knees would've buckled if I was standing up.

"Hi." I smiled weakly.

"You're not nervous are you?" He smiled teasingly.

"A wee bit, actually." I answered as I blushed.

"Don't be." He smiled as he sat down beside me and threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. "You look amazing by the way."

I tilted my head slightly so I could meet his lips with my own.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry." Nate apologised.

I pulled away quickly as I felt my face flame with embarrassment.

"Did you want something Nate?" Shane asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I brought Mitchie's drink out for her and mum said she's ready to serve dinner." Nate said.

Shane let out a sigh as he pushed himself up from the sofa and offered his hand to help me up.

I chewed the inside of my cheek as we walked into the dining room and Shane showed me to the seat opposite Jason, who was writing in a beat up blue notepad. Nate sat beside Jason looking over his shoulder as he sat down reading whatever Jason was writing as Shane sat in the chair beside me.

It was quiet for a while before a tall man with salt and pepper hair came in holding the door opened for a shorter woman with short wavy chestnut brown hair a large round tray in each of her hands. Her skinny arms seemed like they were about to break under the weight of the trays but she still found time to stop and kiss her husband on the cheek to thank him.

"EW, mum." Shane groaned.

"Yeah, we have company." Nate said pointing at me making me blush instantly.

"Oh yes." She said excitedly shoving the trays into her husband's hands and dusting her own hands off before offering it to me. "I'm Shane's mum, Denise and this is my husband Kevin." Shane's dad gave me the same warm smile from the door as Shane's mum.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." I smiled back.

"Oh we know." Denise gushed. "Shane's told us all about you." She smiled past me to Shane who was blushing wildly.

"Really?" I smiled as she let go of my hand. "All good I hope." I felt myself relaxing because of Denise's warm attitude.

"Of course, dear he doesn't have a bad thing to say about you." She smiled. "Kevin, are you just going to stand there with the food all night or are you going to let us eat?" She smiled teasingly at her husband before turning to me. "Men." She laughed rolling her eyes.

I giggled slightly as I watched Kevin roll his eyes at his wife and carry the trays over to the table and placed them in the centre.

"We weren't sure what you would like so we just decided on chicken enchiladas, we didn't fill them though to allow you to just pick and choose want you wanted." Denise smiled.

"Thank you. It looks great." I smiled.

"You're very welcome." She smiled. "Now, tuck in everyone."

*******************************************************************************

I barely ate a bite during dinner, not because dinner wasn't delicious, god no, but because I was busy watching the cheerful talking and joking going on between everyone at the table and the loving gazes that Shane's parents shared every so often. This was the family I always wanted, the exact opposite of my family, the siblings that weren't scared to share anything with each other or their parents, the parents that weren't on different planets and actually talked to each other and showed they loved each other no matter who was present.

"So, Shane says you're going to U.C next year." Denise smiled as we drunk our tea after we ate.

"Yeah, I'm going to study drama." I smiled.

"Wow, are we in the midst of a blooming actress?" Kevin smiled from the other end of the table.

"Hopefully." I blushed.

"Positive thinking, dear it'll get you a long way." Kevin smiled again.

"Forget positive thinking she'll not need it, the way she sings and acts." Shane smiled.

"Oh you sing as well?" Denise smiled.

"A little." I mumbled feeling myself blush again.

"She's amazing; she's gonna be Gabriella in her school's performance of High School Musical." Shane continued.

"I haven't got the part yet." I interrupted.

"But you will." Shane smiled.

"Looks like you won't have to think positive with Shane thinking positive enough for both of you." Kevin laughed making me laugh too.

"Oh I just had a great idea." Denise smiled. "Mitchie do you have any girlfriends you could set Nate and Jason up with? If there anything like you I'd welcome them with open arms."

I blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Oh." Shane smiled mischievously. "Have they not told you mum?"

Nate and Jason narrowed their eyes simultaneously making me giggle quietly.

"Tell me what?" Denise asked, as she looked between Shane and her other two sons.

"They have girlfriends." Shane smiled slyly.

"Oh who?" Denise asked excitedly.

"They're Mitchie's..."

"Mum, do you want help cleaning up?" Nate interrupted getting up quickly and beginning to stack the plates.

"Yeah we'll help you out." Jason said getting up just as quick.

Once Denise overcame her laughing fit she began helping them.

"Can I help?" I offered.

"No, no dear you're the guest." She smiled.

Just then I caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Wow, is that the time?" I asked Shane.

"Yeah." Shane sighed like he didn't like what was coming next. "Maybe you should be getting home."

"Yeah, I suppose I do have school tomorrow." I frowned slightly at the thought.

Shane got up just like in the living room and helped me up just as Denise was returning to collect more plates.

"Are you going?" She sounded just as disappointed as Shane.

"Yeah, I've school in the morning." I scrounged my nose up at the word school.

"Aw, shame." She sighed. "Don't be a stranger." She said as she embraced me in a tight hug.

"Bye. Thanks again." I smiled as she pulled away. "Good bye Mr Grey." I said over my shoulder as Shane led me to the front door.

"Call me Kevin." He called back.

"You'll tell Jase and Nate I said bye won't you?" I asked Shane as he opened the door for me.

"Course I will." He smiled. "You'll text me when you get home, so I know your home safe."

"Sure." I smiled widely before leaning in towards him for a soft but very passionate good night kiss.

"Night." I smiled as we pulled away.

"Good night." He smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitchie's Prov

After dinner at Shane's house, watching how opened the boys were with each other it I realised how much I wanted that openness with my own brother. Matt and I had it before, before the whole falling in love with his rival thing, and watching the brothers it hit home how much I missed having it with Matt.

Of course it was my own fault that, that openness closed, so it was only right I fixed my mistake now.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Mitch, are you ready for school?" Matt called through the door breaking me out of my little epiphany.

"Yeah." I called back as I grabbed my jacket.

"Well, c'mon I've an away game and cause dad took your car to the shop..."

"Yes, Matt I'm eternally grateful for the ride to school." I interrupted his rant as I opened the door.

"Good." Matt smiled as he led the way downstairs and out to the car. "So any plans this weekend with Dylan?" Matt asked as we strapped in.

"Um...actually I was thinking we could hang out on this weekend?" I asked looking ahead.

"Sure."

I spun around in my seat to stare at him in disbelief.

After a few seconds of silence he peeked away from the road, "What?" He asked when he noticed the disbelief in my expression.

"Nothing, it's just you haven't been as quick to agree to hang out before." I said trying to rid the disbelief from my face.

"That's not true." He argued.

"Name the last time we hung out?" I countered.

"Well...there was...um..." He stuttered.

"Exactly." I smiled triumphantly.

"It takes two Mitch. I haven't seen you asking me to hang out recently especially since you got together with Dylan."

"True." I sighed as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I'm not blaming you or anything." Matt reassured me quickly, mistaken my reaction.

"I know." I smiled crookedly at him as he parked.

"So, what do you want to do on Saturday, the mall or something else?" He asked as he slid out of the driver's seat.

"Mall sounds good." I smiled opening the passenger door.

"Cool, I'll see you at dinner tonight." Matt smiled as he locked the car and turned towards the large yellow bus parked in front of the west wing of the school. "You have a ride home right? I might be late." He asked turning around slightly.

"Yeah, I'll get a lift with Caity."

His concern made me smile, always looking out for me another reason I shouldn't lie anymore.

"O.k." He smiled back. "Later."

"Good luck." I called after him before making my way into school.

************************************************************************

"Hey Caity!" I yelled as I spotted her by her locker making everyone but her turn around. Typical.

I jogged as fast as I dared towards her still calling her name, turning heads on my way; it annoyed me beyond belief that people turned around when I wasn't calling their name.

She heard me eventually and turned around laughing at my attempt at jogging.

"Hey." She said through giggles.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I'm glad you enjoy laughing at my expense."

"You would laugh to if you seen yourself." She laughed as she closed her locker.

"Yeah Yeah." I brushed off her laughing fit as we made our way towards our homeroom. "So I need to scam a lift off you after school today."

"No problem." Caitlyn smiled. "Oh."

I was a step ahead of Caitlyn so I had to turn around when she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" I asked confused and concerned.

"My call-back is after school for "Sharpey". If you don't mind waiting you can still get a lift?"

"That's o.k. I don't mind waiting its Shane's second last day so I'll just hang out with him till your finished." I smiled.

"Awesome." Caitlyn smiled as we entered our homeroom. "So, how was dinner last night? What are Shane's parents like?"

"They're really..."

"AH!"

My sentence was cut short by a loud high pitch squeal, Ella's loud high pitch squeal.

Caitlyn and my eyes darted towards where the scream came from; Ella was facing away from us her eyes on the notice board.

"Ella?" Caitlyn asked.

She spun around to face us and if it was possible her smile was wider and somehow brighter than normal.

"I got it!" She squealed excitedly. "I'm Taylor."

We joined her across the room instantly and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Congratulations." Caitlyn and I chorused.

******************************************************************

"Good luck, Caity." Ella and I chorused together as we left her outside the theatre and made our way towards the main exit.

"So, how was dinner last night?" Ella smiled.

"Good, his parents were so welcoming." I smiled.

"You'll be the little go to girl if Jason and I or Caity and Nate get as serious as you and Shane." Ella giggled making me giggle too.

Our little laughing fit lasted until we reached the glass double doors.

"There's Shane." Ella smiled.

I looked in the direction Ella was staring and couldn't help but smile widely as I seen him. Then my smile faltered into a more confused expression as I watched him throw his keys over the hood of his car to someone, someone whose face was hidden behind one of the large rose bushes that decorated the entrance of the school. I looked at Ella as if she would know what was going on but she was just smiling goofily. I caught on then.

"Jason." I smiled knowingly up at her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "He said he wanted to take me for a smoothie when I got the part. I'll call you later." She smiled reaching for the handle of the door.

"Have fun." I smiled after her.

I was alone for mere seconds then Shane had me in his arms kissing me and telling me how much his family loved me.

**************************************************************

By the time Caitlyn had her call back Shane was finished and I had managed to keep my mouth shut about telling Matt, as I decided it would be a great surprise for Shane.

"How'd the call back go?" Shane asked Caitlyn as we all walked towards the exit.

"O.k. I think." She answered chewing the inside of her cheek, her nervous habit.

"Don't be nervous Caity I bet you blew them away." I smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, and the rehearsing with Nate I bet really helped." Shane smiled.

"How you know I was getting Nate to help me rehearse?" Caitlyn asked while her cheeks went a shade of red.

"There's no secrets in that family." I smiled.

"And he's been singing, "Bop to the Top" a lot recently." Shane laughed making us all laugh.

"I gotta call Nate actually tell him how it went." Caitlyn smiled as she came out of her laughing fit. "I'll be out in the car when your ready, Mitch. Bye Shane." She smiled over her shoulder.

"That was nice of you, asking how Caitlyn got on." I smiled up at him when Caitlyn was out of earshot.

"I have to be nice so they don't get mad I'm taken you away from them." He smiled back crookedly.

"They don't think that." I smiled reassuringly. "They like you a lot."

"So, they wouldn't mind if I stole you on Saturday?" Shane asked.

"Actually..."

"Mitch?"

Shane's Prov

I watched as Mitchie's face fell from happy to nervous in a split second as her brother walked in behind her.

"Matt." She smiled awkwardly as she turned to face him. "How was the match?"

"What's going on in here?" He asked ignoring her question.

"I was just..."

"She was just showing me the way back to the janitor's room." I cut in so Mitchie wasn't the one lying to her brother; I know how uncomfortable that made her.

She shot me a thankful glance.

"Oh, well I just wanted to see if you were still around Brent said Caitlyn had a call back or something." Matt's sentenced trailed off as he pointedly looked around for Caitlyn.

"Caity is actually waiting for me in the car." Mitchie said rolling her eyes slightly. "And tell Brent to stop creeping on her she has a boyfriend."

"I'll let him know." Matt answered not taken his narrowed eyes off me I had to beat back the child in me that wanted to pull a face at him. "Well, since I'm here do you want a ride home with me?"

"Um...sure, I'll go out and tell Caity she can go ahead." Mitchie smiled. "I'll talk to you _later_." She lingered on the word "later" as she stared at me so I got the double meaning behind it. Then she was gone.

I turned to walk back down the long corridor like I was walking towards the Brian's room to keep up the story. But he moved quickly in front of me to stop me.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Stay away from my sister." He said threw gritted teeth.

Before I could respond he pushed past me nudging me with more force than necessary.

Mitchie's Prov 

I walked swiftly towards Caitlyn's car in the parking lot, dodging sweaty, muddy football players and hyped up cheerleaders as best I could but just as I was little than a metre away someone called my name.

"Mitchie!" Dylan called again waving his hands over his head as I turned around.

"Dylan, hey." I smiled as he jogged towards me. "Congratulations on winning the match."

"Thanks, did Matt tell you?" He smiled as he stopped in front of me.

"Nah, the cheerleaders sorta gave it away." I laughed gesturing to the bunch of girls waving pom poms in the air.

"Not subtle are they?" He laughed. "So what have you planned this weekend?" He smiled hopefully at me.

"Actually, I'm hanging out with Matt on Saturday and tomorrow night Ella was talking about celebrating her and Caitlyn getting the parts they wanted for the show..." I trailed off feeling slightly guilty for not inviting him to hang out but I didn't really have the right to considering it was Ella's idea.

"Oh right." His tone was disappointed for a split second but then he smiled crookedly. "Its o.k. How come you and Matt are hanging out on Saturday?"

"I think it's about time I told him about Shane and me." I answered.

"Really?" Dylan asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said unsurely.

"Oh are you sure this is the right time, he's been under a lot of pressure with today's game. You should wait give him time to relax."

"Nah, I think it's better if I get it out in the open now I was being such a coward before." I countered.

"Well if you're sure." Dylan's words had a slight pessimistic edge to them making me doubt the sure feeling I had about my plan. "He has been through quite a bit though so break it to him gently."

I nodded once, it was all I could manage Dylan's words were making my head feel cloudy, guilty even should I pile on more reason's for Matt to be stressed out?

"So, anyway maybe we could hang out next weekend?" Dylan smiled bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Definitely. Just me and you next Saturday." I mustered a smile.

"It's a date." He grinned widely.

"Mitchie!" Caity yelled behind me.

"I'll let you be." He smiled.

"I'll call you." I promised as I turned around towards Caitlyn who had her arm out the driver's window tapping impatiently on the door.

"Bye Mitchie." He called behind me.

I gave him a quick wave over my shoulder before rushing quickly towards Caitlyn's car.

"Sorry Caity." I apologised.

"It's fine. What was up with Dylan?" Caity asked.

"He wanted to hang out this weekend." I shrugged. "But I told him I couldn't cause we're going out tomorrow night and I'm hanging out with Matt on Saturday." I felt my heart beat speed up involuntarily at the thought of Saturday.

"Mitch, are you o.k.?" Caitlyn asked concernedly.

"Yeah." I lied reflexively. "Why?"

"You're chewing your lip, that's what you do when you're nervous."

I didn't even notice but as Caitlyn brought it to my attention I let my bottom lip slide from under my teeth.

"Are you worried about your call back tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked.

I jumped at the excuse she gave me, "Yeah."

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Caitlyn smiled reassuringly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday but to make it up to everyone I'm gonna update twice today, whenever I finish the next chapter and proof read it I'll post it.**

Mitchie's Prov

I tapped the wooden desk I was sitting at impatiently, it seemed everything slowed down the moment I walked into my last class of the day. It was normal I suppose, this being my last class and it being a Friday but things were going ridiculously slow today, the teacher's lecture that I would've swore lasted the whole hour only lasted ten minutes, setting up the equipment for the practical took only five minutes even though with all the pieces I thought it had taken longer and now waiting for the water to evaporate off my salt solution seemed liked it was taken forever.

Of course it wasn't only because it was a Friday; my call back was right after this class, normally people hated call backs and that made time go faster for them but because I was actually looking forward to my call back, because I loved performing, time decided to stop.

Then again the call back wasn't the only thing playing on my mind; what Dylan had said yesterday had haunted me ever since, I didn't like the idea of continuing to lie to Matt but I didn't like the idea of adding to Matt's burdens either. It was a lose, lose situation and I had to make a decision soon.

The reminder of the class went in pretty much at the same speed, with me lost in my own little world my lab partner had to do the rest of the practical by himself and I never even heard the bell go I only noticed other people leaving the room.

I grabbed my stuff off my desk threw my bag over my shoulder and rushed towards the theatre.

Shane's Prov

I leaned against the wall outside the theatre, breathless. I ran the whole way from the end of the parking lot, where the only available parking space was since I was early then I had to battle my way through the crowds getting out of class.

But it would be worth it when I got to wish Mitchie good luck.

"Hi."

I turned my head to one side and there she was smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled as she closed the gap between us and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm just here to wish you good luck." I smiled back.

"Aww." She cooed. "Thank you."

"Ah." A short woman with a blond hair that was pulled back into a loose bun sighed as she walked out of the theatre entrance. "Miss Torres, whenever you're finished perhaps you would like to join me on stage."

I watched as Mitchie went a light shade of pink, "Right away Mrs Fletcher." She said as she moved her arm from around my waist.

"Break a leg." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully. "I'll meet you outside whenever you're finished." She rushed the words out quickly before following Mrs Fletcher into the theatre.

***********************************************************************

Mitchie's Prov

I pulled on my pink pumps as I rushed downstairs, my call back took longer than expected, I even had to text Shane and tell him to go on home, so now I was running late to meet everyone at the mall.

I pulled my last shoe on forgetting the last step and fell forward into two large arms.

"Easy there Michelle." My dad said standing me up straight. "What's the rush?"

"I'm late; I'm supposed to meet Ella and Caitlyn at the mall in five minutes."

I expected my excuse to be the end of our conversation so his question took me off guard.

"Is Dylan going with you?" He seemed to roll his eyes at Dylan's name.

"No, he's not." I answered ignoring his reaction to Dylan's name. "It's just going to be Caitlyn, Ella and I." I smiled before adding. "Well their boyfriends are coming too." Keeping it as honest as possible was good.

"Oh right, right." His tone made it obvious this conversation was closing.

"I'll see you later, dad." I said as I scooted past him and out to my car.

_Ring! Ring!_

What now? I thought to myself as I pulled my cell out from my pocket.

Shane's Prov

"Hey." Nate, Jason and I chorused as we walked towards Ella and Caitlyn.

"Hey." Both girls beamed.

"Is Mitchie not with you's?" I asked after I scanned the area around us to make sure I didn't miss her.

"No." Ella sounded apologetic. "She called me earlier saying she's gonna be a bit late."

I nodded once, secretly wishing for her to hurry up, the idea of being a fifth wheel sounded awful to me.

**************************************************************

We were there for ten minutes, and the fact Ella and Jason were holding hands and making goo-goo eyes at each other and Caitlyn and Nate had left me with them to get a pretzel I was very tempted to just go out to the parking lot and wait for Mitchie.

I was about to excuse myself, not that they would notice anyway, to go when two hands clamped over my eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." She breathed into my ear before dropping her hands and walking around to sit beside me on the bench.

"It's o.k." I smiled. "I'm just glad you're here now, I was getting bored watching these two."

We both laughed as we turned around to find that Ella and Jason's little bubble kept them from hearing my jibe.

"Hey Mitchie." Caitlyn called behind us.

"Hey Caity." Mitchie smiled widely over my shoulder at her.

"Mitchie?" Ella asked breaking out of Jason's and her bubble. "When did you get here?" Making Mitchie and I break into a fit of giggles.

"I only got here." Mitchie said through giggles.

"Well since you're here I guess it's time to celebrate us getting our parts." Ella smiled.

"That's not all we have to celebrate, it was Shane's last day of cleaning our school." Mitchie smiled. "Sorry, I didn't say anything today the call back and..."

"It's o.k. I know you had a lot on your mind." I smiled reassuringly.

She smiled back widely before entwining her hand with mine.

"We also have something else to celebrate." Mitchie smiled. "I got a call from Mrs Fletcher and I got the part." She screamed excitedly at the end. "You's are looking at Gabriella."

Immediately Caitlyn and Ella started screaming with her and before I knew it they were jumping up and down in a little circle.

Mitchie's Prov

When our screaming fit ended we turned back to the guys, Shane and Nate were bright red as the passers-by gave them strange looks for our behaviour whereas Jason looked as if he wanted to join in.

"Sorry." We chorused together making us laugh more as we took the hands of our significant other.

"So, what do we want to do?" Caitlyn smiled.

"The new Brad Pitt movie's out we could go see that." Ella suggested.

"Sounds good." Caitlyn smiled.

"Wait, I don't wana go see a movie that my girlfriend is gonna spend the entire time ogling the lead guy." Nate huffed.

"Don't worry sweetie." Caity crooned angelically. "I don't like Brad Pitt. I much prefer George Clooney and that's who I'll be ogling." She teased.

His eyes narrowed, "That's not funny." He grumbled as we walked towards the cinema.

"Congratulations." Shane whispered as we walked before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Same to you." I giggled, snuggling into him more.

"Ah, Mitch, did you invite Dylan?" Ella asked behind us.

"Nope, why?" I asked as I looked over Shane's shoulder at her.

"He's standing over there." Ella said as she pointed towards the cinema and there, right enough stood Dylan.

"Oh. I wonder what he's doing here." I said as I let my arm loosen its hold from around Shane's waist.

"You should go find out." Shane said dropping his arm from my shoulder.

"You don't mind?" I asked nervously. "I mean tonight was supposed to be about us."

"It's fine." He smiled reassuringly, giving me a little nudge. "I'll get your ticket."

"Thank you." I mouthed over my shoulder as I made my way toward Dylan.

"Hey Dylan." I smiled widely as I got nearer to him.

"Hey Mitchie." Seb smiled when he found where my voice came from.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the remaining gap between us.

"I was just waiting for Jake." He smiled lopsidedly.

"Guys night huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah, well I guess every night is gonna be a guy's night from now on." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked even though I was sure I got what he said.

He didn't meet my gaze for a few seconds then inhaled deeply, "Peyton and I, we broke up." He said quietly looking past me.

"Aw Dylan." I sighed throwing my arms around him. "Are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine." He said as he pulled out of my embrace.

"How did it happen?"

"She said we weren't working out and the way she said it was so final that I said nothing I just let her walk away."

I suddenly felt a huge twinge of guilt, "That's why you wanted to hang out this weekend?"

"I thought it would take my mind off it." He smiled lopsidedly again.

His smile made the guilt worst, he was trying to act so brave when there was an under lying sadness in his words.

"Come to the cinema with us." I asked I didn't care if my friends wouldn't like this but I had to stop the guilt.

"I don't want to wreck your night plus Jake's coming."

"You'll not be wrecking it, and you can just text him and say you're busy."

He started shaking his head.

"Please Dylan for me." I pleaded interrupting whatever he was about to say.

"O.k." He sighed in defeat.

Shane's Prov

"Looks like you called it, Shane." Caitlyn laughed as we watched Mitchie and Dylan both walk towards us.

I knew Mitchie was going to invite him along the moment I seen him, she was too good-natured sometimes. I know I owed him a lot but recently he just seemed to be there all the time.

"Dude, are you o.k.?" Nate whispered.

"Fine." I said struggling to make my answer sound true.

"Hey guys, do you's mind if Dylan comes with us?" Mitchie asked as she got closer to us.

"Course not." Caitlyn and Ella chorused.

Mitchie's large brown eyes found me behind them searching obviously for my answer and so I didn't disappoint her I just smiled widely.

"I already got Mitchie's and my tickets but I'll get yours now." I tried my best to smile at Dylan.

"Thanks dude, but I'll get my own." He smiled walking past me.

"I'm gonna go with him." Mitchie smiled apologetically before mouthing, "I'll explain later" to me.

"We're gonna go on to grab a couple of seats, Mitch." Caitlyn called after her.

I followed after them blindly my bad mood creeping up on me and dragging me into its darkness, where there was a lot of moping followed by huffing. I got to the concession stand before I realised the moping wasn't going to get me anywhere so I done a one eighty back to the ticket booth, if I was in a bad mood I would wreck everyone's night more importantly Mitchie's night and I wouldn't allow myself to do that.

I stopped at the side of the ticket booth to wait for them, show Mitchie I didn't mind him coming along and show him that she's _my_ girlfriend. I blinked in shock at my second thought where did that come from? Dylan wouldn't...he couldn't...I'm just being stupid.

"I can't believe Peyton broke up with you." Mitchie's sympathetic tone broke through my stupidity.

So, that's why Mitchie invited him along.

"It's o.k. it's what she wanted I guess I should just be happy that she's happy." He sounded so deflated it made me feel instantly sorry for him and guilty about how I felt towards him before. "Anyway, let's forget all about it. Are you still gonna tell Matt about Shane and you tomorrow?"

She was gonna tell him? I smiled widely at the thought; it showed how serious she was about this relationship.

"Yeah, why not?" She asked rhetorically, making herself giggle.

"Are you sure?"

His pessimism made me pull a face.

"You still think I shouldn't?" She asked.

"Well Matt's been under a lot of pressure recently surely you could give him a couple more days before you lay something this big on him."

"It's not that big, I mean I'm not confessing to murder or telling him Shane and I are getting married."

"I know that, it's just well once you tell him he'll know you lied to him...twice. Once about not seeing him and the second time for saying you were seeing me."

I went from feeling sorry for Dylan to wanting to knock him silly. How dare he guilt trip Mitchie? Matt was a big boy, sure he'd grumble a bit at the start but he'd get over it. I was so angry I was about to walk around and voice my objections until Mitchie spoke again.

"Maybe you're right."

My feet felt like they were nailed to the floor, she was doubting herself. No, he was making her doubt herself. How dare he!? My anger seemed to make everything go red and there weren't enough words that could cover how angry I was at this point.

Well two could play at this game. He wants to interfere with my relationship then I'll give him a helping hand with his I thought as I stormed around the other side of the ticket booth and made my way into the main area of the mall.


	17. Chapter 17

Mitchie's Prov

"Do you want me to buy you popcorn or anything?" Dylan offered as we walked by the concession stand towards Screen 3.

I shook my head, "No thanks. Shane probably already got me some. Every time we're here he'll buy milk duds and I'll buy popcorn and we mix them." I felt my smile widen as I talked about Shane.

Dylan smiled in response.

The lights were off and the credits were playing when Dylan and I entered the screen room so it took us a while to find the rest of our group.

"Sorry." I apologised squeezing passed them to where I thought Shane was in the row.

When I got to the end of the row I must have looked like an idiot as I searched the empty seats beside Ella for Shane.

"Where's Shane?" I whispered to Ella.

"I thought he was waiting for you's." She whispered back.

"Maybe he's at the concession stand." Jason whispered.

"I didn't see him there." I whispered back. "Dylan did you see him out there?"

"Calm down, Mitch there was a huge crowd maybe we just missed him or maybe he was in the bathroom." Dylan whispered.

"Your right." I agreed reluctantly as I took the seat beside Ella

Shane's Prov 

I stood outside the entrance of one of the largest stores in the mall shifting aimlessly from one foot to another, what was I going to do now?

In my anger, I contemplated many things find Peyton and tell her some things (made up by myself) that Dylan told me and get him in trouble or tell her that he wants her back badly and inflict chaos in his relationship.

But when I reached the shop, and my anger extinguished I realised if I did anything like that I'd be hurting Peyton as well as Dylan and I didn't think she deserved that...well at least I didn't know her enough to think she deserved it.

I should get back I thought to myself surely they must've realised how long I've been gone.

"Um...do you need help?"

I let my eyes fall from the large blue sign to where the voice came from.

I found the source just below the sign, she looked about my age maybe a year older honey blond curls fell to either side of her shoulders; her large green eyes were full of confusion and something else...worry, maybe?

In the same moment that I found her I realised what I must look like to her...a huge creep, no wonder there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Oh." I said as the realisation sunk in. "Hi, no I'm fine I was just...ah...looking for someone." I stumbled over my words as I rushed to get them out so she didn't think I wasn't mentally capable of roping a sentence together.

"Anyone I could help you find?" She asked politely, yet the worry didn't leave her eyes, she was still nervous around me.

"No, it doesn't matter; she's probably not even..." My sentence trailed off as I caught a glimpse of the girl's nametag as it glittered in the sunlight coming through the large glass roof. "Wait, you're Peyton."

Her polite facade faltered slightly and more confusion washed over her face, "Sorry, do I know you?"

I smiled slightly shaking my head, "No, you don't know me you know a _friend_..." I nearly choked on the word. "...of mine."

"Really?" Her smile brightened slightly. "Who?"

"Ah, under the circumstances I don't think you'll be happy about who we know in common." I said quietly.

"Circumstances?" She asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean you just split up with Dylan I'm guessing things are probably still rocky with you guys."

"Split?" She asked confusion colouring her face and tone once again. "Who's Dylan?"

"Dylan Jones." I clarified thinking she misheard.

"I'm sorry I've no idea what you're talking about."

Mitchie's Prov

"Where is he?" I spoke my thoughts aloud as I scanned the aisle again.

"Mitch, there was a big crowd out there he could be stuck in a queue." Dylan whispered.

"You said _that_ fifteen minutes ago." I snapped. "Sorry." I apologised quickly after my outburst.

"Its o.k. just relax." He smiled.

I counted to sixty, five times before I couldn't take it anymore.

"O.k. I'm gonna go look for him." I whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

"I'll come with you." Ella smiled getting up.

"We all will." Caitlyn smiled.

Once we were out of the screen room and away from the tut's of disapproval, Nate and Jason disappeared to check the bathroom, Ella and Caitlyn started scanning through the queues at the concession stand and Dylan and I went outside to the ticket booth to see if we missed him.

"Do you see him?" I asked Dylan when my search came up empty.

"Nope."

"No luck at the concession stand." Caitlyn said apologetically coming up behind us.

"Or the bathrooms." Jason said as he and Nate followed behind them.

"Did you try his cell?" Ella offered.

"He didn't bring it, the battery was dead." Nate answered for me.

"Why would he leave?" I asked sounding slightly hurt.

"Maybe cause I showed up." Dylan mumbled.

"My brother's not that petty." Nate grumbled.

"Guys this isn't helping." Caitlyn frowned.

"I'll go check the rest of the mall; you guys go back into the movie." I said making my way towards the exit.

"Don't be silly." Ella protested. "We'll help you."

"I'm sorry; I'm making you guys leave." I said apologetically as we exited the cinema.

"It's o.k. Mitch." Caitlyn smiled.

"Yeah the movie didn't seem that good anyway." Nate smiled. "And we wouldn't have made you look for Shane by yourself." He strung on at the end as Caity gave him a warning look.

"Thanks." I smiled. "So, Dylan and I will take the food court..."

"MITCHIE!"

I spun around the instant I heard his voice, relief washing through me before the confusion set in, who was the blond he was with?

"Shane." I said unsurely. "What's going on?"

"Yeah man we were worried about you." Dylan said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as if to emphasis the "we" part.

"Take your arm off of her." Shane's tone was even but the warning behind his words was crystal clear and Dylan did remove his arm.

"Shane?" I asked more concerned now.

"Mitch, this is Peyton." Shane said only to me ignoring the rest of them.

The girl behind Shane gave me a quick wave.

"Oh, you're Dylan's ex girlfriend." I gestured over my shoulder in Dylan's direction.

She shook her head slightly, "No."

"Oh." I said confusedly. "So you's are still dating?" I asked still confused why would Dylan tell me they split up if she says she isn't his ex?

"No, Mitch." Shane said softly. "Dylan..." His tone hardened saying the name. "...and Peyton were never going out in the first place."

"What?" My voice went up an octave as his words sunk in and I turned around to look at Dylan for an explanation.

"He lied to you, Mitch." Shane spoke behind me, closer now, close enough to rub my shoulders anyway.

"I didn't lie." Dylan shot back reflexively. "Surely you know not just one person can be called Peyton."

"But, I'm the only one that works in the 'Old Navy' in this mall."

I pulled my eyes away from Dylan to stare at the girl behind me; her nose was wrinkled in disgust and her rose coloured lips were screwed up in annoyance as she flashed her name tag and pointed at the 'Old Navy' logo above her name.

"Who said my Peyton worked at the 'Old Navy' here?" Dylan asked making me turn my attention back to him.

"This 'Old Navy' is the only one in L.A to get to the next store you'd have to travel to San Francisco." Peyton said her tone going slightly icy.

Dylan looked as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Dylan, did you lie to me?" I asked quietly.

"You don't really believe them do you?" He asked trying to keep up his charade, but his uncomfortable posture and slightly panic tone didn't have me fooled.

"Did you lie to me?" I repeated again louder and harder than last time.

"Yes." He sighed in defeat. "But I promise Mitchie the intentions behind it were good."

"Better be real good before I kick your ass about this mall." Shane sneered behind me.

"Mitchie, I thought it would be easier this way." Dylan continued as if Shane hadn't spoken.

"What would've been easier?" I asked harshly, my anger had the blood boiling beneath my skin.

"Us getting together. I had it all planned out I would spend time with you show you how much we were meant to be. Show you how much better you could do." Dylan spluttered.

I felt Shane move behind me as the last sentence left Dylan's mouth I didn't look at him I just grabbed the first article of clothing on him to hold him in place.

"You thought we would get together even though it's obvious I'm in love with Shane." I wasn't sure if my expression matched the disgust I felt inside.

"Mitchie, you had to lie to your brother about him you wouldn't have to lie about..."

I didn't even let him finish his sentence I knew how it would finish, and at that thought all I seen was red and then my hand collided with his face.

"Don't ever talk to me again." I yelled before storming off.

Shane's Prov

"Mitchie!" I yelled after her but she continued to storm away. "You're lucky I have to go after her." I scowled at Dylan.

"Not that lucky." Peyton said walking around me and hitting Dylan in the same place Mitchie got him.

"Yeah how dare you do that to Mitchie." Ella scolded as she stamped on his foot with all the force she had.

"Loser!" Caitlyn spat through her teeth as she kicked him in the shin.

I laughed once before running after Mitchie, I was grateful she wasn't very fast because when I finally caught up to her she was nearly at the exit.

"Mitchie." I said as I reached for her wrist and spun her around.

Her expression wasn't what I was expecting, the anger I read on her face as she hit Dylan was what I was expecting but instead the corners of her lips were turned down and her pretty brown eyes were all fogged up with tears.

"Aww Mitch, come here." I said pulling her into my chest.

"Am I that stupid?" She asked burying her face into my shirt.

"No of course you're not." I reassured her quickly before kissing the top of her head.

"Then why did I believe him? I let him come on dates with us because I thought he was heartbroken, I stayed with him when I could've been meeting your parents the first time, I'm a huge idiot."

"No you're not." I said pulling away from her slightly so I was looking into her eyes so she knew I was being a hundred percent honest with her. "You just wanted to see the good in him, that's what I love about you, you see the good in everyone otherwise I'm sure you wouldn't have given me a shot." I smiled crookedly at her.

She let out a small laugh.

"There's my girl." I smiled kissing her cheek.

She smiled slightly before cuddling into me again. We stayed like that for a while until I was sure the mall cop was eyeing us weirdly.

"So, do you just want to go home or do you want to hang out for a while? It might cheer you up." I asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay Caity and Ella might be worried bout me." She smiled up at me.

"We can go to the arcade." I suggested. "Maybe killing a couple of zombies would help you relax." I joked making her laugh.

*****************************************************************************

Mitchie's Prov

The rest of the night went incredibly well turns out killing some zombies while pretending they were Dylan actually helped with some assistance from a large cheesy pizza and good friends.

The moment I got in the door of my house I sighed in disappointment I didn't want it to be over especially with something horrible on its way tomorrow. I knew Matt wouldn't be too happy but he'd simply have to get over it. Who was I kidding it wouldn't be that simple. I groaned quietly as I walked towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water before hitting the sack.

I wandered into the kitchen not bothering to turn the light on when I entered it so I nearly screamed the house down when I noticed a dark figure leaning against the breakfast bar.

"AH!" I squealed reaching back to the light switch and flipping it on.

The figure didn't move from the breakfast bar as the lights flickered on and I felt my heart go back to its normal speed when the lights showed me it was just Matt.

"Aw thank goodness." I sighed in relief. "What are you doing standing in the dark?" I laughed slightly. "A bit melodramatic is it not?"

"Where were you?" He asked -as if I didn't speak- staring passed me at the wall.

"At the mall." I frowned at his behaviour.

"With who?" He asked not looking at me again.

"Friends." I answered my tone turning slightly icy; if he was going to behave rudely I was going to behave rudely as well.

"Friends like Shane Grey?" He looked at me for the first time his brown eyes hard his lips pulled tightly into a hard line.

I couldn't speak his accusation had taken me completely off guard so I just stood there frozen.

"Mitch, really _him_? Why? Did I do something to piss you off that much you had to go out with _him _to get back at me?" Matt yelled.

"Matt, I was going to tell you..." I started.

"But you didn't instead I had to hear it from Dylan. I can't believe you lied to me Mitchie we're family we're supposed to tell each other everything." He continued to yell. "You know what forget it." He fumed storming passed me.

"Matt." I called my voice breaking my sight foggy because of the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Just...don't speak to me...ever." He spat before storming towards the stairs leaving me nailed to the floor feeling like I was breaking into tiny pieces each new fracture hurting more and more.


	18. Chapter 18

Mitchie's Prov 

I got up early the next morning, a first for me considering it was a Saturday, I realised last night after I wept for a while, that Matt reacted exactly like I knew he would so like I knew I would have to I had to make it up to him, starting with his favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes.

I had just finished tossing the last pancake onto a plate when the clappy sound of slippers on the tiled floor made me look around. He didn't even look near me instead he stomped past me towards the fridge.

"I made pancakes." I said quietly as I watched him rummage through the fridge.

Nothing.

"They're chocolate chip." I continued as he brought the orange juice out of the fridge and put it on the table before going to the cupboard and getting a glass.

"Would you like any?" I offered setting the plate of pancakes in front of him as he sat at the breakfast bar and poured himself juice.

Nothing.

"Aw, come on Matt, have some pancakes you don't even have to talk to me while you eat..."

The moment the first part of my sentence left my mouth his hand shot out towards the pancakes as he made himself comfortable on one of the stools around the breakfast bar.

"...but you do have to listen to me." I finished.

For a minute he looked as if he were debating whether or not this was a fare exchange but then he let out a sigh and pulled the whole plate of pancakes towards him. I guess he thought it was a fair exchange if he got them all.

I smiled slightly before starting, "So, I'm not going to say sorry about dating Shane because I'm not but I do want to apologise for lying to you about not seeing him and for lying about seeing Dylan that was really stupid of me."

He nodded once to himself.

"But you said I never told you and that you had to hear from Dylan but I did try to tell you once, and Matt you nearly had a heart attack."

"Did not." He muttered then snapped his mouth shut realising he broke his own promise.

"Matt your face changed like sixty colours, so I told you I was joking cause I hated to think I was hurting you."

He looked up at me for the first time some of the hardness in his eyes had melted.

"So, can we still hang out today, please? Maybe you could get some of those questions -I know are eating you- of your chest." I joked lamely at the end but it seemed to have worked he actually crack a small smile and nodded.

"Sure, if it makes you stop bugging me while I'm trying to eat."

********************************************************************************

"So what do you wana do first?" Matt asked as he slid out of the driver's seat of his red BM convertible.

Matt seemed to have come round slightly, but then again since breakfast we hadn't mentioned Shane so I thought of this as the calm before the storm.

"How about we just go to Starbucks grab a couple of muffins, some chocolate and cream flappacinos and talk maybe?" I slid the last bit in quickly.

He sighed slightly like talking was the last thing he wanted but it was inevitable so he agreed reluctantly.

It was quiet as we walked to Starbucks, then as we sat down after we ordered it was obvious I would have to speak first.

"So, what do you want to know first?" I asked.

"I'm not one of your friends Mitch; I'm not looking to gossip about your relationship with _him_." He answered coldly.

"I know that, but it would be nice if my boyfriend and my brother got along. I mean isn't there anything I can do to make that happen?"

"Split up with him." He answered simply before sipping at his drink.

"That's not a possibility Matt, I really really like him."

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"Matt please what can I do to make this better for you?" I pleaded.

"I dunno Mitch I really don't like that guy."

"You don't really know him though so maybe if you's spent some time together."

"You're not setting up a play date for me Mitch." He interrupted.

"I didn't mean that." I said rolling my eyes. "I mean just like dinner at our house."

"Dinner?" He asked. "With mum and dad?"

"Yeah."

"With mum who thinks you're with Dylan."

"Crap. I didn't think of that. How am I gonna tell her?" I began rambling as the panic struck.

"Calm Mitchie." Matt interrupted my rambling. "I'll tell her for you."

"Really? Thank you so much." I smiled before moving around the table to hug him.

"Yeah, I'm the best brother ever I know but please don't hug me in public." He joked.

I rolled my eyes before grinning evilly, "Aw Matty you're just the bestest brother ever." I said loudly before given him another huge hug.

***************************************************************************

After our talk in the coffee shop, things were going well Matt seemed on board with the whole trying to get to know Shane cause it would make me happy, and since then we were back to where we were before he became captain just siblings that liked hanging out like Shane and his brothers.

"So, how's the dress hunt coming?" Matt asked as we wandered through the mall.

I scrounged my nose up at his question, "Not very well."

"Mitch, you're going to have to get one soon it's like two weeks away." Matt sighed. "How about we look now while we're here?"

"Do we have to?" I winged.

"Ah yeah." He laughed. "C'mon let's try that place." He said pointing towards a store opposite us.

I scrounged my nose up at the formal wear in the window before heaving a sigh as Matt dragged me towards it.

It wasn't as cliché as 'Every Girls Dream' this store was more modern it had granite coloured tiled floors, round glass tables in the centre that held shoes and handbags, spread around the store where mannequins that stood with different dresses and tuxes on and then glass rails bordered three of the walls with dresses and suits on them their individual colours separated in a way that made it look like a rainbow.

I went automatically to the white section of dresses at the very end of the spectrum of colour.

All the dresses were very simple, elegant and more importantly frill free but I couldn't see myself in any of them.

Matt helped me look starting at the other end of the white dresses picking out one every now and then to show me of course I said they were nice but I wouldn't wear them.

"Excuse me, miss."

I turned around mid search to find a young girl with strawberry blond hair standing behind me.

"Are you talking to me? I asked surprised by the formality she used to get my attention.

"Yes." She said letting a small smile escape her lips. "I work here and I couldn't help noticing your skin tone."

I stopped myself from pulling a face "skin tone" right, not just a chance for a sale I thought to myself.

"And we have the new Mori Lee dress in and it would suit you." The saleswoman continued.

"I'm sorry, I know you're only doing your job but all the compliments aren't really necessary. We're actually nearly finished here." I interrupted.

She smiled weakly, "But I honestly think it would look amazing on you."

"Mitch, maybe you should look at it." Matt suggested behind me.

I turned around to look at him in disbelief; Matt should know that this was just a rubbish attempt at a sale like I did. But when I caught a glimpse of his expression I knew exactly why he wanted me to look at the dress. He had large goo goo eyes and a smitten smile, typical boy.

"She'll look at it." He smiled widely at the sales woman.

"But...I..." I started to object.

"Sorry about her, my little sister can be so rude." Matt smiled at the woman as he followed her towards the other rails across the room.

Little? I was older than him, by two minutes, but still... I thought as I wandered over half heartedly to take a look.

"Here we are." I heard the woman exclaim as she pulled a dress out of the millions on the rail.

She spun around to face me holding the dress in front of her; I felt the things I was about to say get stuck in my throat as I took in the most beautiful dress in the world.

It was moss green, with a corset steamed bodice with an off-the-shoulder neckline that had silver embroidery on it. The Basque waistline met the ball gown skirt with utter perfection and my breath was taken away with the runged design on the skirt that looked like it was being held up with flowers.

"It's perfect." I breathed when I found how to speak again as I stroked the skirt delicately before running my fingers over the embroidery. "But I can't get it."

"What?" Matt asked utterly confused.

"I just can't get it. Let's go Matt." I said walking towards the exit.

"Mitch, why can't you get it?" Matt asked rushing after me.

"It's not white." I answered.

"Who says it has to be white?" Matt asked.

"Mum, it's like an unspoken rule same with the long white gloves and the stupid white shoes."

"You really have a problem with white don't ya." He laughed.

"Well, I was there when mum was talking decorations and there all gonna be white all the Deb's are just gonna be blending in with the decorations." I moaned.

"You of all people should be o.k. with that you don't even want to be a deb."

"I suppose." I agreed with a shrugged. "Let's just go home."

The dress was perfect, and under normal circumstances, in which I would want to annoy my mother I'd buy it and wear it to the stupid debutante ball but I had to warm her up since I lied to her so it was safer to get away from the temptation now.

***********************************************************************************

_Ring! Ring!_

"_Hello." _Shane answered.

"Hey." I smiled hearing his voice.

"_How'd it go with Matt?" _He asked automatically.

"I didn't have to tell him Dylan got there before I did." I answered saying Dylan's name through gritted teeth him and I would be having a conversation about that at school.

"_That little..."_

"Shane." I said shocked as he finished his sentence with a word I didn't hear often.

"_Sorry_._"_ He mumbled. _"How did Matt take it? Did you get chewed out? I wish I was with you for it."_

"He was upset at the start, told me never to speak to him again, actually."

"_Aw, Mitch. I'm sorry I should've been there you didn't deserve to take that by yourself."_

"Don't worry about it Shane. It didn't last long I made him breakfast this morning then he agreed to hang out with me today to talk about it and we did. I think he gets it, us I mean or he will when you come over for dinner next weekend."

"_Dinner with your family?"_

"Yeah."

It was silent for a long while.

"Shane, talk to me." I asked nervously.

"_Will they like me?" _

I laughed uncontrollably for a while before controlling myself.

"They will love you." I smiled. "So, what did you get up to today?"


	19. Chapter 19

Mitchie's Prov

"Are you excited about tonight?" Caitlyn beamed as she straightened my hair.

"More nervous than excited." I answered honestly. "My mum hasn't really said anything about the whole lie thing she actually hasn't spoken to me all week so dinner tonight should be...interesting."

"But Matt told her right?" Ella asked as she went through the outfits I pre-picked and had lain out on my bed.

"Yeah, said she took it o.k."

"Well then stop worrying." Caitlyn smiled squeezing my shoulders reassuringly.

Shane's Prov

"Stop worrying dude." Nate's said slightly snippier than normal. Then again I had been driving him crazy since I woke up this morning about having dinner with Mitchie's family.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one meeting your girlfriend's parents."

"Don't forget about the brother that hates you." Jason smiled stupidly from my bed as if he were being helpful.

"Thanks Jason." I said sarcastically.

"Dude, you have half an hour to get to Mitchie's so you better hurry up and find something to wear otherwise you'll be going in your sweats." Nate grumbled.

********************************************************************

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in another burrowed outfit from Jason and outside Mitchie's house. If it were butterflies in my stomach earlier they had just grown into gigantic moths as I drove up the cobble drive way.

Her house was much larger than mine; it was built with blue-cropped stone and had a slanted grey roof. The lawn was the same size as seven tennis courts put together and on the left hand side of the house was a two-story garage with the same brick and tile work as the main house.

When I overcame the size of the house I made my way towards the large oak doors where I met Caitlyn and Ella making their way out.

"Oh hi Shane." Caitlyn smiled when she saw me.

"Hey." Ella smiled by her side.

"Hi." I smiled back. I was about to continue the conversation when Mitchie walked into my view smiling that breath taken smile erasing all my thoughts.

Mitchie's Prov

"Hey." I smiled widely when I seen him. He looked so handsome in his grey blazer and matching trousers with a white shirt underneath with a couple of buttons undone on it.

"Woo Mitchie eyes up." Caitlyn joked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically even though I felt myself blush because I had been caught.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous, Shane?" Ella gushed. "I picked her outfit for her, don't you love how the high waisted skirt just hugs her curves and the blue in it just brings out the colour of her eyes."

"She always looks beautiful." Shane smiled dreamily before correcting himself. "But she looks even more beautiful thanks to your fashion sense Ella."

"Thank you." Ella beamed as I felt myself go redder.

"O.k. Ells if your finished fishing for compliments we better leave these two be." Caitlyn smiled dragging Ella by the elbow towards her yellow Beetle.

After we waved bye to them I wrapped my arms around Shane's waist and kissed him.

"So" I smiled, as we pulled apart. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"It'll be fine..."

"Ah, you must be Shane." My mum interrupted us. "Michelle move outta the way and let me see the young gentleman."

I rolled my eyes slightly but moved around to stand at Shane's side so she could see him.

"Good evening Mrs Torres." Shane smiled politely.

"Good evening to you to Shane, why don't you come...oh, are the gardeners still here?"

"I don't think so mum, why?" I asked staring in the direction she was now staring.

"Then who owns that truck?" She asked.

"What truck?" I asked the only cars in the driveway were mine, Matt's, my dad's and Shane's.

"That blue one."

I was instantly embarrassed as I realised she was talking about Shane's Jeep, "Mum, that's Shane's Jeep."

"Oh." My mum laughed slightly. "Sorry Shane, it's just so...big compared to our cars."

"It's fine Mrs Torres." Shane smiled not bothered by the insult.

"Well let's get inside." My mum smiled leading us into the house. "Do you like cars Shane?"

"I'm no expert but I like them." Shane answered.

"Did Mitchie ever tell you she had a Boxer?" My mum asked in a conversational tone but I knew she was just bragging.

"No." He answered surprised. "Mitchie, you have a Porsche Boxer?" He asked turning towards me.

"Yeah, but I much prefer my Golf it's less conspicuous." I answered loud enough for my mum to hear.

"It's a waste really, her dad and I got her it for her sixteenth birthday and it's been in that garage ever since." My mum sighed. "Anyway Michelle why don't you take Shane into the dining room while I go check how things are going in the kitchen." And with that she was gone.

"I'm sorry about my mum." I apologised as we went into the dining room.

"You don't have to be sorry; I think it's going pretty well." Shane smiled.

"What about what she said about your car?"

"I would say that about that car too if I had a Porsche Boxer." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Can we not talk about that car."

"I guess you's are talking about the Boxer?" Matt smiled coming in from the kitchen.

Aw crap! Here's the real test I thought inwardly as I peeked at Shane to read his expression.

To my surprise he was smiling at my brother, no sign of falseness in sight.

"Yeah, we were." Shane smiled. "I can't believe she doesn't drive it."

"I think that all the time. I sold my Golf as soon as Mum unveiled by BM." Matt smiled. "Mitch, have you offered Shane a drink?" Matt asked looking at me for the first time since he entered the room.

I studied his expression for a long moment checking for some sight of a heart attack episode when I was sure there wasn't any I answered, "I was getting around to it."

Matt rolled his eyes dramatically, "Sure you were, Shane what do you want to drink?"

"Water please" Shane smiled.

"Mitch, diet coke for you?" Matt smiled.

"Sure." I answered absently, to busy wondering over the fact no punches had been thrown.

"I'll be right back." Matt smiled before walking into the kitchen.

"Wow." I muttered in disbelief making Shane laugh.

"Is it that hard for you to belief Matt and I can both behave?" He asked through his laughter.

***********************************************************************************

Dinner went well, as well as it normally was in my house anyway, we ate the three-course meal my mum had the caterers make in silence, which I believed was why it went well.

However, my fear started once again as the tea and coffee were served surely this was when my mum would start asking more questions.

"Shane, your suit is just adorable." My mum cooed. "Where ever did you get it?"

I cringed slightly; I just had to be right. Eugh!

"It's actually my brother's." Shane answered.

As he did I swore I seen my mum cringe.

"Oh, you have a brother?" My mum said trying to cover her initial reaction.

"Two actually I'm a triplet."

"Wow, triplets how did your mum cope? I was exhausted holding these two." My mum joked making herself giggle a little. "Are you going to University next year?" She asked when she recovered.

My dad looked up from his paper in interest when my mum asked the question. Nothing was more important to Steven Torres than a good education.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to go to the University of California." Shane smiled.

My dad's head dropped back to its original position when the words had left Shane's mouth. Nothing else said this night was going to be interesting to him.

"And your brothers?" My mum pressed.

"They both want to go there too."

"I'm sure it's going to be very expensive sending the three of you off to University."

"Mum." I frowned warningly.

"Its o.k. Mitch, yes it will be expensive but we all have part time jobs to help with the costs we would never ask our parents to pay for the whole thing." Shane smiled.

"That's very impressive."

"Thank you."

"Oh Mitchie." My mum exclaimed as if something just came to her. "I was talking to Mrs Jakens today she said her daughter has a dress from her Debutante Ball and she said you could go over and take a look at it. Since you only have a week left to find a dress surely we have to consider alternatives like...cast offs." She smiled before looking at Shane again. "Sorry, Shane I just realised you'll not have a clue what we're talking about. You see Mitchie here..."

"Mum he knows what a Debutante Ball is I explained it to him a while ago." I cut in.

"Really?" My mum cocked her eyebrow slightly.

"Of course, my escort should know what to expect that night."

"Escort?" My mum questioned, something flashing in her eyes.

"Yes, Shane is going to be my escort for the Debutante ball." I smiled entwining my hand with Shane's under the table.

"No." She said simply when I finished.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelieve.

"Shane can't be your escort, I won't allow it."

"And why not?" I found myself getting up from my seat, the volume of my voice bordering on a yell.

"Michelle, he's not exactly the type you want..."

"No he's not the type _you_ want." I yelled cutting her off.

"Come on Michelle, does he even have a tux? Or should I ask his brother if he has one he can burrow?" She exclaimed.

"I cannot believe you." I spat before looking at my dad for some sort of support but as always he seemed oblivious to the confrontation in front of him as he stared at his newspaper. So then I looked at Matt for support but he was smirking into his cup of coffee that backstabbing little..."Shane has been nothing but polite this whole night and this is what you start." I exploded. "Eugh! We're leaving." I stated as I grabbed Shane who I think went into shock and dragged him to his feet.

"Where are you going?" She was on the verged of screaming now.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll go to Las Vegas get married live in a trailer park and have a bunch of kids." I yelled as I dragged Shane out of the dining room after me.

Shane's Prov

I got into my car in a daze as Mitchie made her way around to the passenger door. Did all that just happen? Did her mum just say I wasn't good enough for her?

I couldn't find the strength in me to feel offended at all, I just felt frozen.

********************************************************************************

I had no idea where we were gonna go so I pulled in when we were a block away from her house.

"Are you o.k. Mitch?" I asked quietly not looking directly at her.

"No." She answered just as quietly. "I can't believe they did that to you."

"Its o.k. Mitchie, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it, Shane? Don't you realise this is how it's always gonna be my mum will always think you're not good enough and Matt will always dislike you, it shouldn't be like that." Her voice was on the point of breaking so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It'll blow over and if it doesn't we'll be away at University together next year so their opinions don't really matter." I tried to reassure her.

"It will always matter Shane they're my family." She whispered looking at me for the first time.

"So, what do we do?" I asked unable to read her expression.

"We just can't be a "we" anymore." She said quietly while tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Mitchie" My voice broke saying her name. "We can't not be a "we" I love you and you love me."

"Shane, I do love you but I'm not sure we can be a "we" with my family acting like this maybe when my mum and Matt come round we could get back on track."

"So we're taken a break?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" I questioned not liking the road this was going down.

"We went into this a little fast maybe we should slow down." She said the last two words quietly.

"Slow down that sounds reasonable. So we just see each other at the weekends that doesn't sound too terrible." I laughed weakly saying the last line.

"No Shane I mean maybe we should just be friends for a while."

If it was possible I felt my heart shatter and if I wasn't seated I was pretty sure I would have crumpled onto the ground because of the pain.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I...I don't know if I can be just friends with you, Mitchie." I admitted.

"Can we try?" She asked weakly.

I was about to object tell her it wasn't possible that I wanted her as a girlfriend not just a friend and that letting her family run her life wasn't the right thing to do but looking into those large pleading eyes I couldn't, "Sure, I guess we can try."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." I tried to smile. "I suppose I should leave you home now." I said as I turned the key in the ignition.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so low I wasn't sure that's what she said as we started the drive back to her house.

**************************************************************************************

Mitchie's Prov

Being friends with Shane was the right thing to do right? I wasn't being selfish. But I knew the truth of course I was being selfish, I was asking Shane to hang up his feelings for me...forever no doubt if we were waiting for my family's approval.

Maybe we could just go back to secretly dating? No that wasn't the answer.

Would I really have to wait until University to be able to date Shane properly? Well properly in the sense of never sharing my relationship with my family. I didn't want that but the way my family behaved tonight it seemed my only option.

As I remembered the way they behaved I felt my blood begin to boil again, why should I even care what they think now? Ah right because they're my family.

_Knock! Knock!_

I rolled my eyes and kept quiet; no one in this house should be looking for me unless they're coming to ask me to kick them. Yeah, they were my family, didn't mean I wasn't still mad at them.

"Mitchie?" Matt asked opening the door enough for a pool of light to fall over me where I sat on my bed.

"Go away." I said coldly not looking at him.

"C'mon Mitch don't be like that."

"Don't be what? Annoyed that you betrayed me? Annoyed that you set me up?"

"Don't be so melodramatic." I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Don't you dare patronise me!" I yelled, as my temper got loose. "You know what you did Matt. You swore you told mum everything, how could you do that to me? Just feed me to the sharks like that."

"You didn't tell me Shane was escorting you how did you expect me to tell mum that?"

"Don't play dumb Matt who else would have been escorting me?" I said sourly.

"'Would have been'?" Matt picked out the words; a newfound gleam touching his eyes. I knew what he was thinking then, Shane and I split up and he was right...sort of.

"Shane and I aren't broken up for good Matt so don't get your hopes up." I frowned. "What I meant by 'would have been' was that I don't need an escort anymore because I'm not being a stupid Deb and I'm not going to that stupid ball."

The gleam in his eyes suddenly vanished and his mouth fell opened before he had time to compose himself, "You can't do that to mum." He managed to say still stunned.

"Ha! She's lucky this is all I'm doing to her after tonight. Now get the hell outta my room, Matt!"

He must've realised he'd lost the battle, as he left in silence closing the door behind him leaving me in the darkness.

**A/N: Bad Matt! Tut tut! lol**

**I'm afraid to say that this story coming to the end :( I'll be posting the final two chapters tomorrow the first will be a lot shorter that the very final chapter. I just wana say a huge thank you to everyone who's put this in their favourites or alerts and those who have been reviewing throughout it means A LOT to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The beginning of the end...:(**

Mitchie's Prov

"Eugh!" I groaned as I threw myself onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, it was going to be another long lonely night. I had planned a girly night until Caitlyn and Ella told me they had plans with their boyfriends.

Boyfriends, who happened to be the brothers of my ex...no not ex Shane wasn't my ex this was just a break. A break that had already lasted too long. I didn't realise how hard this whole break thing was gonna be.

Shane and I had barely talked since Saturday, not that when we talked it was a big thing just a couple of texts we hadn't seen each other since Saturday to talk in person. Which was probably my fault, because anytime Caitlyn or Ella suggested we hung out with the guys including Shane something would come up to stop me from going, all those something's made up by yours truly.

For example, when Caitlyn and Ella suggested a group hang instead of their double date tonight I told them I had to go over my lines for the play, even though because of all my free time I knew all my lines as well as everyone else's.

_Knock! Knock!_

I rolled my eyes while I rolled onto my side so I was facing away from the door. Another reason I was alone I refused to talk to my family members.

Shane's Prov

It's been six days since Mitchie asked me to just be friends and since then I've been wallowing in my room, apart from when I was wallowing in school. Of course I understood her reasons behind it I mean I would've done the same if it was my family...maybe...if I was as selfless as her.

Speaking of, Mitchie and I had hardly talk since the nightmare that was last Saturday night, of course there were a few texts between us just to prove it wouldn't be weird, I guess. But anytime Nate or Jason would arrange outings I would hide behind homework both real and made up it would be too hard to see her, cowardly on my part yes but I just needed time.

Unfortunately, my family did not accept my excuse it took me four days and a lot of fake smiles and reassurances to stop them checking on me every hour...

_Knock! Knock!_

...or so I thought.

Mitchie's Prov

"Michelle?" My mum asked as she came into my room.

"Go away." I muttered.

"Michelle this is ridiculous wallowing around because of some boy."

"I'm not wallowing, if I was wallowing it would mean Shane and I have broken up which we haven't, just so you know."

"You could be doing something much more valuable with your time like going over to Mrs Jakens' house and getting that dress." My mum continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"Didn't your little spy Matt tell you?" I asked sitting up and looking at her for the first time.

"Tell me what?" She said cautiously, her eyes narrowing in suspicion for a few seconds before a new glimmer of hope in them made her smile. "Did you get a dress already?" She smiled brightly.

"No." I said simply. "I don't need a dress because I'm not going."

I watched quietly as her face went from her normal rose colour through various shades of pink getting darker and darker until it was finally red then she went paler than a ghost.

"What do you mean you're not going?" She finally said through her teeth.

"I mean I'm not going to the Debutante ball because I'm not going to be a Deb." I said evenly.

"You can't pull out now, its tomorrow, its too late notice."

"I'm sorry; I don't recall you given me or my boyfriend notice before telling him he wasn't good enough for me so why should I extend that same decency to you?" I nearly hissed.

"You _are_ going to that ball." She said defiantly as she turned her back to me and made her way towards the door.

"Unless you take me by force, I'm _not_ going." I said matching her tone.

"Eugh!" She nearly screamed slamming the door behind her.

Shane's Prov

"Nate, I'm honestly sure I don't wana go tonight, you, Caitlyn, Ella and Jason have fun." I said as I opened the door.

But it wasn't Nate at the door it wasn't even a family member or a friend, I stood there gob smacked, looking into the same brown eyes Mitchie had, except I wasn't lucky enough for it to be Mitchie standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly as I spun around and made my way back to my bed.

He still hadn't moved from the door when I had sat down on my bed, he was just standing there looking uncomfortable shifting from side to side. I counted to thirty before he finally starting speaking.

"Your mum let me in said you were up here she's nice." He muttered as he walked into my room.

"Stop with the pleasantries Matt what do you want?" I asked in the same cold tone as before.

"I came to apologise and ask you for a favour."

I gave him a hard chuckle, "One lousy apology and your asking for a favour, you've got some nerve."

"I want you to stop this stupid break nonsense and be her escort for the ball tomorrow." He answered as if I hadn't spoken.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's making her miserable." He said matter-of-factly.

"And whose faults that?" I spat.

"Mine." He sighed. "That's why I'm here asking you to do this favour for me."

"No, that's not why you're asking, you're asking because you want to help free yourself from your own guilt." I frowned. "And you can do that by yourself, now get out." I said standing up and pointing to the door behind him.

He must've realised I wasn't going to falter and heaved a sigh before leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

Mitchie's Prov

I watched from the window as my mum and dad packed up my dad's Mercedes with cardboard boxes filled with decorations. While I watched them load the last box I felt the guilt begin to eat at me I was letting my mum down, I mean this was the first thing she ever asked of me and even my dad seemed happy enough about going which was rare.

I watched as my dad shut the boot of the car and get in the driver's seat as my mum went around to the passenger's door, if I ran down now I could go with them, but just when the idea was settling in my brain my mum looked up frowned and said something, I was pretty sure the word was "disappointment".

"Eugh!" I growled as I walked back to my bed and threw myself face down on it. So much for my guilt now all I felt was annoyance and anger that woman knew how to press my buttons.

_Knock! Knock!_

What now? I thought bitterly. Was mumbling it to herself not enough? Did she have to come up and say it to my face? Or was she coming up because she took me seriously about the only way I was going tonight was if she forced me?

I rolled over onto my back and sat up, waiting to face her only when the door opened I was face to face with Matt, which was a first since last Saturday. Apart from barging past him in the corridors at school and at home, we hadn't talked because I refused to talk to the traitor. Refusing to talk to him now was going to be harder considering he was in my sanctuary.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for me to say something no doubt but I was not breaking my vow of silence.

"You know you're really hurting mum by not going tonight." He said after a few seconds.

"Obviously not enough, if she went anyway and called me a 'disappointment'." I found myself arguing automatically but snapped my lips shut again when I realised what I did.

"She isn't calling you a disappointment; she thinks she's one because all the women in her family got their children to become a Deb." Matt snapped. "And as for her going, she had to because she _promised_ the committee she'd help set up just like you _promised_ her you'd do this."

The moment he had spoken the last word, guilt automatically swirled around my body.

"Mitchie." He started, before swallowing hard. "I know this is all my fault, I'm sorry about setting you up last Saturday. I shouldn't have done it just because I don't like the guy, I should've left it alone because he makes you happy. I should have trusted you to know what's...no who's good enough for you."

"Yes you should have." I smiled lopsidedly. "But thanks for being man enough to apologise I know it probably took a lot out of you."

"Wow, I thought you were just going to kick me out again." Matt said before exhaling in relief.

"I was thinking about it." I laughed.

"So..." He smiled. "Are you gonna do this one thing for mum?"

"I can't." I sighed.

"Mitchie." Matt moaned. "You can't let your pride..."

"Matt." I interrupted. "My pride has nothing to do with it I just don't have a dress, can't be a Deb if you don't have a dress, y'know."

"Oh." He said stopping his sentence abruptly, before a large grin spread across his face. "That's where I can help you." He said before stepping out of the room leaving me confused.

He came back seconds later holding a long navy zip up bag by its hanger.

"Your date?" I joked gesturing to the bag.

"I wish." Matt muttered to himself. "No, this is my sorry for being a jerk present and your solution to the dress problem." He smiled unzipping the bag

He didn't even have the zip the full way down before I seen the silver embroidery on the moss green bodice.

"Oh my...Matt, thank you so much." I said launching myself across the room and hugging him tightly.

"I know it's not white but I seen the way you looked at it in the store..."

"No, it's perfect." I smiled letting him go.

"Good." He smiled. "Let's get going then; we could take your Boxer it's faster." Matt suggested as we left my room.

**************************************************************************************

We jogged quickly into the hotel the ball was being held in and straight towards the main room, ignoring the secretary when she asked if we needed help. Our knowledge of this whole set up would have put her to shame, she would have understood though if she knew who our mother was.

"I'm gonna go find mum, you go on and get ready." I smiled taken my dress from him.

"Oh." Matt said just as he was about to step away from me. "I forgot the shoes that go with the dress, they're back home."

"I'll go get them, where are they exactly?"

"No, I'll get them. Can I burrow your car?"

"Are you sure?" I asked handing him the keys.

"Yeah, you have to find mum anyway." He smiled. "I'll see you soon." He said walking back through the door we came in.

I scanned the room quickly, there were a few women wrapping fairy lights around the pillars in the room but none of them were my mum, a couple of others were rearranging centre pieces on the tables but none of them were my mum either.

I frowned slightly, before making my way back to the reception area, where was she?

"Michelle?"

"Hi dad." I smiled turning around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked cocking an eyebrow in confusion as he set down the potted plant he was carrying. "Your mum said..."

"Yeah, I know what she said but I'm here now so where is she?" I asked impatiently.

"She's out at the car." He said gesturing towards the car park.

"Thanks." I smiled about to rush past him.

"Ah Michelle." My dad called after me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"I'm glad you came, means I get to do more than just decorate now." He smiled warmly something I hadn't seen in a while.

"Anytime, dad." I smiled back when the stunned feeling disappeared.

"I'll see you later." He smiled picking up the plant and walking into the main room again.

Who would've guessed that the Debutante ball would rid the bitterness my dad normally wrapped himself in? I thought to myself as I walked towards the car park.

I stood to the side of the door that led out to the parking lot to allow two women through one a blond, whose hair was larger than any country singer's and another holding a box that was covering her face.

I slid past them when they were clear of the door about to make my way out until an annoying nasal voice said my mum's name.

"So, Connie."

I looked around to find the blond speaking to the woman holding the boxes, from behind I seen my mum's chocolate brown hair not covered by the box she was carrying, I turned to catch up with them.

"I noticed Michelle wasn't here during registration, running late again?" The woman smiled slyly.

I rolled my eyes; late one time to a lousy Deb meeting and they never let you live it down.

I watched my mum set down the box and rub her arm uncomfortably.

"She is coming, isn't she?" The woman pressed the same sly smile in place obviously my mum's face gave her away.

I frowned slightly this woman was a total…Anyway whatever she was I'd show her.

"Mum!" I called jogging towards her for show as they both turn around.

"Michelle?" My mum said casually masking the surprise in her voice, but she couldn't mask the shock in her eyes.

I smiled as the blond woman's eyes narrowed slightly and her jaw set in a frustrated manner.

"Sorry, I'm late mum, I had to get my _Porsche_ out of the garage and you know how long that takes." I smiled.

"You have a Porsche?" The woman blurted out.

"Yes. My mum brought it for me for my sixteenth." I smiled linking my arm through my mum's. The only way to get to these people, the people who thought they were better than everyone else was to show them you were better and if that meant using material things so be it.

"Sixteenth?" She repeated unable to hide the shock in her tone.

"Yes, no expense spared for my family, Lorraine." My mum answered, a hint of mocking in her voice.

"Oh, who served you in the dealership?" Lorraine said obviously trying to see if it was second hand or not.

"We wouldn't know that." I said trying to sound disgusted. "The Torres's don't learn the name's of people that aren't in our 'social circle'." I had to try hard to hold a straight face as I put in place the last part of my plan. "Anyway, mum let me get that box for you." I smiled handing my mum my dress and picking up the box. "It was nice meeting you…" I let my sentence trail off. "I'm sorry I'm totally blanking on your name." I smiled angelically.

"It's Lorraine Fisher."

"Mm hmm." I said dismissively as I walked towards the hall my mum following closely behind leaving the blond standing in shock.

"Ha!" My mum exclaimed as we entered the hall. "Did you see her face? Serves the old bag right." She gloated as she laid the bag my dress was in over a chair.

I smiled weakly at her not really bothered by what just happened.

She caught on seconds later her gloating expression clearing and another expression taken its place, was that gratitude?

"Thank you for putting her in her place, I know you hate playing on how well off we are and putting people down. You're a much bigger person than I was when I was your age, than I am now."

"I couldn't have her talking to my mum that way." I said modestly.

"Don't you think I deserve it? After…everything."

I shook my head, "I think I put you through enough this week and I'm sorry. I'm here to make it up to you."

"I should be making it up to you…and Shane."

"And I know you will eventually but Shane and I don't need your blessing right away as long as you understand that he makes me happy and we will be seeing each other no matter what."

She smiled slightly, "That sounds fair."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Well I gotta go find Caitlyn and Ella to help me get ready."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later when you're done."

"I'd like that." I smiled, and I actually meant it, as I picked up my dress and made my way towards the dressing rooms behind the stage.

******************************************************************************

The dressing rooms were unlike one's you'd find in a shop more like what you would find behind the scenes of a fashion show. There were a few cubicles lined along the side of the walls with curtains for people to change, on the opposite wall were a few floor length mirrors, rails with wheels on them held dresses and tuxedos and in the centre there was a row of vanity mirrors lined back to back with small stools in front of them.

To me it all should have been in more peaceful surroundings, yet the atmosphere here was chaotic, empty dress bags hung over the floor length mirrors, the floor was dotted with scraps of card, tissue paper and empty bottles of water and people were yelling and running around the place like headless chickens

I started to feel panicky how was I going to find anyone here? How was I going to get ready when all the vanity mirrors and cubicles were being used with cues already starting to form?

"Mitchie?"

I smiled as I turned around, looks like I didn't need to worry about finding anyone I thought as I came face to face with Ella and Caitlyn.

Both girls looked amazing, Caitlyn's natural curls hung on either side of her shoulders and she was wearing a simple elegant white gown with a sweet heart neckline, and above and below the runched chest was a beaded trimming.

Ella's hair was pulled up into a classy twist with curly tendrils framing her face. Ella's dress was more daring than Caitlyn's it was white also with a one shoulder strap, it's train flowing out behind her like a lily, vertical lines of silver beading flowing down from the neckline but what made it more daring was the knee length slit at the front of it.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn smiled before embracing me in a huge hug.

"I'm here to be a Deb." I answered as enthusiastically as I could, flashing them the long navy bag. "Will you guy's help me get ready?"

"Of course." Ella smiled.

"Let's get you into the dress first." Caitlyn suggested.

"Where am I going to change? Look at the queues for the dressing rooms." I gestured toward the cubicles with my free hand.

Caitlyn and Ella glanced once at the cubicles and then exchanged a look.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn started.

"How opposed are you to dressing in a toilet cubicle?" Ella finished.

Shane's Prov

_I feel her. Slipping through my fingers,_

_Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,_

_And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone,_

_I'm sleeping with the light on._

"So, Shane, we're going now." Nate called over the music.

I removed the pillow from my head and turned the whiney music down before answering him, "Have fun." I couldn't help the sour edge of my voice but Nate didn't seem to take offence to it he just nodded, smiled weakly and left, not bothering to try and persuade me into going again.

I hated being rude to my brothers but I couldn't shake the bitter feeling that was with me from the moment I woke up today and realised what day it was. I should've been with Mitchie right now or at least waiting for her to get ready then I was gonna be escorting her on one of the biggest days of her life, but I wasn't instead I was moping in my room, in my favourite sweats listening to whiney music.

"Eugh." I groaned, pulling the pillow back over my face and turning the music up again.

_Knock! Knock!_

Maybe I was wrong about Nate leaving without trying to get me to go again.

"Shane?"

I made a face into my pillow, "I thought I told you to get out last time you were here." I muttered into the pillow.

"You did."

"Well in case you didn't realise that still applies now." I said sourly removing the pillow and turning the music off completely.

"Mitchie decided she wanted to be a Deb after all, she didn't want to let down our mum." Matt started as if I hadn't spoken. "I don't think she thought it through though, we were in a rush you see, anyway she doesn't have an escort and I know for a fact my sister wouldn't want anyone but you to be her escort but she hasn't realised she doesn't have one yet."

"Well, when she does she'll text me and I'll be there." I said dismissively.

"Or you could come with me now and we could both show her we're gonna try and put this rivalry thing behind us for her sake."

"You're still trying to rid your guilt." I accused.

"Maybe. But I know you want to be there too."

Mitchie's Prov

"Oh my gawd!" I exclaimed as I came out of the toilet cubicle in my dress. "I don't have an escort." I frowned at my own stupidity, as I handed Caity the clothes I arrived in and turned to let Ella tie up the back of my dress, Shane should have been my first thought the moment I decided to do this.

"Breath Mitchie." Caitlyn smiled. "Nate's waiting outside I'll get him to call Shane."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief.

"No problem." Caitlyn smiled making her way towards the door. "You look gorgeous by the way." She said over her shoulder.

"She's isn't lying about that, moss green totally your colour." Ella smiled twirling me around. "Now let's go fix your hair and makeup." She said leading me out towards the vanity mirrors.

"There's no spaces." I complained when we done a full circle of the vanity mirror dressing tables.

"There's a girl getting up." Ella exclaimed dragging me behind her. "Sit." She instructed when the girl had just taken half a step away from the table.

"Excuse me I was next." A strawberry blond girl frowned at Ella.

"Oh honey you should just have left your make up alone after your sixth coat of foundation you look a little…orange." Ella smiled angelically.

"Ugh." The girl growled before stamping her foot and stomping towards the bathrooms.

"Ella." I tried to say in a disapproving tone but couldn't help giggling.

"She'll be fine." Ella said shaking her hand as if she were sweeping it into the past.

"Who'll be fine?" Caitlyn asked coming up behind us.

"It doesn't matter." Ella smiled. "You wana do her hair?"

"Did Nate get threw to Shane?" I asked.

"He's still trying." Caitlyn smiled reassuringly.

***********************************************************************

"Ta da." Ella smiled allowing me to look in the mirror for the first time since she started my make-up.

It was perfect as always a light layer of foundation blending in with my natural skin tone, eye shadow the same colour as my dress and pale red lipstick.

"Hair's almost done." Caitlyn smiled as she pulled some of the curls away from my face and fastened them back with two black hair clips that had a tiny green flower on each.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled getting up from the very uncomfortable stool.

"Mitch, why aren't you wearing shoes?" Ella asked as my dress swished back into place as I got off the stool.

"Matt forgot them, he went to get them a while ago I wonder what's taken him so long."

"Caity!"

We all looked around even though the voice only called Caitlyn's name, to find Nate and Jason pushing their way through the crowds to get to us.

Both boys looked very handsome, Nate was wearing a white tux, which on anyone else would look tacky, but he looked like a male model and Jason was just as gorgeous in a simple black tux.

"We can't get threw to Shane, he isn't picking up." Nate said apologetically when they reached us.

They all turned to look at me at the same time, pity and sympathy in every single ones eyes.

"It's o.k." I tried to shrug off the ache in my chest that started once the last words left his mouth.

"Are you sure, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. They have stand in escorts for this type of situation. I'll just ask my mum where they are and I'll have one of them to help me out." I tried to smile before turning around quickly and making my way towards the door that lead into the main hall.

"Who put the netting above the dance floor? It covers the mirrors it was supposed to go above the run way with the blue fairy lights around it." My mum was shouting above the noise when I found her in the hall.

"I'll get right on that Connie." Another women answered.

"Thank you Liz. I just want this to be perfect."

"Oh of course now your daughters here it has to be perfect." The woman mumbled to herself as she walked past me away from my mum.

I made a face behind her back; I'd have to warn my mum about her.

"Michelle?" My mum asked, reclaiming my attention making me turn around. "You look exquisite, that dress is so…so…you. It's gorgeous."

I felt my mouth fall open with a pop my mum actually liked it. "Really?" I asked when I found how to speak again.

"Of course." My mum answered in a confused tone.

"Oh it's just…well it's green."

"I see that Michelle. I'm not blind." My mum chuckled.

"But Deb's are supposed to wear white."

"I'd like to see the first person that would dare to say anything to my daughter about what she's wearing, especially when she's looking this beautiful."

"Thanks mum." I smiled as I felt myself getting warmer from the blush that was beginning to spread over my cheeks. "So, I just wanted to know where the stand in escorts were?" I asked trying to get myself out of the spotlight.

"Why would you need a stand in escort? My mum's confused expression returned. "Is Shane not on his…" My mum's sentenced trailed off as she read something on my face. "Oh, they're in the lobby, I hope it's not my fault Shane…"

"Don't worry about it mum, it's probably my fault." I smiled half heartedly before turning to make my way towards the lobby.

I thought I heard her call me back as I exited the main hall but I didn't glance back if people started given me sympathy now I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it together.

I made my way out to the huge lobby turning heads as people noticed me in my fancy get up, I wish I had realised my problem before now I could have dealt with it when I was dressed less conspicuously and with shoes.

I pulled the skirt of my dress up so it was trailing on the ground as I made my way around the lobby trying to find the benched escorts not sure who or what to look for.

I found them in the corner on two brown leather sofas around the corner from the main hall entrance, it had to be them anyway all wore simple black tuxes and all were around my age.

Please let it be them, I prayed as I made my way towards the laughing group.

The laughing stopped when the four boys facing me noticed me hesitating a few steps away from them.

"Can we help you?" A tan boy with dark hair and eyes asked, with a cocky grin.

"Um…yeah, are you guys the stand in's for the Debutante ball?" I asked, feeling a blush make its way across my cheeks.

"Yeah we are, sweet pea. But you couldn't possibly need one of us to escort you surely someone as good looking as you already has an escort." He smiled flirtatiously.

I felt the blush in my cheeks flaming hotter, but I didn't know if it was because of the compliment, or him trying to flirt or a bit of both.

"Actually, I do need one of you to help me out." I said keeping away from the whole subject of Shane would be safer for all of us.

"I'd be more than happy…"

"Cody, I've got this one."

I felt myself stiffen at the sound of his voice, the only words going around in my head were 'let this be a nightmare'.

"Why do you get to escort her?" The boy, Cody asked.

I finally found the muscles to help me turn around and face my nightmare head on. It wasn't a nightmare he was there, all smiles, his blue eyes sparkling with joy and his shaggy brown hair all neatly comb back and straightened.

"Cause I was meant to escort her."

I looked at him in disbelief; he was still deluding himself after all that had happened.

"You've got to be kidding me." I yelled. "I'd rather have Hitler escort me." I frowned throwing my hands up in the air before walking around him.

"Mitchie, don't be so hasty." He said catching my wrist and pulling me around so our faces were only inches apart. "Shane didn't come, if he wanted to be with you as much as I did he would be here."

His words stung but I refused to let him see that, "Let go of me." I said threw gritted teeth.

"Not until you see reason." He spoke through his teeth now seeing my resistance, his grip tightening around my wrist.

"You're hurting me." I whimpered trying to wriggle my wrist loose.

"Dude let her go." The boy Cody spoke behind us.

"Let me go." I said again, wriggling against his hold again.

"Hey, get your hands off my sister."

Somewhere between the relief of hearing my brother's voice and turning around to find him a tan fist shot out missing me by inches and collided with Dylan's face.

Just as quick another set of arms pulled me out of the way and before I could blink Matt was standing protectively in front of me.

"Mitch are you o.k.?" Matt asked moving his head slightly so he could see me from the corner of his eye.

I nodded once.

"Dude that's enough." Matt warned looking back to the scene in front of him.

I looked around him in confusion, was he talking to himself?

I felt myself inhale in a sharp breath when I found who he was talking to. Standing where I had been seconds ago holding Dylan by his shirt so hard his knuckles were snow white and one hand raised balled into a fist, was Shane.

"It's not worth it, Shane." Matt warned again. "She's fine that's all that matters."

I watched his shoulders slump, his raised hand dropping slowly as if he was debating whether it was worth it or not, when it was finally by his side he loosened his grip on the fiend.

"Shane." I whispered his name but he spun around as if I shouted it. His eyes still burned with anger but I watched as it extinguished when he found me behind Matt.

Shane's Prov

"Mitchie." I sighed, when all the flames of anger were finally under control. "Are you alright?"

She nodded once.

"Matt can you get him outta here please?" I asked fighting to keep my voice even.

"No problem." Matt said just as even as he walked around me.

I didn't watch as Matt got Dylan out of the way, I couldn't it would be too tempting.

Mitchie didn't say anything during it either she simply took the four necessary steps to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You came." She breathed as she buried her head deeper into my t-shirt.

"Course, I did." I smiled, burying my face into her hair.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You shouldn't be I should be for making a scene you shouldn't have seen me like that."

"Don't be I wish I could punch like you." She tried to joke.

I laughed quietly.

"He's been taken care of." Matt announced when he returned.

"Where is he?" Mitchie asked turning to look at him without loosening her grip on me.

"I got one of the bell boys to chuck him out and keep him out." Matt smiled lopsidedly.

"Thanks, Matt." She smiled weakly at him, but I knew she wasn't thanking him for getting Dylan thrown out and so did he.

"Your welcome." He smiled. "Well enough of this soppy business." Matt laughed after a while. "We gotta get ready for this thing. Speaking of, here." Matt said shaking a blue shoebox at Mitchie. "The girl from the store said they'd match the dress."

Mitchie eagerly ripped the lid off the box while Matt held it and sighed in awe, "They're beautiful." She smiled happily bringing out a black high heel shoe with a brooch on the toe that was encrusted with green diamonds and slipping it on.

"And they aren't white." Matt laughed making her laugh too.

I helped steady her as she put the other one on; I didn't notice how gorgeous she looked before, when I was all caught up in my anger I didn't see her clearly. Her dress was a beautiful shade of green that complimented her skin tone and the curly tendrils of her hair that escaped the clips in her hair framed her face perfectly. I couldn't help scanning over her perfection again and again, then something hit me.

"I don't have a suit." I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"You can have mine." Matt offered.

"Matt, you have to escort dad's clients daughter." Mitchie pointed out.

"My plan just gets better by the minute." Matt grinned.

******************************************************************************

Mitchie's Prov

"Introducing Adam Stanley and daughter Lindsey Stanley, her escort tonight Matt Torres." My mum announced from the podium as I watched behind the large cream back drop curtain.

It made me giggle to think of the expression on Matt's face when my mum found another tux for him so he couldn't get out of having to escort that girl.

"It's our turn next, baby girl are you ready?" My dad asked, behind me.

"Yep." I smiled brightly, mostly because he used the old nickname he'd given me when I was five.

"I'm glad I get to be part of this, you've grown up so fast, it feels like I missed so many other important things in your life." He smiled weaving his arm through mine.

"You haven't missed that much." I smiled.

"You know never to be scared of telling me anything, right?" He asked as we stood to the side of the big stage waiting for our names to be called.

"I know, but you always seem so busy." I confessed.

"I'm never too busy for you." He promised at the same time my mum announced us.

"Thanks." I whispered as we walked onto the stage.

We posed for a few pictures before my dad walked me down the runway towards Shane who was waiting with a huge smile and looking like a Greek god in Matt's black suit, with matching waistcoat and was finished with a black and silver tie.

My dad unwrapped my arm from around his, still holding my hand he kissed me on the cheek before turning to walk back up the runway.

Shane bowed as I curtsied before kissing my hand once, and then curled his arm for me to wrap mine around before leading me off the runway towards our table.

************************************************************************************

"Deb's time for your first dance as ladies." A woman smiled as she flitted around all the tables.

Shane and I made our way onto the dance floor finding a space by Caitlyn, Nate, Ella and Jason.

The instrumentals started and we once again curtsied and bowed before taken up the initial pose for the traditional Walsh.

I was shocked as Shane twirled me around the dance floor effortlessly, the faces of my friends blurring in with the lights of the cameras and candles on the tables. In that moment it was just us, Shane and me, and that made me more than happy.

"Where did you learn how to dance like this?" I smiled up at him.

"Um…" He hesitated.

"C'mon tell me, I won't tell anyone." I pressed.

"O.k." He sighed in defeat. "Weweresenttodanceclasseswhenwewereyounger."

"What?"

"My mum sent me…us to dance classes when we were younger." He blushed as he came to the end of his sentence.

I couldn't stop myself; I threw my head back and let out a peel of laughter. "I'm sorry." I apologised when I contained my laughter.

"Yeah Yeah." He said trying to sound serious as he narrowed his eyes, but the corners of his lips pulled up given him away as he continued to spin me around the dance floor.

I looked above him to the mirrors above the dance floor and watched the spins of the other ball gowns floating around the dance floor like clouds across the sky until the music stopped and applause commenced.

Matt found us just as we were getting off the dance floor.

"Having fun, Matt?" I teased.

"Oh yeah…loads." He said sarcastically. "I see your having fun." He added smiling genuinely.

"Thanks to you." I smiled back.

"Yeah, man thanks for bringing me down here." Shane smiled.

"Anytime." Matt smiled at Shane.

I felt my mouth pop open as I heard Matt's genuine tone and Shane must've worn the same expression as Matt looked between both of us and began to laugh.

"Seriously." Matt confirmed. "I see how happy you are with him Mitch, I never wana be the one responsible for wrecking that again."

"Thanks." I beamed at him before given him the tightest hug I could manage.

"Yeah, thank you." Shane smiled when I let Matt breathe again.

"No problem." Matt smiled patting him on the shoulder. "Well I better get back to my…date." Matt sighed turning around only to complete the spin to face us again. "Just don't think I'll be taken it easy on you when U.C plays Atlanta next year." He laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Shane laughed.

**A/N: The End! I'm sorry if you's didn't enjoy the ending or thought it was a bit rushed, it was the best I could do.**

**Thanks to everyone that read this story up to the very end and those who added it to their alerts or favourites and those who reviewed I really appreiciate it. BTW the song I used in this chapter was "Sleeping with the Light On" and I don't own it obviously but I don't want to get into trouble for not making that clear.**


End file.
